UNION
by Dayris
Summary: - Segunda parte de Destinos -
1. Unión I

.

.

.

Caminaba por los jardines disfrutando del hermoso día, si había algo que nunca olvidó fue su pasión por las flores y su cuidado, incluso en la isla tenía su propio jardín secreto; ahora se sentía feliz de poder recuperar lo que había comenzado hace muchos años y descuidó con su partida. Se inclinó cuando llegó al arbusto de rosas, dejó la cesta en la verde hierva y de ahí saco sus instrumentos. Pinzas, pequeñas palas y otras cosas mas había ahí, pero ella tomo lo que necesitaba y después de ajustar nuevamente su sombrero comenzó a podar sus amadas rosas. Pasó un largo momento ahí, siempre lo hacía y nunca se daba cuenta del tiempo que andaba.

\- Urza.

Volteó para ver a Iroh, en sus manos una bandeja con té helado; se levantó quitando uno de sus guantes y aceptó con gusto la refrescante bebida. No se había dado cuenta de la sed que tenía hasta que el agua con sabor a limón y miel bajo por su garganta.

\- Has hecho un esplendido trabajo.

Admiraba los rosales, así como todo lo demás. Pero si había algo que impresiona mas al ex general era el laberinto y lo que había echo en el lago, su pequeño rincón privado para el té era algo que siempre agradecería.

\- No todo el mérito es mío, las verdaderas artistas son las flores, ellas hacen que todo se vea bello.

\- O la buena compañía – agregó el hombre con una sonrisa, ella también sonrió.

\- ¿Todo esta listo? – preguntó después de haber dado otro trago.

\- Si, gracias a los espíritus terminó todo a tiempo.

\- Entonces ¿Podremos partir mañana? – preguntó sonriendo.

\- Eso es lo planeado.

Su sonrisa se hiso mas grande, Urza había ansiado ese viaje con gran emoción. Después de haber recibido la invitación no había echo mas que hablar de eso los pasados meses, y estaba segura que su hijo compartía su inquietud.

Por primera vez después de dos años, el Señor del Fuego saldría de su nación.

No era que no quisiera hacerlo, pero había mucho trabajo que hacer y dada la fragilidad que mostraba su pueblo ante el nuevo cambio era necesario que se mantuviera para cualquier situación que se presentara y solucionarla de manera rápida y eficiente; sabía que le esperaba mucho trabajo a su hijo, restaurar una nación no era cosa fácil, y siendo el tan joven era otro reto añadido, pero el supo darse a escuchar entre los hombres que por mucho tiempo estuvieron detrás de las decisiones mas importantes que definían el rumbo de aquel país, aunque claro, teniendo un dragón al lado tuyo ¿Quién se atrevería a objetarte?

Sin embargo, Zuko estaba rumbo a convertirse y realizarse como algo que Iroh le dijo desde el momento en que llegó a la patria que la vio nacer, él sería un gran Señor del Fuego, y no estaba equivocado, a poco tiempo se había ganado la simpatía de su pueblo, aunque no tanto de algunos nobles, pero la gente común, la que importaba a final de cuentas tenía su apoyo, eran ellos los verdaderos propulsores de la nación, la base, y mientras los escuchara y atendiera sus problemas, los cuales eran los únicos que en verdad consideraba pues muchos nobles venían con quejas absurdas que en mas de una ocasión le hiso perder su poca paciencia, sabía que la nación iría en buen rumbo.

Se sentía feliz en ese momento, porque ese viaje, además de darle un pequeño respiro a su hijo era algo que necesitaba. Se sorprendió por unos segundos cuando accedió a aquella salida, pero al mismo tiempo no le pareció extraño, al final de cuentas, se trataba de la boda de su mejor amigo.

Zuko terminó de firmar el último documento. Mientras la tinta aun seguía fresca no pudo dejar de pensar en Sokka, una preocupación que lo mantenía ligeramente inquieto.

 **.**

 **UNIÓN**

.

Capítulo I

 **AGUA**

.

El frio era algo a lo que apenas había logrado acostumbrase, se puso de pie maldiciendo por haber olvidado pisar en la peluda piel y en su lugar tocar el piso lo cual la estremeció de una manera que no le gustaba, aunque al final eso terminaba de despertarla por completo. Se vistió rápidamente para no perder el calor, al terminar salió de la casa de nieve mirando con alegría el paisaje blanco frente a ella. Y eso, admitió Katara, sería algo de lo que nunca la dejaría de cautivar. En el instante en que puso un pie fuera los niños corrieron hacia ella gritando su nombre, los recibió como todas las mañanas y después de los buenos días se dirigieron al comedor de la tribu.

El clan de La estaba formado por mas trescientas personas. Un numero pequeño en comparación a los otros clanes que conformaban la tribu del sur, pero eran una comunidad unida, una gran familia como se describían ellos mismos y por supuesto cuna de muchos maestros agua realmente fuertes; noventa porciento de la población estaba conformado por maestros lo que los convertía también en el segundo clan con mayor poder militar. Sus guerreros eran fieros tanto como la matriarca que los guiaba. Hama era famosa en todo el sur, así como su humor seco, pero la mujer a cargo perdía mucho de esa actitud cuando veía a su nieta, a la hija de su amada Kaya, la cual en esos momentos entraba al salón comedor junto a los niños que parecían seguirla como nutrias pingüino bebes.

\- Buenos días abuela.

\- Buenos días Katara ¿Cómo has despertado hoy?

\- Bien – le sonrió tomando lugar en el gran comedor - ¿Batou no ha despertado? – miró alrededor sin verlo.

\- Esta acomodando los trineos ¿Tienes ya listas tus cosas?

\- Si – tomo de los alimentos que había en la mesa y comenzó a desayunar – Mi padre ya esta en la tribu, estoy feliz de verlo.

\- Ya lo creo – continuó bebiendo té – Llegó antes de lo esperado, pensé que vendría a final de mes.

\- Es por la boda de Sokka.

Y un gran silencio cubrió el comedor, nadie habló en ese instante y Katara lamentó haber abierto la boca.

Por increíble que pareciera la matriarca de la tribu pareció guardar la calma, sin embargo, la maestra agua observó como el cálido liquido que estaba en sus manos se congeló en un instante.

\- Esa mocosa no es digna de convertirse en la siguiente señora de la tribu – comenzó a hablar con desagrado - Sokka tal vez parezca un idiota pero hasta yo se que merece algo mejor que esa buena para nada.

Y siempre caían en lo mismo. Cada vez que se hablaba sobre la boda de su nieto la historia terminaba igual, con su abuela enfurecida y con humor de perros el resto del día. Katara llevaba seis meses en el polo sur, al finalizar la guerra y solo semanas después, cuando muchos de los líderes y mandatarios fueron a la Nación del Fuego para firmar acuerdos y tratados con el nuevo gobernante, fue que finalmente conoció a la familia de su madre. Su tía era alguien encantadora y le recordaba enormemente a su mamá y también conoció a su abuela, la gran maestra agua. Aunque Sokka mostró gran sorpresa ya que _nadie_ se había tomado la molestia de contarle tan importante noticia, la recibió con brazos abiertos y afectuosa bienvenida a la familia.

Aunque les invitaron a ir al sur, su viaje se tuvo que atrasar, el final de la guerra trajo algunas horribles consecuencias como cientos de heridos durante el cometa, Katara estuvo ayudando sin descanso tanto en su nación como en el reino tierra, pasó mucho tiempo viajando de un lugar a otro, pero hasta el inicio de ese año por fin ella y su padre pudieron viajar a la Tribu del Sur.

Se sintió muy feliz y a la vez asombrada por como estaba compuesta la ciudad. Era verdaderamente hermosa, entendía a la perfección el orgullo de Sokka cuando hablaba de ella y también pudo ver el hogar donde creció su madre; aunque su clan estaba un poco lejos de la tribu, así como otros, realmente agradeció estar ahí. Logró conocer de manera mas intima a su abuela y sentía algo en su pecho cuando le decía lo mucho que le recordaba a su madre, aunque no había heredado su humor, lo cual agradecía la matriarca. Realmente estaba feliz, sin embargo se dio cuenta que su abuela no se acortaba la lengua cuando de dar opiniones se trataba, incluso podía ser peor que Toph, y por supuesto, como una mecha al fuego se encendía ante la menor provocación, y lo que últimamente hacia su enojo dar vuelo era la mención de la boda de su nieto, pues, aunque amaba a Sokka, _a su manera_ , su prometida era otra historia. Desde el inicio de su compromiso había mostrado abiertamente su desagrado y desaprobación. Todos en la tribu habían aprendido a mantener la boca callada respecto a ese tema en particular y por temor a que la matriarca los congele vivos, solo Katara parecía ser inmune a su temperamento y ser la única capaz de confrontarla tanto como su paciencia se lo permitía una vez que se desataba hablando de tal suceso como en esos momentos.

\- ¡Culpo al idiota de Pakku de todo esto! - seguía quejándose - Ese viejo idiota no pudo haber elegido peor, ¿Qué acaso no pudo conseguir a una muchacha que le llegara al menos a los tobillos de Kya? Yo le di una reina ¿Y el que ofrece? Una maldita niña malcriada del clan de la Aurora, bola de inútiles que lo único que saben es hacer ropa y joyería ¿De qué sirve eso? haber dime ¿De qué? En un enfrentamiento no durarían ni un segundo, solo son un montón de alzados refinados que no pueden caminar sin que les limpien la nieve que pisan.

Cuando Batou entró al comedor Katara sintió un gran alivio, por un momento su abuela se detuvo de su monologo y se concentró en el maestro agua, pero no de una manera buena.

\- Buenos días - saludó con respeto a las dos mujeres.

En el instante en que Katara quiso responderle su abuela se adelantó.

\- ¿Vienes a decirme que todo esta listo y mi nieta va a partir a la tribu? – le dijo como un reclamo y enojo.

Ver al maestro agua era recordar ese punto en particular, ya que era primo de la novia y aunque él no tenía nada de culpa por el creciente odio hacia la chica, si tenía que descargarse con alguien sería él solo por compartir lazos de sangre.

\- Ehh... – de alguna manera sintió que había echo algo malo, una gesto por parte de Katara le hiso saber el porque del humor de la matriarca. Se habían echo de un código por medio de palabras claves y señas para referirse a la boda del príncipe del sur para no tener la necesidad de mencionarlo, el cual era un tabú en la pequeña tribu – Si, todo esta listo – admitió tratando de pasar de alto el enojo de la señora y líder de clan.

\- Abuela – Katara intervino antes de que hablara – No te desquites con Batou – tomó su mano con la de ella - Si lo deseas puedo irme el mismo día de la boda, o ambas podemos ir.

Una de las personas en el comedor casi se atraganta por lo que había dicho.

\- Se que no es de tu agrado... – la mirada de hielo de su abuela la hiso detenerse – ...La ceremonia – supo decir – Pero se trata de Sokka, tu nieto, debes estar ahí por él y estoy segura de que a la tía Kya le gustará verte.

El temple de su abuela le daba entender que no daría su brazo a torcer. Tuvo que recurrir a su última carta.

\- Si yo llegara a casarme – eso si llamó su atención - Me gustaría que estuvieras ahí, aunque no te agradase mi futuro esposo, yo me sentiría muy feliz si me acompañaras en ese día tan importante.

Y Batou miró lo que nunca antes había visto, la matriarca, la poderosa Hama que en el pasado fue conocida como la titiritera, dejo todo rastro de obstinación y orgullo para ceder ante su nieta.

\- Esta bien – dijo con resignación – Iré, pero solo porque tú me lo pides – con su mano libre acarició la mejilla de Katara mientras ella le sonreía gustosa.

\- ¿Entonces nos vamos hasta el día de la boda? – sugirió.

Y en ese instante todo rastro de amor y calma se esfumó como el humo al viento.

\- No – su voz fue tan fría que le congeló la sangre - ¡Batou! – gritó sobresaltando al maestro agua - ¡Nos vamos de inmediato!

Acto seguido se puso de pie saliendo del comedor, todos parecieron respirar cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella.

\- ¿Qué has hecho?

– Ella... tiene que estar ahí – trató de justificarse.

\- La gran maestra Hama no permitirá esa boda – incluso él lo sabía – De alguna manera u otra tratará de detenerla. Y tu le acabas de dar la oportunidad de hacerlo ¡Ni si quiera tenía pensado asistir!

\- Ese barco salió del puerto hace mucho tiempo Batou, la boda es en solo tres días y si lo que pasó en la fiesta de compromiso no fue lo suficiente para lograr que se cancele entonces nada mas lo hará.

\- Sí, pero tres días es tiempo suficiente para que algo suceda.

La duda estaba plantada en Katara, pero su abuela no podía hacer algo como eso... ¿O si? En el fondo y una muy minúscula parte de ella, que parecía acrecer en esos momentos, presentía que pudo haber sido una mala idea convencerla que asistiera. Solo le quedó rezar para que todo saliera bien. Se puso de pie despidiéndose del maestro agua, tenía que escribir una carta rápido.

Batou la observó salir del comedor.

No le fue tan difícil aceptar a Katara aun después de saber su origen; por ella se dio cuenta que resultaba estúpido odiar alguien solo por pertenecer a la nación con la que estuvieron en guerra tanto tiempo; comprendió entonces que había sufrimiento en ambas partes, fue testigo del deterioro que sufría la Nación del Fuego, muchas de sus comunidades vivían en condiciones precarias, ignorados por el deseo de conquistar el mundo dejando de lado sus problemas y necesidades. El ayudó un poco en la restauración de aquel país, siendo uno de los escasos voluntarios que accedieron a ello, aunque claro, el echo de que fuera la sobrina de lady Kya y nieta de Hama fue algo que le hiso mostrarse un poco mas respetuoso con ella, especialmente por el gran miedo que le provocaba saber lo que la líder del clan le haría si llegase a enterarse que le faltó el respeto a su nieta; suficiente tenía con que lo odiara por ser del clan de la Aurora, especialmente primo de Nala, la mirada de ligero desagrado que le dedicaba en ocasiones lo hacia sentir muy incomodo, aunque eso había cambiado cuando Katara visitó la tribu, el temperamento de la matriarca dio un giro inesperado y todos notaban su buen humor, incluso con él, pero la sola mención de la boda cambiaba todo.

Con un ligero optimismo, y después de haberle rezado e implorado a los espíritus, partió a la gran Tribu del Sur esperando que todo saliera bien.

.

El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio a Sokka y a Aang en el puerto, la sonrisa de los tres chicos fue mas que evidente y expresaba muy poco la verdadera emoción y felicidad que sentían. Se saludaron con un gran abrazo dejando de lado el protocolo, porque, a final de cuentas no se trataba del Avatar, el Señor del Fuego o el príncipe de la Tribu del Sur; eran tres amigos que se reencontraban después de un largo tiempo. Aunque Zuko siguió viendo a Aang varios meses después del final de la guerra, sus visitas menguaron en el segundo año. Se sorprendió de lo grande que estaba, era casi tan alto como él, ya nada había de aquel niño que encontró en un iceberg justamente en ese lugar, ahora era todo un avatar realizado, aunque pudo percibir que no perdió esa inocencia y alegría que tanto lo caracterizaba.

\- Que gusto verte Zuko – dijo con sincera alegría, Sokka era el que por mas tiempo no lo había visto.

\- Lo mismo digo Sokka – expresó de igual manera.

\- ¡WOW! ¡DRUK ESTA ENORME! – gritó Aang.

Zuko sonrió, resultaba imposible que el dragón pasara desapercibido, no era tan grande como los dragones que residían en la isla de los guerreros del sol, pero si tenía un tamaño realmente considerable. Dejando de lado la sorpresa y admiración del gran animal fueron escoltados al palacio. Sus familias les dieron algo de privacidad, sabiendo lo mucho que deseaban hablar a solas.

\- Es increíble chicos, estamos reunidos nuevamente – dijo con alegría Sokka en una habitación privada, le sirvió a Zuko licor de hielo mientras que Aang disfrutaba de un té.

Los ojos grises del monje miraron entonces a Zuko y supo entender el mensaje.

\- ¿Estas bien con esto? – pregunto el maestro fuego mirando a su amigo.

Sokka solo suspiró – Es mi deber desposarme con Nala. Es una tradición que la esposa del jefe sea una mujer perteneciente de alguna de las tribus del sur, ahora es el turno del clan de la Aurora, si no lo hago estaré ofendiendo a su gente y no será nada bueno.

\- Es una costumbre muy extraña – habló Aang, el sentía que todo eso estaba mal.

\- Eso no responde a la pregunta Sokka – insistió Zuko.

Los ojos azules lo miraron ahora con cierto dolor – No hay nada que pueda hacer.

Tanto Zuko como Aang se dieron cuenta que no estaba siendo fácil para su amigo.

\- Podemos escapar esta noche – sugirió el monje – Lo hicimos en el pasado ¿O no?

Los tres sonrieron por el recuerdo, aunque era claro que esa acción no podía repetirse.

\- ¿Qué paso con Suki? – se atrevió a preguntar Zuko, Aang puso atención a lo que diría.

Sokka flaqueó, pero trató que no fuera tan evidente su desánimo, la copa en sus manos de pronto resultó muy interesante. Trataba muy en el fondo olvidar a la guerrera de la isla Kyoshi, pero incluso él sabía que era algo imposible de hacer, la tenía gravada como fuego en su piel y eso es lo que hacía mas tortuoso su recuerdo.

 _\- Estas comprometido..._

 _Sus palabras se escucharon como una sentencia de muerte, Sokka la miró con sorpresa._

 _\- Cómo..._

 _\- ¿Lo estás no es así?_

 _Podía sentir el odio emanando de ella como el humo de una hoguera, inevitable de ocultar – Respóndeme – demandó con fuerza._

 _Apretó sus puños, sus ojos azules fijos en ella – Lo estoy._

 _Y pudo escuchar las grietas abriéndose paso desquebrajando su corazón, fue solo un instante donde dejó mostrar lo que nunca a nadie, dolor, pero se desvaneció tan rápido como había llegado y en su lugar un terrible odio se situó._

 _\- Suki..._

 _El dolor mezclado con odio amenazando en salir en forma de lagrimas, sin embargo no lo permitiría. No quiso escuchar mas, se dio la vuelta para alejarse de él._

 _\- Espera, no es lo que crees, ¡Suki!_

 _Sokka sentía un abismo profundo y obscuro en su corazón al ver como se marchaba, pero de ninguna manera la dejaría partir. Tenía que explicarse, no entendía como rayos ella se había enterado de su compromiso pero debía decirle la verdad. La amaba y por ella estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a su padre, al clan de su prometida y a toda la maldita tribu de ser necesario solo para estar a su lado. Sokka había esperado hasta ese momento para hablar con su padre, cuando se reunieron en la Nación del Fuego para los tratados de paz, pero de alguna maldita manera ella lo supo y como era de esperarse su reacción fue mas que justificada._

 _Corrió para alcanzarla, en el instante en que tocó su hombro ella lo tomó de su mano y lo golpeó con fuerza enviándolo lejos, Sokka calló sobre una mesa derribándola quebrando en el piso todo lo que había sobre ella. Jamás olvidaría su mirada y las últimas palabras que le dijo._

 _\- No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo – el odio tan latente como una herida sangrante - Porque juro que te mataré si lo haces, y no tienes derecho a decir mi nombre jamás._

Y esa fue la última vez que la vio.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo un aleteo y los tres prestaron atención al ave de plumaje blanco que entraba, la lechuza peregrina se posó en el escritorio. Sokka se acercó a leer el mensaje que llevaba en el pequeño compartimiento en su pata.

\- Oh genial.

Por su expresión sus dos amigos supieron que no serian buenas noticias.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Aang.

\- Katara viene en camino.

El corazón de Zuko pareció detenerse.

\- ¿Y eso es malo?

\- No viene sola, mi abuela la acompaña.

La expresión del monje cambió, pero Zuko no lo entendía - ¿Por qué están a si los dos? – preguntó.

\- La abuela de Sokka no acepta a Nala – trato de explicar Aang – El día de la fiesta de compromiso lo dejó mas que claro, hubieras visto el escandalo que creó.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que hiso?

\- Comenzaron a discutir y...

\- Congeló toda la maldita cena y a todos los que estaba ahí de paso – completó Sokka sentado en una de las peludas y cómodas pieles – Desde entonces no ha venido a la tribu, mi madre me dijo que no esperara a que asistiera a la boda – hubo un pequeño silencio que el mismo Sokka rompió con una sonrisa - Vamos chicos, brindemos – extendió la copa vacía – No por esto, si no por esto – alzó mas el vaso al igual que su otra mano, señalando a los dos - Casi dos años que no nos veíamos, y ahora, estamos aquí, juntos. Ustedes dos son mis hermanos, y brindo por este encuentro.

El humor de Sokka cambió rápidamente, él estaba realmente feliz de verlos y tenía razón, después de todo había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos, y eso era motivo para brindar. Incluso Aang se atrevió a beber vino de hielo, la ocasión lo ameritaba, además, un poco no hacía daño.

.

Batou divisó la tribu mientras descendían por el costado de la montaña, las gacelas de la nieve los llevaban tan rápido como sus largas patas lo permitían. Los días eran mas largos en esa época del año, las horas de luz se extendían mas, a pesar de que parecía ser de mañana, el sentido del tiempo del maestro agua le decía que era pasado medio día. El camino hasta la tribu tomaba un día si se salía temprano, pero el repentino cambio de decisión de la matriarca en querer acompañarlos los atrasó por completo, salieron pasado mediodía y tuvieron que acampar durante las pocas horas de obscuridad.

Entraron a la ciudad, pasando las transitadas calles de hielo y agua, se dirigían al muelle hasta que Hama ordenó detenerse.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – miró a su abuela descender del trineo.

\- El que este aquí no significa que me valla a quedar en el mismo lugar que esa mocosa – declaró firmemente – Batou, has que lleven mi cosas a las casas termales.

\- Permite que te acompañe.

\- No – la detuvo antes de que bajara del trineo, colocó su mano en su mejilla, estaba ligeramente fría – Ya he atrasado tu reencuentro con tu padre, ve rápido y salúdalo de mi parte, y por favor, avísale a Gran Gran que estoy aquí, la estaré esperando para tomar el té – afirmó con su cabeza en aceptación a su pedido; miró por última vez los ojos azules de su nieta y le dio un beso en la frente.

Llegaron hasta los muelles, donde el corazón de la tribu flotaba en el mar magnifica y gloriosa. Las murallas de hielo la cubrían, pero aun así, el castillo y otras edificaciones eran fácilmente perceptibles a la distancia. El maestro agua junto a la pequeña escolta que lo acompañaba bajaron las cosas de los trineos acomodando todo a la embarcación que los llevaría a la isla. Tal y como se les ordenó, Batou envió las cosas de Hama a las casas termales.

\- ¿Estas listo para el paseo Zuko? – la mirada que recibió de su hijo le dio la respuesta. Ella solo sonrió.

El día anterior los tres chicos no salieron de aquella habitación hasta muy tarde y muy ebrios, nadie los molestó y ciertamente la familia del sur no se sintió ofendida por la ausencia del Señor de Fuego y del Avatar durante la cena; era casi comprensible y bien recibido que ellos deseaban estar juntos; y evidentemente la pasaron muy bien. Cuando el espacio cerrado de la habitación no les fue suficiente tuvieron la grandiosa idea, por parte Aang, de hacer trineo pingüino. Realmente debían estar agradecidos que todo pasara durante la noche y nadie los pudiera ver, pues ciertamente sería una vergüenza ver a tres grandes figuras del mundo, héroes de la guerra, luciendo estúpidos mientras trataban de montar a los animales de la nieve y además peleándose contra ellos. Ese día fue inolvidable, aunque ciertamente, por lo ebrios que estaban había partes borrosas en aquellos recuerdos.

Zuko no quería salir, deseaba quedarse dormido, como seguramente Aang y Sokka estaban en esos momentos, pero tampoco podía ser egoísta, había privado a su madre de conocer la tribu el día anterior, de alguna manera se lo debía, especialmente porque deseaba que fuera él quien lo guiara por la esplendida ciudad de hielo y nieve.

\- ¿Y mi tío?

\- Salió temprano esta mañana a visitar a Piando.

Zuko se detuvo en su camino para mirar a su madre - ¿El maestro Piandao está aquí?

\- Sí, ayer nos saludó. Creo que llegó desde hace tres días; nos contó que Katara ha estado aquí desde hace seis meses, en la tribu de su abuela.

Recordó un poco del día anterior, Sokka mencionó algo de que estaba en camino. El ya sabía que Katara se encontraba ahí, una carta de hace tres meses se lo había confirmado.

Urza miró como su hijo de pronto se sumergía en su mente, con un pensamiento claro que ella misma podía adivinar sin temor a equivocarse de que se trataba. Caminaba escoltada por él con su mano sujeta al brazo de su hijo, era tan alto que ni siquiera con el pequeño tacón de sus botas podía alcanzarlo, apenas y podía llegarle a la altura de sus ojos.

\- ¿Piensas pedírselo?

La miró sin entender sus palabras, pero la sonrisa de la princesa del fuego le dejo en claro el sentido de su pregunta. Se avergonzó en un instante, desvió la mirada para evitar mas la pena de que su propia madre lo viera y se sintiera aun mas expuesto.

\- De qué... estas hablando? – trató inútilmente de hacerse ver como desentendido.

Se detuvo de su caminar para mirarlo de la única forma en que siempre lo hacía cuando sabía que había echo algo y a pesar de verse descubierto trataba de ocultarlo. Zuko nunca le mentiría, desde niño jamás lo hiso, pero cuando llegaban a situaciones como esas, el simplemente optaba por fingir no saber nada o quedarse callado, como una manera de defensa para así evitar decir la verdad. Pero el joven Señor del Fuego olvidaba que ella era su madre y a pesar de que no estuvieron juntos mucho tiempo había cosas que en ellos parecían no haber cambiado y ciertas costumbres aun se mantenían. Ella lo conocía como la palma de su mano, sabía a la perfección cuando algo le preocupaba y de que manera hacerlo sentir mejor, e incluso cuando la razón de ese cambio en su actitud se debiera a una muchacha.

Urza sabía de los sentimientos que tenía hacia la maestra agua, le fue un poco difícil notarlo, o al menos asegurarse que lo que sentía su hijo era mas que una amistad, su trato hacia ella no era muy diferente al que tenía con la princesa del Reino Tierra, pero, en las pocos momentos que llegó a verlos en el palacio si pudo notar con suma facilidad como Zuko sonreía mas en su presencia; recordaba haber visto la reacción de ella cuando él fue engullido en el tornado de fuego durante la prueba en la isla, su corazón se detuvo en ese instante, pero había sido la joven maestra agua quien corrió hacia él, por el momento ella no fue capaz de ver que había algo ahí, su preocupación había tomado lugar en ese instante, pero ahora, con la calma y tiempo de analizar todo cayó en la resolución exacta de que su hijo estaba enamorado de la hija del maestro de la esgrima y ese secreto era algo realmente lindo de saber.

El gesto de resignación que hiso le dejo en claro que ya no podía ocultarlo mas, suspiró dejando que su aliento se convirtiera en niebla.

\- ¿Te lo dijo mi tío?

\- Él solo lo confirmó cuando yo se lo pregunté.

Zuko sabía que su tío sabía, de alguna maldita manera ese hombre amante del té lo sabía todo, y sus insinuaciones a veces algo vergonzosas le dejaba mas que claro que sabía respecto a Katara, su comportamiento en Ba Sing Se seguramente lo descubrió, aunque fue muy reservado y cuidadoso, pero debía de darle algo de crédito a su tío, el lo conocía demasiado bien.

\- Qué piensas... al respecto?

Lo vio y casi no podía creerlo, ¿Estaba sonrojado? A Urza le pareció demasiado tierno.

\- Creo que es una linda muchacha, sin duda lo es, y sabes que tengo razón pues conozco a varias chicas que son muy hermosas. Pero ella es diferente en muchos aspectos, y eso es algo bueno. Tiene un gran corazón y a pesar de todo por lo que ha pasado no ha cambiado en mucho su forma de ser ¿Cierto? – la calma que vio en su mirada así como el pequeño brillo en sus ojos fue suficiente respuesta para ella – Si me preguntas si es adecuada para ti solo te diré que si tu la consideras digan de ti entonces eso es suficiente para mi – su mano en su mejilla tratando de trasmitirle su sentimiento – No deseo nada mas que tu felicidad y si con ella lo eres entonces tienes todo mi apoyo.

Mejor respuesta no pudo haber obtenido, llevó su mano a la de su madre y le sonrió con gran alegría. Su opinión era muy importante para él y que contara con su apoyo le era mas que suficiente para seguir adelante.

.

 _Su piel era tan cálida como el sol en las mañanas y suave como la mas fina tela que alguna vez llegó a tocar. Se estremecía al tacto y eso le encantaba, le gustaba mucho rozar sus manos por los páramos suaves y curvos de su cuerpo, cada rincón, cada lugar secreto que el ya conocía y sin cansancio redescubría con placer. Su boca abrasadora besaba y marcaba su ardiente piel mientras sus manos acariciaban los planos duros de él. Su cuerpo estaba lejos de ser perfecto, viejas heridas y cicatrices estaban pintadas en la piel dorada por el sol, pero eso jamás le incomodó, solo demostraba lo fuerte que era la guerrera que había robado su corazón, besaba cada una de esas marcas con vehemencia, como demostrando un orgullo oculto por las batallas que ella llegó a ganar._

 _Su cálida mano se cerró en su palpitante erección provocándole un gruñir de placer, la búsqueda de lo que ella quería y ansiaba, el mordió en reacción el dulce pezón que estaba en su boca y el gemir que salió de su garganta lo volvió loco, tanto como la presión que ahora ella hacia en su hombría. Pero fueron sus pequeñas manos las que colocaron su eje en su entrada húmeda; un vistazo a su cara le hiso admirarla, y amarla mas si eso fuera posible, sus ojos avellanas estaban obscurecidos por la excitación, el rubor en sus mejillas era demasiado adorable y sus labios hinchados lo incitaban a besarlos y devorarlos; así lo hiso, la beso con vehemencia mientras se hundía en ella hasta lo mas profundo. Ambos gimieron sobre sus bocas, sus uñas se clavaron en su espalda mientras que sus piernas lo apresaban con fuerza sin querer soltarlo, no dejó escapar un segundo cuando arremetía por segunda ocasión en ella y cada vez mas y mas haciendo rítmico y precipitado su vaivén._

 _Era abrumador aquel placer y tan adictivo como los labios de la mujer bajo él. Sus gritos donde le pedía mas y el susurro de su nombre entrecortado era algo de lo que nunca se cansaría, la tensión de su cuerpo le advirtió que llegaría pronto y motivado por hacerla llegar a la cúspide de su goce su ritmo se volvió mas intenso. Se volvía mas apretada y no pudo evitar gemir en respuesta, estaba tan cerca._

 _\- ¡Sokka!_

Despertó de golpe, sus ojos azules tratando de acostumbrarse a la escasa luz que entraba a su habitación. Sentía el palpitar de su corazón frenético, como un tambor que golpeaba sin cesar, y sin embargo, en ese momento, le dolió. Cada latir era como una aguja que se clavaba mas y mas en él sumiéndolo en ese estado convaleciente que aparentemente llegaba cada vez con mas fuerza desde los últimos días.

Se sentó entre las pieles de su cama, dejó que el frio tocara su piel esperando que así el calor de aquel sueño se fuera mas rápido, pero sus caricias aun las percibía como un rastro fantasma. Miró el desastre que ahora había bajo sus pantalones. Suspiró, tenía que dejar de beber, cada vez que lo hacía ella regresaba visitándolo en sus sueños, y Sokka estaba demasiado cansado de esa crueldad a la que su mente lo hacía pasar.

.

La esplendorosa góndola llegó al muelle privado de la familia real. En el momento en que descendió Nala miró con gran desaprobación como nadie la estaba esperando, solo los guardias que siempre estaban ahí. Un golpe e inmediatamente volteó con horror como uno de los gondoleros había dejado caer una de las tantos paquetes que llevaba en el segundo embarcación que la acompañaba.

\- ¡Ten mas cuidado! – le gritó – Hay cosas muy importantes ahí, si llegas a romper alguna lo pagaras caro.

El pobre chico la miró ligeramente aterrado, era joven, apenas un adolescente, seguramente su primer día de trabajo y el regaño de la chica solo lo entorpeció mas dejando caer sin cuidado otro de los paquetes, el sonido de algo rompiéndose hiso que su cuerpo se congelara.

Se acercó ahora enfurecida. Era el colmo, cuando su madre le dijo que su vestido y otras cosas para la ceremonia no habían quedado como ella ordenó, no dudo en viajar hasta su tribu para personalmente solucionar el problema. La ausencia por su viaje no le permitió conocer al Señor del Fuego, pero para esos momentos la atención de la futura novia estaba en otros asuntos que consideraba mas importantes ¡Y todo su viaje parecía haber sido en vano si los inútiles sirvientes se encargaban de destruir sus cosas!

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido? – se acercó rápidamente al muchacho - ¡Lo rompiste! – gritó de manera acusadora, pero el enojo de la chica no se detuvo ahí, levantó la mano para dar una reprimenda.

El joven cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llegó. Al abrirlos, alguien mas estaba parado al lado de la chica.

Katara sostenía el brazo de Nala, había visto y escuchado todo cuando llegó al muelle, y por supuesto no le agradó para nada lo que planeaba hacer.

\- No te atrevas a golpearlo – advirtió seriamente.

Se zafó de su agarre con brusquedad, la miró desafiante. Nala era muy bella, sin lugar a dudas pero su actitud estaba lejos de ser agradable. Katara usualmente no juzgaba a nadie sin haberlo conocido al menos un poco o conversado con esa persona para dar una opinión justa. Pero en el instante en que conoció a la prometida de Sokka le resultaba muy difícil encontrar algo que le agradara de la chica. Podía ser tan amable y cordial delante de los jefes de la tribu o frente algunas personas, pero en las sombras ese velo se alzaba y dejaba ver lo desagradable y des cordial que en verdad era, se preguntó si Sokka conocía ese aspecto de la que era su prometida, pero sin lugar a dudas su abuela si, además de que la madre de la chica tampoco era de mucho agrado de la matriarca.

Los ojos celestes miraron con enojo a Katara, la última a quien deseaba ver en esos momentos - Y tu no te atrevas a poner tus sucias manos encima de mi de nuevo.

La maestra agua se sorprendió por su forma de hablar, porque, hasta el momento Nala nunca había sido descortés o grosera con ella, su mal humor se limitaba a los sirvientes. Sin querer juzgar con premura atribuyó su tratar a que estaba molesta y simplemente se estaba desquitando, aunque no le alegraba que lo hiciera con ella, era preferible al joven que pensaba golpear.

Sin embargo la futura novia pensaba completamente diferente.

A Nala no le era de su agrado Katara, la había recibido con el respeto y cordialidad que le correspondía, pero a la larga no la consideraba lo suficientemente importante para todo el escandalo e idolatría que la rodeaba. Desde que llegó a la tribu, e incluso desde antes se convirtió en la novedad, la nieta de Hama que había nacido en la Nación del Fuego. Todos parecían cautivados con ella pero la chica de la Aurora la vio como alguien simple y sin atributos que elogiar; sin embargo, el principal motivo de su enojo hacia ella fue el completo desplazamiento al que fue sometida por su culpa, una vez terminada la guerra todos hablaban de ella, del príncipe Sokka, el Avatar y el nuevo Señor del Fuego; para Nala que su prometido se fuera a intervenir en aquella lucha no fue si no motivo de gran disgusto, el muy maldito junto con el avatar y el otro chico habían escapado la noche antes de su compromiso, y ella los odio bastante por eso, ya que no dejaba de culpar a esos dos y a la estúpida guerra por haber intervenido en su gran noche. Aun así, cuando todo finalmente terminó, creía que era su momento de brillar nuevamente, de ser el centro de atención.

Que equivocada estaba.

La llegada de la Tribu del Norte marcó una gran inseguridad en ella, especialmente por la princesa de su tribu hermana; Yue llamaba mucho la atención con su cabello blanco y porte ceremonioso. Hubo rumores de que su compromiso se rompería y el príncipe Sokka desposaría a la hija de Arnook para unir ambas tribus. Por primera vez sintió miedo de perder el lugar que le correspondía, por suerte la princesa ya estaba comprometida y ninguno de los dos jefes mostro interés en llevar acabo un compromiso entre los príncipes. Eso la hiso inmensamente feliz; aunque la presencia de la princesa en la tribu tampoco le era de su agrado, lo último que necesitaba una novia en su gran día es que hubiera otra que llamara mas la atención que ella, sin embargo era algo que podía remediar con facilidad, el cambio en su vestido fue su movimiento. Sería la novia mas esplendorosa y hermosa que jamás haya existido en la tribu. Que su familia fuera quienes controlaban el flujo de piedras preciosas y ricas telas le hacia el trabajo mas fácil.

Pero resultaba inevitable encontrarse piedras en el camino.

La luz se centró en alguien mas dejándola a ella en obscuridad mientras que la nueva prima de su prometido seguía en el escenario opacándola por completo y a su reanudado compromiso. Y eso era motivo suficiente para no soportar verla en esos momentos. Había algunos estúpidos que incluso se atrevieron a decir que era muy hermosa. Se reía internamente de eso, ¿Hermosa ella? de ninguna manera. Nala era por mucho, la mas hermosa en toda la Tribu del Sur, de eso estaba segura, pero la opinión pública estaba dejando muy por debajo a la futura reina de la tribu, especialmente el rumor que el viento helado llevaba a todo el sur, la redescubierta nieta de Hama, se estaba convirtiendo en el centro de atención de muchos jóvenes y jefes de clanes ¡Incluso su tío se atrevió a decir que sería una digna esposa para sus hijos! Que burla y humillación que dijera eso, especialmente en su presencia ¡Ella sería la próxima reina de la tribu! ¡Ella debía de convertirse en el objetivo inalcanzable de los hombres! ¡La mujer mas cotizada del sur! Pero de nuevo, quedaba en segundo lugar, desplazada por la sucia maestra agua frente a ella.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa manera? – Batou intervino – Debes mostrarle respeto a Katara Nala – le regañó su primo.

Y eso fue el colmo para la prometida del príncipe; habiendo crecido dentro de una gran familia acaudalada estaba acostumbrada a que todos cumplieran sus ordenes y caprichos, y ahora que se convertiría en la futura Reyna de la tribu, que le dijeran que inclinara su cabeza ante la sobrina de Hama lo consideraba una humillación.

\- ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? – preguntó airosa – Soy la prometida del príncipe Sokka, es ella quien deberá de mostrar respeto hacia mí – se atrevió a decir – Creo incluso que de ahora en adelante todos deben inclinarse ante mi presencia.

Batou no creía las palabras que había escuchado, sabía que su prima era testaruda y orgullosa pero era el colmo lo que estaba diciendo – Katara es la sobrina de lady Kya, en sus venas hay sangre real ¿Y te atreves a ofenderla diciéndole que se incline ante ti? – enlistó Batou con enojo y vergüenza por el miembro de su familia.

Pero Nala estaba lejos de aceptar lo que había dicho su primo.

\- Tal vez sea sobrina de Lady Kya, pero eso no la hace mas importante que tu o yo. No es mas que una sucia mestiza y de ninguna manera voy a bajar mi cabeza por ella - sus palabras provocaron impacto en los dos chicos frente a ella, al igual que los sirvientes y guardias que estaban ahí, la voz de Nala era escuchaba perfectamente por todos - ¿Y dices que tiene sangre real? – continuó con burla - La única sangre que corre por sus venas es la de una traidora a la tribu que le abrió las piernas a un hombre de la Nación del Fuego. Su sangre es mas sucia que...

El golpe la cayó de repente. Su cara giraba hacia un lado por la bofetada recibida y su mejilla roja dejaba en claro la fuerza del impacto. Batou miró inmediatamente a Katara, sus ojos ardían de una manera que nunca había visto.

\- Jamás te atrevas a ofender a mi madre.

A pesar del rencor con que habló, el maestro agua percibió un profundo dolor en la voz de la chica a su lado, las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, pero antes de darle oportunidad ella se dio la vuelta dispuesta a dejar atrás todo lo que acababa de escuchar, apenas dio unos cuantos pasos cuando de repente una gran cantidad de agua la golpeó en uno de sus costados impactándola contra el muro de hielo.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la acción del miembro de la Aurora, Batou impresionado no fue capaz de moverse hasta solo segundos después reaccionado a lo que acababa de pasar, cuando quiso reprender a Nala por lo que había echo, un látigo de agua golpeó a la chica con potencia arrastrándola al final del muelle.

Nala se inclinó mirando con profundo odio a Katara que se mantenía de pie frente al muro donde fue golpeada, había incluso una grieta detrás; al sentir un ardor aun mas fuerte en su mejilla llevó su mano ahí, al ver el rojo sus ojos se abrieron con impacto, ¡Estaba sangrando! ¡La maldita la hiso sangrar! Cerro su mano en un puño y sin importarle nada atacó.

Tal vez Nala nunca tuvo un entrenamiento como maestro agua, realmente había dejado a mitad su enseñanza pues su madre no consideró que una dama como ella debiera aprender tales practicas; sin embargo eso no dejaba en saco roto lo poco aprendido y por supuesto, añadiendo a eso que su hermoso rostro estaba dañado y el sueño de convertirse en la novia perfecta se veía ahora arruinado le daba un impulso aun mayor en el frenesí de los ataques que lanzaba contra la única culpable.

Batou, al igual que todos ahí se tuvieron que alejar del campo de pelea entre las dos chicas, le parecía increíble y casi imposible de creer el gran alcance de Nala, no tenía idea de que fuera así de fuerte, aunque a sus ataques le faltaba técnica y mejoramiento, su falta de experiencia lo igualaba con la ferocidad de sus golpes. Notaba como en pequeños momentos a Katara se le dificultaba bloquear sus embestidas de agua, pero una novata no podía compararse con la experiencia de la nieta de Hama, era realmente peligrosa en su forma de pelear, pero el punto débil de Katara era irónicamente ese, atacaba para matar, él mismo se había dado cuenta de eso en los combates que tuvo con ella, y ese mismo instinto asesino se veía suprimido en esos encuentros, lo que la hacía fallar en muchas ocasiones por evitar dañar a muerte a su contrincante. Los maestros agua usaban la ofensiva como ataque, pero Katara no, ella atacaba en puntos específicos para neutralizar y acabar con su oponente, era obvio que no deseaba matar a Nala, pero su contención le estaba haciendo perder en ese encuentro, y claro bien dicen por ahí, nunca te cruces en el camino de una mujer despechada o de una novia y su boda.

El agua se concentró en los brazos de Nala creando un pulpo donde lanzaba ataques continuos que se congelaban en el trayecto golpeando peligrosamente a su contrincante, tal vez Katara no deseaba matarla, pero Nala a ella si, lo dejaba mas que claro en sus golpes. Vio entonces que ya no podía seguir con esto mucho mas, de manera sorprendente manipuló el agua que salió por los bordes del muelle y creando una gran torbellino lo dejó ir en su contra, pero en los escasos segundos en que el agua se cerraba sobre Nala, dejó escapar un último pico de hielo directo a Katara, el golpe la alcanzó y menguó el ataque, pero aun así logró impactar a Nala, no tan fuerte como debería pero si lo suficiente para arrastrarla lejos.

Con rabia se incorporó viendo a la distancia a la nieta de Hama, la miraba con una seriedad y enojo que no la perturbó para nada. Ella estaba de pie, demostrándole que había ganado y sobre todo que estaba por encima de ella.

\- ¡SUCIA MESTIZA DE LA NACIÓN DEL FUEGO! – gritó con odio - ¡NO ERES NADIE! ¡JAMÁS SERÁS ACEPTADA POR LA TRIBU! ¿ME ESCUCHASTE? ¡NO ERES MAS QUE UNA TRAIDORA PROVENIENTE DE UNA NACIÓN DE ASESINOS!

Pero Katara ya no deseaba escuchar mas, se dio la vuelta dando por terminado todo dejando a Nala y sus gritos atrás. Lejos estaba de saber que ella aun no había acabado, en su furia por verse ignorada lanzó un último ataque manipulando el agua que se encontraba bajo el muelle.

Katara escuchó el crujir bajo sus pies, y sin previo aviso el agua salió con gran impulso cuarteando el hielo; la parte donde ella se encontraba se derrumbó haciéndola caer al agua congelada, pero el ultimo golpe de Nala provocaría algo mas, al debilitar esa parte de los muelles también provocó que una torre perdiera su estabilidad, cuando Katara cayó al agua, un pilar de hielo se derrumbó sobre ella. El impacto de la torre provocó un gran estruendo que el area privada donde desembarcaban las góndolas para la familia real quedó completamente destruida, Batou saltó de nuevo a la embarcación donde llegó evitando la colisión y la ola creada por el hundimiento lo alejó del deteriorado muelle.

\- ¡KATARA!

Sabía que estaba debajo del pilar de hielo, pero antes de que se quitara la parka y se lanzara al agua helada un segundo estruendo lo detuvo.

El puño de fuego golpeó con gran fuerza la torre que se hundía destruyéndola en cientos de pedazos, después el maestro fuego se dejo sumergir con un único objetivo. La observó hundirse, su cuerpo cayendo lentamente en las profundidades de aquel mar de aguas frías. Nadó hacia ella, cada brazada sentía como si mil agujas se clavaran en su cuerpo, la presión y el frio le dificultaba mas acercarse, pero no se detendría, con gran determinación logró alcanzarla, sujetó la pequeña mano con firmeza y después la atrajo a él. Sus cuerpos estaban pesados, la eliminación de los gruesos abrigos le hiso un poco mas fácil el ascenso, pero el aire era algo que le estaba haciendo falta y cargando otra persona no le resultaba muy fácil llegar a la superficie; una figura que conocía a la perfección descendió hasta él, cuando el dragón llegó a su amo abrió sus fauces jalando a ambos lejos de las profundidades congeladas.

El dragón salió del mar dejando a muchos impresionados, descendió en uno de los puertos aledaños donde otras góndolas o barcos menores se encontraban. Muchos curiosos se acercaban, el animal se había alejado de la pareja pero se mantenía en guardia silenciosa cerca de ellos. Las personas que estaba ahí observaba todo sin saber que hacer. Zheng junto con el resto de la guardia personal de Zuko llegaron de inmediato, se detuvieron al instante al ver la escena frente a ellos.

\- Katara...

Estaba en sus brazos, su cuerpo tan frio como la nieve bajo sus pies, la sangre comenzó a correr por un costado de su cabeza manchando su mano.

 _No podía ser, no otra vez._

Un intenso miedo lo cubrió y con gran impotencia acercó mas su cuerpo al suyo – _No me dejes, por favor no lo hagas –_ Presenciar como era sepultada por hielo y agua era tal vez, la última forma en que imaginó su recuentro con ella después de mas de un año sin haberla visto. Su corazón se había detenido no de emoción si no de terror por lo que veía. Pareciera una broma macabra del destino por ponerla a ella en situaciones tan peligrosas. Creyó que la perdería hace dos años, y la historia parecía volverse a repetir.

Un viento helado lo hiso levantar la cabeza – Aang...

Al monje casi se le cae el alma al suelo por ver a su amiga en tal estado, su piel era mas pálida de lo normal y la sangre que escurría por su cabeza no mejoraba en nada la situación.

\- Haz algo, por favor.

Sin perder mas tiempo se acercó a ellos, se puso de rodillas y colocando una mano en la frente de Katara comenzó a manipular el agua que los rodeaba, el brillo llegó con fuerza, la sanación de la herida al punto de no dejar marca, pero ella seguía dormida, y tan fría.

\- ¿Por qué no reacciona? – el pánico en la voz de su amigo.

\- Necesita entrar en calor – inmediatamente hiso que el agua que los mantenía empapados abandonara sus ropas, los secó al instante – Zuko – con una mirada le dijo que hacer.

Acercó su cuerpo hasta que la cabeza de la maestra agua quedó en el hueco de su cuello, en ese momento, su calor comenzó a aumentar.

Muchos miraban curioso lo que pasaba, para ese momento Batou había llegado esperando ver que lo que estaba sucediendo y si Katara se encontraba bien, se detuvo en seco cuando quedó frente a ellos, él junto al resto de las personas jamás olvidarían lo que sus ojos vieron.

Su calor interno aumentó, pero eso no era suficiente, porque era su propio cuerpo el que estaba recibiendo el cambio de temperatura pero era ella quien lo necesitaba y había una forma de transmitirle esa energía. Una lucecita salió de él como un resplandor y a ella le siguieron otras, las flamas comenzaron a cubrirlo, el Señor del fuego, literalmente estaba cubierto de fuego, el cual se expandió a la chica que estaba en sus brazos. Pero las llamas no los quemaban, no calcinaban la ropa ni la carne, bailaban sobre ellos de manera armoniosa besando con suavidad su piel, un fuego dorado que los cubrió a ambos.

Sintió un suspirar en su cuello y fue en ese momento que se separó para observarla. Sus ojos azules se abrieron por un momento y su corazón latió desbocado llevando un nuevo calor a todo su cuerpo. Pero el gusto le duró muy poco, ella de nuevo parecía desmayarse. Las llamas poco a poco se desvanecieron hasta extinguirse por completo.

\- Estará bien – la mano del monje sobre la frente de la maestra agua – Solo tiene que descansar.

Una mirada de confianza de los ojos grises hiso que se calmara finalmente, la observó de nuevo, el color había vuelto a ella, sus mejillas se veían sonrosadas y su cuerpo había recuperado el calor perdido. Dejó salir un suspiro de tranquilidad. Sin soltar su férreo agarre se levantó con ella en brazos. Su guardia inmediatamente lo rodeó creando un perímetro seguro para él. Llamando a Druk fue como volvió al palacio de hielo de manera mas rápida.

Las casas termales eran un destino turístico para muchos nativos del sur, resultaba realmente extraño como a pesar del intenso frío que dominaba en el polo existieran aquellas termas muy valoradas por todos, y por supuesto que no dudaron en sacarle provecho; un gran hotel fue construido a su alrededor, con secciones de alto lujo y otras mas estandarizadas. Muchos jefes de clanes y comerciantes se quedaban ahí cuando se encontraban de viaje de negocios en la tribu, pero ahora con la boda del príncipe se hallaba abarrotado, aunque los jefes de clanes se hospedaban en el palacio, hubo otros que disfrutaron de sus habitaciones y aguas calientes, como Piandao.

Se podía decir que no era muy fanático del clima helado, pero en las termas encontraba un relajante equilibrio. Aunque su cuñada insistió en recibirlo en el palacio, el espadachín no tomaría lugar hasta que sus hija estuviera con él, mas que nada trataba de atrasar su estadía. No negaría que el palacio era un lugar asombroso y muy cómodo, pero de cierta manera no podía dejar de pensar que estaba un poco fuera de lugar la atención que estaba recibiendo. El no se creía mas que nadie ni menos, era un hombre común que vivía según sus normas y virtudes, que su difunta esposa fuera la hija de una líder de clan y su cuñada la reina de la Tribu del Sur, no hacía demasiado efecto en el espadachín de la Nación del Fuego; había conocido a Kaya como una maestra agua naufrago, perdida en ese nuevo mundo al que apenas salía y nada mas, no era una princesa ni una guerrera, para él siempre fue la chica de hermosos ojos que vino del mar y eso fue suficiente para él.

\- Se esta preparando.

Miró a Iroh que estaba frente a él. Ambos bebían té en los salones privados del gran hotel.

Suspiró – Me lo imaginaba.

Un recuerdo de hace dos años llegó a su memoria.

 _Despertó al sentir la presencia, sus sentidos agudizados le alarmaron, pero se calmó y sorprendió en el momento de ver quien era el intruso. Después del terrible susto que pasó por la convalecencia de su hija, lo último que deseaba hacer era separarse de ella, además de la princesa del Reino Tierra, hubo una visita nocturna que no esperaba. El ahora Señor del Fuego estaba de pie al lado de la cama donde descansaba su hija. La obscuridad gobernaba, solo una pequeña lámpara daba luz creando sombras sobre las figuras que ahora estaban despiertas; Piandao no deseaba creer la predicción de Wu. Supo reconocer el interés que le dedicaba el príncipe cuando se encontraron en Ba Sin Se, fue claro en el momento en que se enteraron que algo malo les había sucedió a ella y a su amiga; sin embargo, después de eso no pudo percibir algo mas entre los jóvenes. Katara seguía con su temple calmado y sereno. Solo por un momento creyó entonces que no había nada mas entre ellos que una amistad valorada; incluso en la isla de los guerreros del sol donde se encontraron meses después, ella y el príncipe mantenían el lazo de amistad. Pero fue hasta ese instante en que se dio cuenta lo equivocado que estaba. La forma en que la miraba, sus ojos dorados brillando con algo mas que la poca luz del fuego y la evidente preocupación mostrada le decía todo._

 _Resultaba mas que obvio que la amaba._

 _\- Se encuentra bien – su voz no lo inmutó, solo hiso que desviara por unos segundos la mirada hacia él para después observar de nuevo a su hija – La maestra agua del norte logró sanarla._

 _No respondió._

 _Lo observó entonces con detenimiento, su vestimenta como ahora nuevo gobernante, incluso su porte le decía algo mas, sus manos se mantenían en su espalda, con seguridad le quemaban por tocarla, pero no lo haría en su presencia, al menos estaba siendo respetuoso. Aunque entrar a la habitación de una dama en horas no adecuadas, por muy Señor del Fuego que seas no es nada apropiado; aun así supo entender que estaba preocupado y agradeció el interés, ni siquiera él se hubiese sentido tranquilo hasta comprobar con sus propios ojos que estuviera sana y fuera de peligro._

 _Un suspiro de calma y de pronto los ojos dorados se fijaron en él – Maestro... – la determinación en su voz fue mas que clara. Sabía lo que le diría._

 _\- No._

 _El Señor del Fuego lo miró con gran asombro y miedo. Cruelmente disfrutó de verlo así, aunque sea por unos segundos._

 _\- Esta noche, es la segunda vez que creo que pierdo a mi hija. No deseo perderla otra vez – sentenció - Al menos... no dentro de un año o dos – agregó al final._

 _Miró al joven al otro lado de la cama sabiendo que había entendido el mensaje. El solo le sonrió con la seguridad de que ahora contaba con su bendición, pero debía de esperar por ella, y aquello fue algo a lo que no se pudo negar._

Le sorprendió bastante lo bien que su hija y el Señor del Fuego mantenían en completa discreción la relación, ni siquiera estaba seguro, en esos momentos si en verdad existía alguna pues se mostraban con gran respeto el uno con el otro cuando estaban juntos, aunque nunca solos; de no ser por la platica de esa noche hace dos años, ni siquiera sospecharía que su hija se encontrara enamorada del joven Señor del Fuego. Pero habiendo relación o no, eso no evitó que dejara a su hija partir al Reino Tierra el año pasado y al polo sur al siguiente; aunque nunca lo admitiera, él incluso estaba atrasando aquella declaración, era un padre después de todo y siendo Katara su única hija no la dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

\- Ha hablado discretamente con algunos consejeros y sabios al respecto – continuó Iroh – Creo que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que tengamos otra boda real.

\- No es eso lo que me preocupa Iroh – declaró finalmente – Sabes que no será fácil y se que muchos mas se opondrán. Es joven y otros querrán la oportunidad de convertir a sus hijas en su esposa, que elija a Katara lo pueden considerar una ofensa, especialmente por su condición y en vista la fragilidad que posee la nación en estos momentos, un disgusto como ese puede acarrear consecuencias nada deseables, será echar a la borda todo lo que se ha conseguido en estos pocos años.

Fue el turno de Iroh de suspirar, el incluso había llegado a la misma conclusión, pero al menos Zuko parecía moverse a su ritmo. La semilla de la intriga había sido plantada cuando el tema, en una ocasión salió a la luz durante una reunión, aunque el demostró el interés que sus concejales deseaban si los dejó con la pequeña duda cuando él, sin haberlo dicho de manera abierta, les dio a entender que tal vez ya tenía pensado en quien se convertiría en su esposa en el futuro. El tema quedó ahí, y los consejeros se quedaron felices al saber que su señor estaba tomando en cuenta tan gran paso y responsabilidad que recaía en él. La procreación de herederos era algo fundamental pues demostraba la solidez de su gobernante y la aseguración de la línea real, solo les quedaba saber quien sería la elegida y de ninguna manera se atrevieron a indagar al respecto o peor aun a sugerir a alguna chica; se habían dado cuenta desde el inicio de su mandato que había ciertos temas donde no tenían derecho a involucrarse, como cuando hablaron sobre su madre, el retorno de la princesa de la nación fue para su desgracia la demostración de lo poco que le importaba al Señor del Fuego las opiniones que aun persistían de un gobierno absolutista y el dictamen que dio al respecto los dejo callados para siempre. Desde entonces, ninguna tema que involucrara sobre la vida privada de su señor y los cercanos a él fue mencionado de nuevo.

Realmente esperaba ver de que manera lograba su cometido con la maestra agua. después de dos años seguramente había pensado en algo, o eso creía.

Haru caminaba por las calles de la ciudad de hielo, estaba muy impresionado, jamás creyó que se encontraría en tan extraordinario lugar; poco recordaba mientras hacia su forzoso entrenamiento como soldado haber escuchado hablar sobre los maestros agua y su forma de vida, muchos indagaban al respecto pues nadie había podido llegar a ellos, a acepción de lo que paso en el norte, pero las habladurías quedaban muy en corto con la realidad. Resultaba realmente fascinante y agradecía poder estar ahí, una de las muy pocas personas proveniente de la Nación del Fuego que podría decir eso.

Al finalizar la guerra se sintió sin rumbo, ciertamente nunca quiso ser soldado, pero rehacer la vida del campo con sus padres tampoco era algo que deseara, así fue que terminó, de alguna extraña manera, convirtiéndose en alumno del gran maestro Piandao. Su cercanía a la maestra Katara le permitió eso, después de haber fungido como su escolta, papel que creía que no podía llevar a cabo con eficiencia, fue que se dio cuenta que en verdad ansiaba volverse fuerte, no quería que lo hicieran de lado como el día del cometa, el deseaba ayudar y si lo había de hacer de cualquier manera tenía que estar preparado para ello. La oferta le había llegado por sorpresa del mismo maestro, y el la aceptó con gratitud, un nuevo desafío que estaba dispuesto a cumplir y que hasta ahora podía decir con orgullo que era un muy buen estudiante y su progreso había sido grande. De ninguna manera podía considerarse débil ahora.

Un grupo de chicas sonreían a la distancia al verlo, como todo joven no perdió tiempo y les regresó el gesto provocando que entre ellas sonrieran aun mas mientras conversaban algo solo para su oídos. A pesar de no tener lazos de sangre con la familia del maestro, fue invitado al igual que Fat en visitar la tribu, dos veces con esa ocasión, para esos momentos el asistente de Piandao se encontraba por algún lado disfrutando de la comida que tantos lugares ofrecían al igual que él. Los diferentes tonos de ojos azules seguían mirándolo y no pudo evitar el pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, que él juraría era provocado por el frio. De pronto observó como el grupo de chicas se tensaba y literalmente huyeron del lugar, sin entender siguió su camino pero se detuvo en seco al ver a la persona que ahora estaba parada a su lado.

Se tragó el trozo de pescado que tenía en su boca sin haberlo masticado apropiadamente.

\- Maestra Hama – reconoció de inmediato. Después de pasar por la impresión le hiso un saludo de respeto.

La matriarca conocía a la perfección al discípulo del maestro de la espada, aunque siendo él uno de los pocos que no vestían los tradicionales colores de la tribu, resultaba fácil reconocer su procedencia, a pesar de no llevar el tradicional rojo, el color gris metálico y negro resaltaban enormemente sobre el blanco y azul.

\- ¿Tu señor esta aquí?

\- Sí, el maestro Piandao se encuentra en las casas termales.

La vio sonreír con gusto, pero, para el aprendiz de esgrima aquel gesto fue un poco aterrador, la abuela materna de Katara daba mucho miedo. Antes de que pudiera decir algo mas un estruendo llamó la atención de ambos y prácticamente de todos los que se encontraban en las calles, su vista fue directa al palacio; la clara imagen de una torre derrumbándose.

\- ¿Un ataque? – por instinto llevó su mano a la empuñadura de la espada que estaba en su cintura.

\- No lo creo.

Después de eso vieron al animal rojo adentrándose al agua y saliendo de ella rápidamente.

\- Es el Dragón del Señor del Fuego.

Hama tenía un muy mal presentimiento - Ve a decirle a tu señor ¡Rápido! – le ordenó, sin esperar un segundo mas el joven desapareció entre el mar de gente que se estaba reuniendo, ella fue directo a los muelles.

Cuando Sokka vio a Druk volando por un costado del palacio y detenerse en un lugar en específico, supo que algo tenía que ver con el estruendo que escuchó momentos atrás, no fue demasiado fuerte, pero era mas que obvio que algo había pasado. Sin detenerse corrió hasta las habitaciones donde sabía, Zuko y su familia se encontraban. Se detuvo solo un momento para tocar pero aun cuando lo hiso abrió la puerta de hielo.

\- ¿Zuko? – entró a la habitación, pero lo primero que vio fue a Katara en la cama del maestro fuego - ¿Qué paso?

\- Fue atacada, ahora esta bien – le respondió con extraña calma.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO QUE FUE ATACADA? ¿POR QUIEN?

\- No lo se, una chica de la tribu supongo.

\- ¿Y porque paso?

Sokka no entendía, Katara no era de las que peleaban o se involucraban en esas cosas, las únicas veces que la había visto en combate era contra Batou, pero eso era por entrenamiento.

\- Supongo que porque era de la Nación del Fuego.

Lo dijo con su vista fija en ella. Lo había escuchado claramente, de echo presenció parte de la pelea mientras se dirigía a los muelles con su madre; los ataques de agua eran percibidos a pesar de la muralla y el arco que dividía los muelles de la entrada al primer patio del palacio, la distinguió a la distancia; peleaba contra un oponente que no logró ver, en un instante se detuvo después de haber lanzado un ataque, supo que ganó, escuchó a la perfección las palabras hirientes, cuando se dio la vuelta lo miró por un momento, reconociéndolo, sus ojos le dijeron la sorpresa de verlo, pero después se cubrió en hielo y agua.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

La confusión en su amigo era mas que evidente.

\- No se porque comenzaron a pelear, pero el echo de que Katara fuera de la Nación del Fuego me temo que tuvo que ver en eso.

El movimiento de cabeza a manera de evidente reprobación e incredulidad. Jamás pensó que alguien de su propia tribu iniciara un enfrentamiento por algo como eso. Él era consiente de que algunas personas, especialmente del reino tierra, odiaban aun a los originarios del este; pero no creía que ese odio se extendiera hasta su tribu, porque realmente no habían tenido mucho problema en repeler a los soldados en tiempos de guerra. Se defendían, eso era todo, nunca hubo bajas considerables ni ataques que lamentar, a excepción del día del cometa cuando salieron a ayudar, sin embargo aun así, las bajas no fueron demasiadas, no como lo estimaban. Cuando la paz llegó, realmente no cambió demasiado en la vida común de la tribu, excepto que ahora no debían de estar en extrema vigilancia día y noche. Sin embargo y al parecer si existía un rencor hacia la nación del elemento flameante, entonces, el desquite venía de manera natural así como el repudio. Sus propias conclusiones lo estaban llevando a algo que no le gustaba, si era comprensible que algunos, y no todos, tuvieran algo en contra de los maestros fuego entonces resultaba obvio que disputas como esa se dieran lugar, pero aun después de dos años no había pasado nada como eso, especialmente por la evidente ausencia de ciudadanos de la Nación del Fuego que había en la tribu, a excepción de Katara, y que fuera precisamente ella quien estuviera involucrada era lo mas desconcertante.

La observó entre las pieles; una imagen similar de hace dos años. Un gran enojo lo cubrió al igual que la vergüenza de que su propia gente hiciera algo por ese motivo. No solo por el echo de que Katara fuera su prima, si no también, que acciones como esas no podían ser permitidas. Estaban en paz ahora, él principalmente había peleado por eso, que otros tratasen de destruir o de no ver lo que habían logrado resultaba muy molesto. El racismo sería algo que no toleraría dentro de su tribu.

– Me aseguraré del que se atrevió a hacer esto lo pague – sentenció el príncipe.

\- ¿Aun si es tu prometida?

Observaron a Aang entrar por el balcón. El maestro aire adolescente no se veía muy feliz, se había quedado atrás para reconstruir el muelle y levantar la torre, el poder de sus habilidades se lo permitía dejando todo como una vez fue. La conmoción por lo sucedido fue grande y muchos hablaban al respecto, pero Aang hiso sus propias conjeturas al mirar a la prometida de Sokka a la distancia. Sus gritos de evidente molestia mientras entraba al palacio no pasaron desapercibidos para el avatar. Una explicación fue lo primero que pidió y la única persona que en esos momentos parecía dispuesta a hablar fue un joven gondolero al servicio de la chica de la Aurora.

\- Nala ofendió a la madre de Katara – explicó - Ella la abofeteó pero fue tu prometida la que inició el enfrentamiento.

Sokka no creía, sin llegar a ofender a su amigo, que Nala pudiera hacer algo como eso; que insultara a la madre de Katara resultaba un poco fuera de lugar, es decir, ni siquiera la conoció. Entonces ¿Qué motivos tiene Nala de odiarla? ¿Solo porque era de la Nación del Fuego? Honestamente debía de existir algo mas que eso.

Por otro lado...

Él había visto a Katara pelear y de ninguna manera cruzaba por su mente la idea de que fuera vencida por Nala, especialmente porque según sabía que su prometida ni siquiera había entrenado adecuadamente como maestra agua. Parecía inverosímil que fuera Katara la que estuviera inconsciente y no al revés si es que en verdad se había enfrentado a su prometida. Sin embargo que Aang lo dijera significaba que era verdad, de ninguna manera dudaría de la palabra de su amigo.

\- ¡Oh, Katara!

Se sorprendieron de la entrada de la reina de la tribu, Kya inmediatamente se sentó al borde de la cama mirando a su sobrina con evidente preocupación, tocó su rostro esperando que ella despertara.

\- Sokka - los tres voltearon a ver al jefe de la tribu que entraba a la habitación, los ojos azules del jefe pasó de ellos a la chica que estaba en la cama. Solo un segundo después miró a Zuko.

.

El estruendo de la puerta de hielo al cerrarse casi provocó grietas en ella.

\- ¿Me puedes decir que fue lo que paso?

Akina observaba como su hija se pasaba por la habitación echa una furia, Inmediatamente cuando supo del incidente fue con ella. Nala la ignoró por completo. Dejó caer el fino abrigo completamente empapado e inutilizable, lo primero en hacer fue caminar hasta su espejo y ver la herida en su rostro.

\- ¡ESA MALDITA ME HISO ESTO! - gritó sin contención, rápidamente tomó un pañuelo e hiso presión en su mejilla lastimada – LLAMA A ALGUIEN ¡RÁPIDO!

La imagen que le regresaba el espejo no fue algo que le gustara además de la línea roja en su mejilla. El cabello estaba desordenado, mechones sueltos le daban un aspecto que jamás aceptaría, su maquillaje corrido en líneas negras bajo sus ojos ¿Así había entrado al palacio? ¿TODOS LA VIERON CON ESE ASPECTO? Su enojo creció mas y solo pudo culpar a una sola persona

La puerta se abrió de nuevo solo para dejar ver al jefe de su clan mas enojado que nunca acompañado de su hijo que compartía su humor.

\- ¿Atacaste a la nieta de Hama? – no lo gritó pero su furia era mas que evidente. Nala no se inmutó por el temperamento de su tío.

\- ¡Mira lo que me hiso! – señaló su rostro – ¡SE LO MERECIA!

\- ¿Cómo por todos los infiernos te atreviste a hacer tal estupidez? – se acercó a su sobrina con el enojo saliendo de cada poro.

\- No fue su culpa – intervino Akina – Seguramente esa chiquilla comenzó todo.

\- Así es, ella me atacó primero, me dio una bofetada ¡Y después me golpeó haciéndome sangrar!

\- ¡Por que tu la ofendiste, y fuiste tu quien inició la pelea! – aclaró Batou.

El jefe del clan estaba mas que informado al respecto, todos en el palacio lo estaban, su propio hijo le informó de lo sucedido sin omitir nada, especialmente la identidad de las personas que presenciaron todo, y las que intervinieron; para esos momentos seguramente ya habían llegado a oídos del jefe Hakoda lo que pasó y lo que seguiría no sería nada bueno.

\- ¡A mi me insultaron primero! – seguía defendiéndose – ¡Esa maldita mestiza, al igual que tu Batou!

La palabra mágica había salido al aire y su tío la miró con un nuevo desagrado al igual que su hijo.

\- Esa mestiza como tu la llamas no es cualquier persona – habló Batou, por su tono de voz dejaba en claro que odiaba lo que acababa de decir su prima – Es la nieta de Hama, de ninguna manera se quedara de brazos cruzados por lo que acaba de pasar y sobre todo – se acercó mas a ella – El mismo Señor del Fuego escuchó como la insultabas a ella y a toda su Nación.

\- Una Nación que sostuvo una guerra de mas de cien años – habló de pronto Akina, parándose al lado de su hija mostrando apoyo mientras posaba sus manos en sus hombros – No tienen ningún derecho a mostrarse ofendidos después de todo lo que causaron.

\- Tal vez sea así, pero eso no quita el echo de que ahora son aliados – habló el jefe de su clan, vio que su hermana quiso decir algo pero la calló de inmediato - Ninguna de ustedes dos sabe el alcance de lo que ha pasado. Hay sombras muy poderosas detrás de esa muchacha y ninguno estará muy contento con lo que acabas de hacer especialmente el _por qué_ lo hiciste.

Miró a Nala seriamente, trataba muy en el fondo que se dieran cuenta de la estupidez que había sido enfrentarse a Katara. Era una ciudadana de la Nación del Fuego, miembro de la familia real de la tribu por segunda línea, nieta de una de las mas grandes maestras agua y de un clan altamente reconocido por su fuerza, y no estaba precisamente en buenos términos con la matriarca de aquel clan, sabía que Hama solo estaba en busca de una excusa para terminar la boda de su sobrina, odiaba a Nala de manera muy evidente y lo que acababa de pasar le daba la oportunidad perfecta de acometer en su contra. En ningún momento dudó de la palabra de su hijo cuando le contó el porque del inicio de aquella pelea. Maldijo el momento en que se dejó convencer por su hermana para que Nala se convirtiera en la prometida del príncipe Sokka.

Según marca la tradición la esposa del príncipe heredero sería escogida de uno de los clanes, el suyo era el correspondiente en ese momento, por lo general, la chica escogida era la hija de los jefes, pero él tenía dos hijos y la segunda opción fue su sobrina. Aunque lo correcto hubiera sido hablar con otros hombres del clan para llegar a un acuerdo sobre quien se convertiría en la prometida del príncipe, Nala mostró mucho interés en el papel y de ninguna manera dejó que alguien mas tomara ese lugar. Su propia aceptación de tal responsabilidad fue otro grano añadido a la balanza al favor de su sobrina, lo último que deseaba era _obligar_ a una jovencita a casarse, aun si se trataba del príncipe de la tribu. Sin embargo, Nala podría ser tan educada como cualquier jovencita de su posición, pero incluso el dudaba si fuera apta para tal responsabilidad como convertirse en una soberana. Conocía demasiado bien a su sobrina como para saber que era capaz de hacer algo estúpido que arruinara todo. Siendo honesto, sabía que su temperamento caprichoso, todo producto de los mimos de su hermana, tendrían consecuencias, y ahí estaban, la predicción echa realidad y con la peor persona se tuvo que producir aquel error. No se trataba de una simple discusión, había tenido alcances fuera de rango y las consecuencias serían también igual de grandes.

Un golpe en la puerta lo detuvo de darle el sermón de su vida a su sobrina. Una sirvienta con un único mensaje.

\- El jefe Hakoda lo espera a usted y a su hijo para una audiencia en el salón del Jefe de inmediato.

El líder del clan de la Aurora miró de nuevo a su sobrina, a pesar de que ella fue la culpable de todo ese alboroto, era obvio que sería él quien daría la cara y pagaría por los platos rotos.

\- Turk – le habló su hermana antes de salir - No fue culpa de Nala.

La miró como si fuera un chiste – Eso lo decidirá el Jefe Hakoda - sentenció dando por seguro que él no metería las manos al fuego por ella.

\- No pueden hacerme nada – habló Nala cuando su tío y su primo salieron – Fue ella la que empezó, es ella quien debe de ser castigada. Ofender a la prometida del príncipe no puede pasar por alto.

\- Así es querida.

Su madre acaricio su cabello haciendo una mueca por su mal aspecto, sin decir mas le hiso que se cambiara de ropa, de ninguna manera permitiría que su hija fuera vista de esa manera.

\- Padre – Batou le habló mientras caminaban por los pasillos de hielo hacia el salón del Jefe – Debí de haber intervenido, no debí de haber dejado que esa pelea continuara – apretaba con fuerza sus puños.

\- No es tu culpa hijo – le dijo con cierta calma, miró a su padre, por extraño que pareciera se veía tranquilo.

\- Si te soy honesto no pensé que Nala tuviera tal alcance.

Su padre solo suspiró - ¿Sabes algo de ella? – preguntó después.

\- Creo que esta bien, el avatar y lord Zuko la ayudaron – recordó el fuego dorado cubriéndolos a ambos en un intento de darle calor. Realmente no pensó que algo como eso fuera posible, un fuego que no quemara.

Se detuvieron en la gran puerta. Sin ningún rastro de temor entraron al salón.

.

Tanto Iroh como Piandao entraron rápido al palacio, solo escuchaban habladurías e historias incompletas sobre lo que había pasado, pero en todas no se dejaba mencionar del ataque sufrido hacia Katara por parte de la prometida del príncipe Sokka. Y por tercera vez Piandao se sentía al borde la histeria. Sus pies los dirigían a las habitaciones donde los procedentes de la Nación del Fuego se hospedaban. La primera persona a quien vieron fue a Zheng, la guardia personal de Zuko inmediatamente se movilizó al enterarse del atentado, aunque su señor no estuvo involucrado directamente eso no evitó que se desplazaran a su disposición, especialmente después de que vieron como se adentro a la fría agua.

\- Ella esta bien – sus palabras dirigidas al hombre moreno.

El maestro de la esgrima suspiró, pero eso no quitaba del todo la preocupación por su hija, Zheng los condujo a la habitación de su señor, por ordenes de la princesa Urza había ido en busca del padre de la maestra agua, Katara ya había despertado.

\- Papá.

Piandao la abrazó al momento de verla, le era inevitable - Por Agni, ¿Nunca dejarás de darme preocupaciones?

\- Lo siento – habló avergonzada – Todo esto fue mi culpa, no debí de haber golpeado a Nala – trató de explicarse.

\- Jamás te disculpes por lo que hiciste - miraron entonces a Hama que estaba sentada en el otro extremo de la habitación bebiendo té tranquilamente – Si hay algo que lamentar es que hayas dejado que ella te venciera, pero incluso hasta yo hubiera bajado mi guardia si me enfrentaba a esa mocosa.

Aunque Katara no deseaba estar de a cuerdo con su abuela no se atrevía a contradecirla. Siendo honesta consigo misma no se arrepentía de haberla abofeteado, pero en el fondo sabía que no era esa la manera correcta en que se debían arreglar las cosas. Sin embargo que la atacara con agua le tomo desprevenida y aceptó la oferta de su duelo como una manera de dejar salir el odio que se había formado en ella por el insulto previo. Así, en conclusión ella también tuvo la culpa de que las cosas se salieran de control terminando en una pelea que casi acaba con su vida; visto desde otro ángulo resultaba estúpido morir por algo como eso, aun si la memoria de su difunta madre había sido insultado, pero era precisamente ese detalle lo que la hacía no arrepentirse del todo por lo sucedido, contrariándose a si misma, Katara no sentía el mínimo de arrepentimiento por haberse enfrentado a Nala, y efectivamente así como lo decía su abuela, solo se arrepentía por haberse dejado vencer, porque siendo honesta, de haber querido, la había eliminado con el primer golpe de su látigo de agua y una simple cortada en su mejilla hubiese sido el mínimo de sus preocupaciones para la prometida de su primo.

\- Solo espero que esto que no traiga malas consecuencias - miraron entonces a Iroh.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? – pregunto Katara.

\- Acabamos de salir de una guerra, la Nación del Fuego aun no es vista con buenos ojos, y aun siendo una maestra agua eres de la Nación del Fuego Katara – terminó de agregar.

Y entonces sintió como una terrible sensación se situaba en su estómago.

\- No tienes nada de que preocuparte – habló tranquilamente Hama mientras bebía de su té – Aunque tal vez tu fuiste la que dio el primer golpe – porque ya estaba al tanto de lo sucedido - Hay algo aun mas importante que tomar en cuenta, y se con seguridad que Hakoda ya se ha percatado de eso.

Sonrió con gusto mientas degustaba de su té.

Zuko no se encontraba con ellos y Iroh sabía con seguridad que estaría en la reunión con el jefe Hakoda y otros líderes de clan, supo que estaba en junta cuando llegaron al palacio. Lo sucedido no era algo que pasaría desapercibido especialmente por las involucradas. Deseó estar con sobrino en esos momentos, pero confiaba de alguna manera que Zuko sabría manejarlo correctamente. Solo esperaba que sus sentimientos hacia la maestra agua no influyeran de manera contraproducente para él.

Akina junto a su hija esperaban pacientemente en su habitación, hasta que su presencia fue solicitada en el salón del jefe. Ninguna se inmutó por ello, al contrarío sintiéndose tan dignas como su posición lo permitía ambas fueron conducidas a donde se le había llamado.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabes? – preguntó con discreción a la sirvienta que la guiaba.

\- Aun no sabemos sobre lo que se habló en la junta, pero sé que lady Katara también fue invocada.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Sabía lo que pasaría y le gustaba aun mas la idea de estar en primera fila cuando la obligaran a disculparse por la falta que cometió. Ella era sin lugar a dudas culpable por lo que había pasado, y por supuesto Nala no tenía la culpa de que casi muriera en la pelea, solo demostraba lo fuerte que era su hija. Que la otra fuera torpe y estúpida como para aceptar el enfrentamiento aun sabiendo que no podía ganar y resultar lastimada había sido decisión de ella. A la forma de ver de Akina su hija no había echo nada malo.

Katara sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho mientras se acercaba al salón del jefe. Su abuela tal vez mostraba una gran calma por lo que había pasado y se notaba tan confiada e incluso feliz, pero ella estaba lejos de compartir aquel sentimiento. Realmente, hasta ese momento que caminaba como si fuera directo a su sentencia de muerte se dio cuenta de la gravísima falta que había cometido. Especialmente después de lo que dijo el señor Iroh.

Acababa de terminar una guerra de cien años contra la Nación del Fuego ¡Su nación! Y obviamente que ella atacara a la prometida de su primo no era algo bueno en absoluto. La fragilidad de la paz estaba juego, su patria, con mucho esfuerzo y trabajo se estaba limpiando poco a poco de aquella mala reputación que aun le precedía. Y ella, con mano limpia en forma de una bofetada acababa de echar a la basura el poco avance que habían logrado. Debió de haber sido mas consiente en ese momento, las consecuencias de su impulsividad podría resultar en una enemistad con la tribu. El orgullo quedaba muy por debajo si la paz y el equilibrio estaban en juego. Se encontraba en una situación muy delicada en ese momento, por defender la memoria de su madre había ofendido a la familia de su tío al agredir a Nala, quien indirectamente formaba parte su familia ahora. Por su parte, ella ni siquiera podía decir lo mismo; apenas y unos meses que los había conocido, no podía decir con orgullo que era un miembro de su familia, ya no se creía merecedora de eso, porque, a final de cuentas, Katara no era un miembro de la tribu, ella era una ciudadana de la Nación del Fuego y aunque compartiera lazos de sangre con lady Kya no hacia menor su ofensa o que fuera pasada por alto.

Recibiría sin reclamo el justo castigo y rogaría de ser necesario que no se le reprendiera a su nación por la falta cometida por ella.

Iroh estaba a su lado al igual que su padre y la princesa Urza. Como si trataran de transmitirle un poco de valor. Algunos miembros de la guardia de Zuko también la acompañaban, pero eso la hacía sentir como una prisionera siendo escoltada a su juicio, lo cual no estaba lejos de ser verdad. Cuando Nala y su madre llegaron no paso por alto la mirada de evidente satisfacción en sus rostros, notó entonces como la herida en su mejilla estaba aun expuesta, levemente sanada, como tratando de exponer a manera de evidencia lo que ella le había echo. Maldita tramposa, trato de ignorar su actitud alzada y confiada; sabían en el fondo que ella sería la que pagaría por todo lo causado. Respiró con profundidad esperando que terminara rápido.

Las puertas se abrieron, pero cuando madre e hija quisieron entrar el guardia las detuvo.

\- Solo su hija entrará al salón – advirtió.

Sintiéndose ofendida dejó que Nala se adentrara. Ella quería presenciar el castigo hacia la chica de la Nación del Fuego, pero se contuvo de decir cualquier comentario. Sin mas se hiso aun lado esperando con satisfacción que fuera su hija quien le contara de su propia boca lo que pasó.

El salón ovalado dejaba ver a la perfección a las personas ahí reunidas. Katara sintió la mirada de los líderes de clan que ahí estaban, de alguna manera no quería verse humillada delante de ellos al haberlos ofendido por la falta que cometió, pero era algo que resultaba imposible de evitar, miró entonces su ropa, vestía de azul y por un momento no se sintió digna de llevarlo.

Bajaron las escaleras de hielo cubiertas de pieles hasta que tomaron lugar al centro del salón. Las plataformas que alzaban desde sus cabezas permitían una vista panorámica perfecta de las personas que estaban ahí ubicadas. El jefe Hakoda al centro frente a ellas, su esposa Kya y el príncipe Sokka a sus costados, un nivel abajo, al costado de Sokka estaba Aang y a su izquierda el Señor del Fuego sobresalía en color rojo. Nala miró a su tío ubicado a la derecha de lady Kya. El resto de los líderes, incluyendo al maestro Pakku observaban distribuidos en los escalones del salón.

Se hiso un silencio mientras las chicas tomaban lugar esperando por lo que les dirían.

Katara observó de reojo a Zuko. La vergüenza pintando en su cara le hiso incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. Seguramente estaba enojado con ella por haber puesto en riesgo todo el trabajo echo en mantener la frágil paz. Debió de haber dejado que se ahogara en el mar y así, tal vez no tener que estar pasando por esta situación por su culpa, su muerte podría haber sido un pago justo por su falta. Sabía que él la había salvado, se lo dijeron cuando despertó y eso solo aumentó mas la vergüenza en ella en esos momentos y la culpa por sus actos irresponsables que incluso lo pusieron en peligro a él.

\- Nala, Katara – habló el jefe de la tribu haciendo que su corazón saltara – Creo que ambas saben el porque han sido llamadas aquí.

Ninguna de las dos habló, una pequeña inclinación de cabeza fue mas que suficiente.

\- En primer lugar, si deseaban arreglar cualquier indiferencia que existiera entre ustedes debieron de haberlo echo en un salón de combate y no en el muelle – hablaba con seriedad y evidente disgusto - Pusieron en peligro a muchas personas inocentes por su disputa además de que causaron severos daños al palacio.

En ningún momento se les había cruzado por la cabeza de ambas chicas que serian regañadas por eso. Aunque ahora que lo mencionaba era un buen punto y comprendían el enojo del jefe, de cierta forma habían destruido parte de su casa.

\- Una vez dicho eso, quisiera que en el futuro consideren también resolver sus disputas de manera adecuada y como se espera que sea entre dos damas de su posición. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir al respecto.

 _¿Qué? ¿Era todo?_ – Katara estaba mas que sorprendida y miraba con grandes ojos a su tío político, un vistazo rápido a su tía y su sonrisa la calmó al instante. Al parecer todo estaba bien y no había ocasionado un distanciamiento entre las naciones. Sintió su corazón latir con tranquilidad. Hasta que Nala abrió la boca.

\- ¿Cómo? – gritó - ¿Eso es todo? ¿Dejaran esto en un simple regaño por haber peleado en los muelles? ¡ELLA ME INSULTÓ! – señaló a Katara - ¿Y NO LE DIRAN NADA?

Las miradas cambiaron por completo. Turk se tuvo que morder la lengua para no gritarle a su sobrina y ponerla en su lugar de una vez por todas.

\- Eso me lleva al segundo punto – habló el jefe con un tono aun mas severo que el anterior – Nala, en vista a tu conducta mostrada hacia un ciudadano de la Nación del Fuego, he llegado a la decisión de romper tu compromiso con mi hijo, el príncipe Sokka.

Sus ojos se abrieron con evidente asombro, casi al igual que Katara, no se esperaba para nada eso. Miró a Sokka, el no lucía sorprendido, su rostro estaba en calma.

\- ¿Qué? – apenas y pudo decirlo, la incredulidad aun en su rostro.

\- Nala – fue el turno de Kya de hablar – El deber de los jefes de la tribu no es solamente el de gobernar, somos embajadores de nuestra propia gente, representamos a toda la tribu y lo que nosotros hagamos reflejará la conducta de nuestra nación hacia el mundo. Esta tarde has demostrado no ser digna de llevar tal responsabilidad, tu conducta hacia una persona de otra nación no es aceptable.

Sokka nunca había visto o escuchado a su madre tan enojada como en esos momentos. Pero mas que nada sabía del dolor que sentía porque al parecer, el insulto hacía su hermana había iniciado todo eso.

\- No puede hacerlo – lo dijo mas para si misma que para los demás, apretaba con fuerza la tela de su vestido, sus ojos clavados en el hielo con una conmoción que después dio paso al enojo - ¡No pueden hacerme esto!

Pero la mirada seria de todos le decía lo contrarío. Buscó a su tío en un intento de que ayuda pero sus ojos solo mostraban el mismo disgusto que los demás. Entonces sin querer fijarse con detenimiento puso su atención en la chica que estaba a su lado.

\- Todo esto es tu culpa – susurró hacia ella. Katara la miró - ¡TU MALDITA MEZTIZA!

Y después de su grito se abalanzó contra ella.

Todos afuera fueron capaces de escuchar el escandalo detrás de las gruesas paredes de hielo. Después de unos segundos la puerta se abrió dejando ver al jefe Turk cargando sobre su hombro, como un costal de carne a su sobrina que no dejaba de patalear y gritar.

\- ¡DEJAME! ¡MATARÉ A ESA SUCIA RATA DE LA NACIÓN DEL FUEGO! ¡LA HARE PAGAR POR LO QUE HISO! ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASÍ ¿ME ESCUCHASTE MEZTIZA? ¡ME ASEGURARÉ DE MATARTE!

\- ¡SOLO CALLATE DE UNA VEZ O YO MISMO TE CERRARÉ LA BOCA! – gritó Turk evidentemente cansado de su grita.

Akina corrió de inmediato hacia ellos tratando de que le explicaran que es lo que había sucedido.

Hama veía aquello como una muestra del destino en donde le estaba regresando el golpe a aquel maldito clan que odiaba tanto. Hace muchos años que ella enfrentó una situación que la puso contra la espada y la pared, y todo ello por culpa de esa odiosa familia. Kaya había sido elegida en ese entonces como la prometida del príncipe Hakoda. Como era tradición en la tribu, la esposa del jefe era elegida entre uno de los clanes existentes en el sur. El clan que le correspondía ese año era al de La, Hama estando de acuerdo con su esposo, aun en vida, no se opusieron, al contrario creían que los dos jóvenes compartían sentimientos. Pero su hija mayor, quien heredó por completo su temperamento pensaba completamente diferente a ellos. Escapó de la maldita tribu un día antes de la fiesta de compromiso. La maldijo por todos los espíritus habidos y por haber por su gran impertinencia. Sin embargo, que ahora perdiera a una hija se convirtió en el último de sus preocupaciones cuando el clan de la Aurora comenzó a ponerse en su contra.

Fue el jefe de aquel entonces el que propuso que tal ofensa hacia el príncipe no debía pasar desapercibida y el clan debía de ser castigado por ello. Hama no deseaba creer que algo como eso estaba pasando, pero el objetivo de aquel odioso hombre estaba mas que claro, el deseaba que su hija tomara lugar como la prometida del príncipe; sugirió entonces el salto de clanes para ser el siguiente y la posición de una reina _digna,_ como lo describía él, solo podía ser ocupado por su hija.

Hama y su esposo estaban mas que dispuestos a pelear por el honor de su clan, aun si eso significaba la guerra contra todos los clanes en el sur que estuvieran de acuerdo con la idea de ese maldito hombre vendedor de telas. Pero, no tuvo que ser necesario tal acción, pues el mismo príncipe sugirió algo diferente, se casaría con la hija menor de los jefes del clan. Exponiendo que de esa manera continuaba con la tradición y así, el clan de La no estaría cometiendo una falta. Pakku accedió a ello y dejo que su hijo se desposara con Kya, no solo por el buen argumento de su hijo, si no también, por que respetaba a los jefes del clan y una parte en su interior sabía que si iba en contra de ellos nada bueno pasaría. Seguramente matarían a mas de la mitad de los maestros agua en la tribu después de un enfrentamiento sangriento, pues era bien conocido el poder de los provenientes de La, y en esos tiempos de guerra, una pelea entre su gente no sería lo mas inteligente que sucediera. Aceptó de buena gana la opción que le brindaba su hijo dejando así en el olvido el enfrentamiento que casi se dio a inicio ese día.

Ahora la maestra en sangre control sonreía con felicidad deseando que su esposo viviera para ver eso. Seguramente lo hacía desde el mundo de los espíritus compartiendo su regocijo. Lo que una vez los puso en una situación comprometedora en el pasado, ahora se les devolvía a los principales culpables de ello. Observó a la mocosa alejarse gritando y berrinchando. Solo supo describir ese momento como el mas placentero de su vida.

Los hombres ahí no dudaron entonces que habían tomado la mejor decisión en estar de acuerdo con el rompimiento del compromiso. Por increíble que pareciera el mismo Turk lo sugirió y ahora veían que tenía justa razón en decir que su sobrina no estaba lista y ciertamente nunca lo estaría para ser la próxima reina de la tribu. Esa decisión se tomó minutos después de que Batou expusiera los hechos sobre lo que había pasado, fue él precisamente quien defendió a la chica de la Nación del Fuego admitiendo que no tenía nada de culpa mas que de reaccionar con impulso por la ofensa hacia la memoria de su madre, incluso se disculpo con el Señor del Fuego por la osadía del miembro de su familia. Lord Zuko no mostró ningún interés en tomar alguna represaría en su contra, aunque tenía el derecho de hacerlo pues Nala había ofendido y de peor manera a la maestra agua de su nación. El echo de que también hubiera manchado el recuerdo de otra miembro de la tribu no se tocó. Y sin embargo lo que los entretuvo por tanto tiempo fue el debate de qué se haría a continuación. Su príncipe ahora no se desposaría, y el tema de tener que elegir a otra chica del clan de la Aurora o de otro clan dio inicio a un largo argumento.

Al final y en vistas las circunstancias de que no llegarían a un acuerdo próximo el mismo Hakoda dio por terminada la reunión. Sus últimas palabras fueron las que consternaron a Sokka.

- _Durante muchos años hemos seguido una tradición en nuestra tribu, no soy quien para romperla, pero en vistas las circunstancias no creo que seamos nosotros y bajo nuestro propio interés quienes elijamos a la compañera con quien compartirá mi hijo su vida. Es una decisión muy importante y ahora todos podemos ver las consecuencias si esa elección es equivocada._

 _Confió en que su criterio lo hará elegir sabiamente. Ya en el pasado ha demostrado que sus decisiones han sido correctas. Y puedo decir con orgullo que eso nos ha llevado a donde estamos ahora._

 _Una ligera mirada hacia él y los dos jóvenes que se observaban a su lado confirmó a lo que se refería._

Piandao miró a su hija finalmente salir acompañada del Señor del Fuego, su apariencia no era para nada similar a como había entrado, pareciera que hubiese peleado con un gato pantera, aunque a ese mismo gato lo acababan de sacar del salón hace unos momentos.

\- ¿Estas bien? – se acercó a ella. Al estar cerca notó las marcas en su cara.

\- Son solo unos rasguños, los sanaré después.

\- Debió de haber visto a Nala – comentó a Aang que se paraba a su lado – Katara tiene un buen derechazo, su ojo estará morado seguramente una semana.

Después de eso fue llevada a su habitación donde le contó a su padre todo lo que había pasado y la manera en que algunos intervinieron cuando Nala la atacó. Los primeros en llegar a ellas fueron Zuko y Batou, al menos así evitaron que se enfrentaran con su control, afortunadamente Turk sacó a su sobrina antes de que eso pasara, pero eso no evitó que se jalaran el cabello o aruñado en los pocos segundos que estuvieron peleando. Al final terminó de esa manera y todos los presentes deseaban dejar aquel suceso en el olvido.

.

La noche llegó demasiado lenta para el gusto de Sokka, estaba en una explanada que daba vista a la tribu que se encontraba a la distancia. Las luces de la noche la hacían ver realmente hermosa, el azul brillando con ligeros tonos en amarillo. No se había dado cuenta lo mucho que extrañó esa panorama desde que volvió a su tribu. Pero ahora la miraba de una manera diferente, ya no existía aquel anhelo por saber que mas había además de mar y hielo. Había salido en un viaje inesperado, pero al mismo tiempo era algo que deseaba en lo profundo de su corazón, conocer mas. Ahora podía decir con seguridad que había visto todo o al menos la mayor parte del mundo y cuando finalmente volvió a su hogar se dio cuenta de que no era el mismo, nada lo era. Él había cambiado de tantas formas, su madre lo llamaba madurez, mientras que su padre le decía que al fin se había convertido en mas que un hombre, en un verdadero líder.

Sea como fuera, Sokka no sintió el peso de ese cambio hasta que su compromiso con Nala fue retomado, ahora mas que nunca, según las palabras del consejero de su padre, debían demostrar que eran una nación sólida y próspera, que el príncipe se casara reafirmaba eso, aun si fuera por esos motivos, el casamiento ya estaba estipulado y ahora debían de retomar todo desde el punto donde lo habían dejado. Nunca se sintió mas miserable que ese día, pero no tenía otra opción. Debía cumplir con su deber. Aunque en un momento había pensado de una manera tan diferente, en desear romper esa regla, ese único mandato que lo obligaba a hacer algo que no quería, ahora todo cambiaba. Las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere y la fortuna no le sonrió en ese aspecto.

Se sentía como un barco a la derivaba ¿Qué haría ahora? Honestamente no deseaba casarse, la indirecta de su padre había sido clara, ahora tenía el derecho de elegir a su esposa y si en algún momento esa idea le hubiese provocado una inmensa alegría, la mujer que había elegido ya no estaba disponible ¿Entonces qué le quedaba? Suspiró como tantas veces lo había echo ese día. El viento helado golpeaba su cara pero a él no le molestaba, al menos no como a su regreso. Se había acostumbrado demasiado al clima del Reino Tierra.

\- Es una hermosa noche.

Su padre se paró a su lado.

\- Lo es.

\- Pronto llegará el invierno, tendremos varios días de completa obscuridad.

\- Si...

Hakoda miró de nuevo a su hijo, su estado de ánimo estaba por los suelos, no creía incluso que fuera Sokka el que estaba viendo en esos momentos.

\- Sabes, dicen que la guerra cambia a las personas, pero a ti no lo hiso lo suficiente – lo miró – Te vi mas feliz cuando comiste carne de foca al regresar a la tribu que cuando acepté el rompimiento de tu compromiso.

El asombro se asomó en sus ojos azules.

\- No tengo que adivinar que no deseabas casarte. Pero ahora no entiendo porque rayos te vez tan infeliz.

\- Es... – no pudo terminar, las palabras murieron en su garganta y en su lugar un inmenso suspiró convertido en niebla salió de ahí.

\- ¿Es por la chica del Reino Tierra? - ahora su hijo si que abrió los ojos sorprendido – Tu abuelo me contó como fue que la rescataste de esa prisión.

Suspiró de nuevo, pero ahora con dolor – Si te soy honesto, deseaba romper mi compromiso desde que terminó la guerra para poder casarme con Suki, pero no pude hacerlo, ella se enteró de que estaba comprometido y ahora me odia por eso. Acepte que me casaría con Nala después de todo, sabía que era lo mejor, tal vez no para mí pero si para la tribu. Pero ahora no hay un compromiso, y siendo honesto no creo que desee casarme pronto o si realmente deseo hacerlo. Se que un momento tendré que hacerlo, pero aun así... Solo dame un poco de tiempo.

Le sorprendían sus palabras _¿Quién era ese muchacho y dónde estaba su hijo?_ Realmente había madurado, sabía que en el fondo, a pesar de su forma de ser algo un poco bromista y sin cuidado en ocasiones, Sokka era muy responsable y tomaba sus obligaciones enserio. Que mejor manera de demostrar su insensatez que cuando huyo de la tribu hace tres años, pero aun así, probo de muchas maneras todo lo que podía hacer e incluso mas. Terminar una guerra no era algo que cualquiera podría lograr, inclusive ellos se mantuvieron alejados de aquella idea, y no fue hasta que él solicitó su ayuda para el día del eclipse que se dio cuenta del gran potencial que tenía su hijo.

Mas orgulloso no podía estar de él. Y de cierta manera sabía que debía de ser recompensado por eso.

Le sonrió a la noche - ¿Sabes porque me case con tu madre?

\- ¿Por qué la tía Kaya escapó? – él se sabía la historia.

\- En cierta forma así fue, pero, ella lo hiso por mi, para que pudiera casarme con tu madre.

Sokka lo miró sin entender.

\- Conocía a Kaya y a Kya desde que eran niñas, recuerdo claramente el día en que llegaron al palacio. Kaya me tiró por los muelles cuando dije que las niñas estaban locas – sonrió por el recuerdo – Visitaban la tribu con frecuencia, pero cuando Kaya cumplió quince años se quedó en la tribu pues sería entrenada por tu abuelo a petición de su padre. Lejos estábamos de pensar que ese tiempo fue para que nosotros nos conociéramos mas, así cuando anunciaran nuestro compromiso no nos sintiéramos como dos extraños. Aunque llegué a apreciar a Kaya, fue de tu madre de quien me enamoré desde mucho antes. Ella lo sabía. Cuando nos hablaron del compromiso Kaya estaba asustada, igual que yo, aunque ella expresó con fuerza a sus padres lo que pensaba al respecto, no había nada que hacer. Fue una noche como esta que sugirió entonces una idea.

\- _¿Qué pasaría si escapo?_

 _\- ¿Qué? – Hakoda miraba a la que era ahora su prometida._

 _\- Vamos Hakoda, no quiero casarme contigo y es mas que evidente que tu tampoco, además estas enamorado de Kya._

 _El rojo floreció en el rostro del príncipe, a pesar de la noche fue perceptible para la maestra agua y no pudo evitar reírse por eso._

 _\- No... no... – tartamudeaba – no es... verdad._

 _Cruzó sus brazos en su pecho – Sabes que se cuando mientes ¿Cierto?_

 _Y él recordó que era una manipuladora de la sangre, maldita habilidad inoportuna._

 _\- Se que la amas Hakoda y ella a ti también._

 _\- ¿De verdad? – se escuchaba tan esperanzado que no pudo evitar reírse de ello. Él de inmediato se arrepintió de haber abierto la boca._

 _Después de un momento guardó silencio cambiando entonces su actitud a una mas seria._

 _\- Le romperemos el corazón a Kya si seguimos con esto y yo no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo. No deseo casarme Hakoda, sin ánimos de ofender pero no quiero que sea contigo - él no se ofendió en absoluto – Escaparé de la tribu._

 _La miró por un momento hasta darse cuenta que hablaba enserio._

 _\- Kaya..._

 _\- De esa manera tu tendrás el camino libre de casarte con Kya, siendo ella mi hermana y del clan de La no rompería con la tradición. Aunque tendrás que esperar un año hasta que cumpla los dieciséis._

 _\- Pero... ¿A dónde irás? Es peligroso._

 _\- ¿Y no lo soy yo también? – le sonreía con confianza – Voy a estar bien, mi padre se ha encargado de enseñarme mil y un formas de sobrevivir en situaciones difíciles y mi madre me ha entrenado bien, al igual que tu padre – eso estaba mas que seguro – Quien sabe, a lo mejor conozco a alguien y en verdad termino casándome con esa persona, entonces tendré hijos, y mis hijos le patearan el trasero a los tuyos porque definitivamente serán mas fuertes y mas bonitos._

 _Los dos sonrieron por la idea. Hakoda habló entonces - ¿Regresarás? – sabía en ese momento que no estaba bromeando y la idea de que se fuera de la tribu era capaz de realizarla._

 _\- Lo haré, pero esperaré unos años, se que mi madre me va a querer matar cuando se entere y de ninguna manera regresaré para morir._

 _Esa noche no escapó, esperó hasta la víspera de su compromiso para hacerlo, El incluso la despidió en el muelle junto a Kya, eran hermanas muy unidas y resultó inevitable que le hablara respecto de su plan. La imagen de la maestra avanzando por la noche en una pequeña embarcación fue la última que quedó gravada en su memoria._

\- Fue gracias a eso que ahora estoy casado con tu madre. Kaya se sacrificó por mi y por Kya para que fuéramos felices y no deseo otra cosa que tu también seas feliz con la persona a quien en verdad amas. Estoy dispuesto a tomar ese riesgo por ti.

\- Qué quieres decir..? - Sokka se había quedado sin habla, no sabía como interpretar a fondo las palabras de su padre.

\- Se que no has hecho el esfuerzo suficiente por ella y eso lo puedo asegurar porque cuando una idea se te mete a la cabeza no descansas hasta lograrlo. Si algo te detuvo fue tu compromiso con Nala y la responsabilidad hacia tu tribu, pero ahora yo te libero de esa carga y eres libre Sokka, de hacer lo que quieras – le dijo colocando una mano en su hombro.

\- ¿Me estas desterrando?

\- ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Te estoy diciendo que vayas por ella y después traigas tu trasero a aquí y te cases de una vez por todas!

¿Dónde diablos había quedado la _madurez_ de su hijo? Definitivamente Sokka no había cambiado lo suficiente todavía. Ahora veía que lo entendía claramente. La sorpresa en su rostro resultaba evidente.

\- Pero... ¿Qué hay de los otros clanes?

\- Eso déjamelo a mi. Es la responsabilidad del jefe y no del príncipe lidiar con esos hombres.

La sonrisa de confirmación fue mas que suficiente, el agradecimiento y la intensa alegría brillaban mas fuerte en sus ojos esa noche. Lo abrazó con fuerza mientras que un suave gracias era pronunciado. Cuando se separó Sokka corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello. Hakoda solo lo observó alejarse con gran satisfacción.

\- Esto hubieras echo tu ¿No es así Kaya? – susurró a la noche.

.

Había un lugar muy tranquilo y especial que le gustaba mucho a Katara, una de las muchas fuentes que existían dentro del palacio, pero esta era diferente a las demás y muy hermosa, la figura de hielo de una mujer que representaba a la luna, dejando caer de sus manos el agua llevándola así a todos los confines del palacio. Hubo una parte dentro de ella que hasta ese momento comenzó a preguntarse si en verdad era merecedora de estar ahí, porque de cierta forma y vistas las circunstancias no lo sentía así del todo.

Pensó que al final de la guerra todo cambiaría, pero después de lo sucedido el sentimiento de sentirse como una extraña había vuelto, sentía que no pertenecía a ningún lugar, su tía y su abuela se habían encargado de hacerle creer lo contrarío, ellas la amaban de eso estaba segura, pero aun así podía sentir esas pequeñas miradas hacia su persona cuando la veían, era como un bicho raro al que todos prestaban atención y no precisamente de buena manera, lo mismo pasaba en su nación. Mientras ayudaba en la reconstrucción como voluntaria médica había momentos en que algunas personas mostraban algo de fascinación hacia ella por su habilidad de sanación tan avanzada, pero cuando se enteraban que era una mestiza de su propia nación las cosas cambiaban y la mirada de desconcierto y cierta extrañeza se volvía evidente, a algunos no les importaba mientras que otros se reservaban sus comentarios.

Había deseado tanto conocer el mundo, ver mas allá que los muros de su hogar y lo había logrado, pero el miedo de la guerra y que se supiera de su procedencia le hicieron ocultar quien era, pero ahora que podía andar con libertad no deseó mas que regresar a su hogar, en el único lugar donde verdaderamente pertenecía, donde nadie la juzgaba ni la miraba de manera extraña, donde solo eran su padre y su tío Fat, sin olvidarse de Haru, el nuevo aprendiz de esgrima de su padre. Tal vez era una maestra agua, pero en el interior, ella también tenía un poco de fuego, y ese fuego le pedía volver a la fuente, al verdadero hogar; de pronto sintió que ya había pasado mucho tiempo en la tribu.

Batou la observó a la distancia, desde el segundo piso su figura cubierta por el grueso abrigo se había vuelto muy reconocible para él, antes de que pudiera hablarle se detuvo, observó entonces como alguien mas hacia acto de presencia.

Zuko guardó la distancia observándola. La tentación de acercarse a ella fue grande, pero al mismo tiempo, disfrutaba de verla y mas aun si no existía un riesgo que atentara contra su vida. Sintió entonces su presencia lo que la hiso voltear. Su corazón latió como una pequeña ave cuando sus ojos azules se fijaron en él. Se acercó a paso lento.

\- ¿Rojo?

Su elección de palabras la sorprendió, sin poder evitarlo miró hacia su ropa, efectivamente vestía de rojo.

\- Supongo que debo de vestirlo, es lo correcto creo.

\- Lo correcto muy pocas veces tiene que ver el color que uno viste. El azul te queda muy bien.

Sus mejillas igualaron el color de su abrigo.

\- Recuerdo este lugar – habló mirando todo alrededor, se encontraban en un patio interior del palacio, el círculo que se abría hacia arriba dejaba ver el cielo sobre los tres pisos de alto – Aquí le contamos a Sokka quien era yo antes de que escapáramos de la tribu.

\- Seguramente su cara fue de gran sorpresa.

\- Tal vez igual a cuando le contaron que eras su prima.

Su risa lleno el silencio de la noche. Ambos sonrieron.

.

\- Tienes una muy dura competencia.

Batou volteó a mirar a quien se paró a su lado, ni siquiera la había sentido llegar. Hama miraba a su nieta dos pisos abajo y quien la acompañaba, se alejó de la orilla y observó al maestro agua. Con una mirada le decía todo.

\- Te deseo suerte – le dijo mientras se alejaba poco a poco de él – No es fácil superar a un gobernante.

Apretó sus puños ligeramente avergonzado. De alguna manera sentía que se estaba burlando de él. Observó de nuevo a la pareja que estaba a la distancia. Conversaban como si fueran grandes amigos. Sabía que existía una amistad entre Lord Zuko y Katara, sin embargo al final de la guerra el no fue capaz de verlos tan cercanos como en esos momentos. La palabras de la matriarca estaban frescas en su mente ¿Acaso ellos..? No le pareciera que fuera de esa manera.

\- ¿Hermano?

Sorek, su hermano menor apareció al final del pasillo, echándole un vistazo final a la pareja fue hacia él.

.

\- Lo siento – susurró de pronto Katara. Su vista desviada y por su postura podía incluso presentir que sentía vergüenza.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por lo que pasó esta tarde. Entiendo que en estos momentos la nación se encuentra en estado frágil. Las relaciones con las otras estados se deben de cuidar y mantener y mi estupidez hiso que casi arruinara todo eso. Lo puse a usted y a toda...

La mano en su mejilla la cayó. Se acercó mas a ella recargando su frente hasta que ambos se tocaron.

\- Si hay algo por lo que debes pedir disculpas es por haberme dado el susto de mi vida cuando vi esa torre caer encima de ti.

Katara no podía hablar, ni siquiera pensar, no en esos momentos teniéndolo tan cerca _¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Dos años tal vez?_ La última vez que estuvieron así de juntos fueron días antes de que partieran de Ba Sing Se en busca de Aang y los otros por su aparente ataque. Después de eso, ya no hubo nada mas.

Su respiración acariciaba su cara, ella lo veía mientras observaba su rostro, había cambiado sin lugar a dudas, en solo dos años se podía ver un rastro mas maduro y marcado en él. Su piel era mas pálida pero eso de debía a que ya no estaba expuesto al sol por los viajes que realizó durante la guerra, la cicatriz seguía igual, dándole aquel toque de rudeza que iba en acuerdo con mirada seria _¿Estaba un poco mas alto?_ Pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo, su amor por el no había disminuido, al contrarío, el fuerte palpitar de su corazón como un tambor y la emoción situada en su estómago fue mas que suficiente para reafirmar lo que años pasados sentía por el maestro fuego.

No se habían visto en tanto tiempo que se dejo llevar por su toque cálido. Cerró los ojos.

\- Gracias - susurró.

Las cosas habían cambiado. Lo que una vez pasó durante la guerra estaba segura que no continuarían en la paz, o eso pensaba ella. El echo de tenerlo así de cerca solo la hiso sentir vulnerable hacía él. De alguna manera la emoción de estar con él fue suplantada por un pequeño dolor. Sus ojos se abrieron y después de tanto tiempo veía aquello que siempre brillaba en el color dorado de sus iris cuando la observaba en los momentos que llegaron a compartir juntos.

Zuko no pudo resistirse mas y cerró la distancia entre ellos uniendo sus labios.

Las piernas de Katara le flaquearon, sintió un remolino de emociones mientras percibía aquel fuego crecer lentamente dentro de ella y amenazaba en convertirse en una hoguera que la consumiría por completo. Respondió a su beso casi con la misma intensidad, solo cuando el aire fue necesario se separaron pero el se negó a alejarse, aun con su frente unida se mantuvo cerca de ella.

\- Cuando me salvaste te di las gracias de esta manera, espero recibir el mismo trato de tu parte.

No pudo evitar la vergüenza de sus palabras. El recuerdo la golpeó con tanta fuerza que parecía avivar mas la llama que ahora estaba encendida en su interior. Trataba con todo su poder de no dejar que ese calor la distrajera y de disipar el humo que no la dejaba ver con claridad. Pero de nuevo el se adelantó a ella y aferrando su rostro en sus manos la miró fijamente.

\- Katara...

\- ¡ZUKO!

Se separaron como si un rayó hubiera caído entre los dos. Miraron hacia donde ese escuchó la familiar voz.

\- ¿Sokka?

Lo observaron correr entre los pasillos circulares como si un lobo lo estuviera persiguiendo, en un punto se resbaló lo que le hiso rodar por las escaleras mientras gritaba del dolor por cada golpe. Su vista no se despegó de él hasta que llegó al final y después de eso, como si no hubiera pasado nada corrió hacia ellos.

\- ¿Dónde esta Aang? – su aliento cortado por la agitación.

\- Creo que esta... – Zuko realmente no podía pensar en donde podría estar el monje, lo que había interrumpido y la apuración de Sokka lo estaba distrayendo - ¿Para que lo ocupas? – preguntó entonces.

\- Necesito a Appa y no lo encuentro por ningún lado.

\- ¿A Appa? ¿Y para que quieres a Appa?

\- ¿No esta en los establos? – intervino Katara.

\- No, ahí fue donde lo busque primero.

\- Sokka... – Zuko parecía ser ignorado.

\- Entonces creo Aang puede estar en la montaña de Tui y La – sugirió la maestra agua, los dos chicos la miraron – Seguramente fue a meditar y se llevó a Appa con él, sé que lo hace.

\- De acuerdo – y de nuevo emprendió la carrera – Gracias Katara.

\- ¡Espera! ¿POR QUÉ NECESITAS A APPA? – le gritó Zuko mientras lo observaba ascender por el pasillo circular.

\- ¡PORQUE TENGO QUE IR A CASARME CON SUKI!

\- ¡QUE!

Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, pero el príncipe del sur ya se había marchado por uno de los pasillos del primer piso. Katara se dio cuenta que tal vez no debió de haber revelado la ubicación del bisonte.

\- Tenemos que detenerlo – e inmediatamente comenzó a correr por le mismo camino que hiso su primo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Zuko la siguió.

\- Sokka tiene que saber algo antes.

\- ¿De que estas hablando? – igualaba su ritmo, aunque siendo honestos no podían ir demasiado rápidos por los abrigos y el piso algo resbaladizo.

\- Me temo que Suki va a matarlo en el instante en que ponga un pie en la isla.

.

* * *

. . .


	2. Unión II

.

.

Capítulo II

.

 **AGUA – PARTE II**

.

Mientras corrían dirigiéndose al templo de la montaña sagrada observaron como el bisonte pasó sobre sus cabezas. Katara se detuvo al instante, habían llegado tarde. Sus cuerpos agitados por la carrera trataban de recuperar el aire, no entendía como Sokka pudo haber llegado antes que ellos cuando hiso avanzar con su control la góndola hacia la ciudadela y corrieron como despavoridos atreves de las calles hasta llegar a la montaña, el ascenso obviamente disminuyó un poco su ritmo, pero eso no pareció ser suficiente para detenerlos. Zuko literalmente se dejo caer en los escalones para descansar. Estaba a medio camino de llegar a la cumbre, al templo destinado a las dos deidades del sur, la luna y el océano. Solo en una ocasión había acompañado a Aang a ese lugar cuando estuvieron por primera vez en la tribu.

\- Katara – habló mientras recuperaba el aliento - ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando realmente?

Sospechaba, no, con seguridad podía afirmar que ella sabía algo que él no. Zuko no entendía porque la premura de alcanzar a Sokka y sobre todo ¿Qué quiso decir con eso de que Suki lo iba a matar?

La maestra agua lo miró, se mordió el labio y pudo ver la vacilación en ella.

\- Katara – le habló con seriedad.

La observó tomar un respiro. Entonces le contó lo que había pasado hace dos años.

.

 _Katara estaba feliz, habían conseguido la paz y ahora todo se consolidaría cuando se hicieran los acuerdos. El rey tierra ya se encontraba en la Nación del Fuego, así como otras personas importantes del gran continente. La tribu agua llegaría a la mañana siguiente y eso, es lo que la tenía mas emocionada._

 _\- ¡Rayos!_

 _Volteó inmediatamente a mirar a su amiga. Toph estaba acalorada y roja por lo que acababa de probar._

 _\- Te dije que soplaras primero, los pasteles rojos son los mas picantes y calientes - después de ver lo roja de su lengua y con seguridad escaldada, pidió un poco de leche al mesero y se la dio a probar para disminuir su ardor – Mantenlo en tu boca primero antes de beberla._

 _Obedientemente le hiso caso y después de un momento sintió un poco de alivio._

 _Se encontraban en la capital disfrutando de un paseo. Los mercados se convirtieron en su lugar favorito y realmente, las dos, disfrutaban de descubrir todo lo que había por ver en el corazón de la Nación del Fuego. Incluso para Katara, ella nunca había salido de su hogar, la Isla de Sun Jing era lo único que conocía y compartía la misma emoción que Toph de ver lo rica y hermosa que era su nación._

 _Toph hiso una mueca de alivio y supo que el ardor había pasado, pero eso no la detuvo de seguir comiendo el pastelillo y con mas cuidado lo probó nuevamente. Ahora en verdad disfrutó de su sabor._

 _\- ¿Vendrás con nosotros a Ba Sing Se?_

 _\- Aun no estoy segura, falta mucho por hacer aquí._

 _Después de la llegada del cometa y recuperarse rápidamente de su herida había estado brindando ayuda médica. Hubo muchos heridos ese día, apenas había terminado de atender a los que se encontraban en el hospital de la capital pero sabía que había otros lugares de la nación que también necesitaban de atención. Ella misma se había ofrecido para tal tarea y con ayuda de la tribu del norte y del sur, si es que aceptaban, se estarían haciendo cargo de la atención médica de pueblos y ciudades que lo necesitasen._

 _\- Pero cuando termine – agregó después – Estaré encantada de volver – le sonrió. La maestra tierra compartió su alegría._

 _Terminaron de comer, después de pagar siguieron moviéndose entre las calles adoquinadas y casas de techo color rojo. Había pasado dos meses desde el final de la guerra, la vida en la capital del fuego ya mostraba algunos cambios, especialmente en su gente._

 _El viento fresco anunciaba que pronto anochecería. El invierno había llegado y aunque se encontraban en el país donde el fuego residía, y lejos de la idea popular que el clima cálido era el gobernante, realmente no eran excluidos de los cambios de estación del mundo, resultaba increíble que existieran partes de la nación donde incluso nevaba. Toph y Katara vieron ese momento para dar por terminada su salida y volver a la boca del volcán. El viaje de ascenso lo hicieron sin prisa mientras que el sol poco a poco moría y las luces de los faroles iluminaban las callejuelas._

 _Toph se encontraba como invitada en el palacio al igual que su hermano y otras personas del Reino Tierra, pero ella no quiso quedarse ahí optando mejor por mantenerse en la residencia de Katara. Su padre tenía una casa en la capital y ella prefería un lugar mas acogedor, como lo llamaba, que un palacio, realmente odiaba las grandes casas de señores o gobernantes. Aunque la morada del maestro de la esgrima no era tampoco algo pequeño; el lujo de la mansión era mas que notoria; Piandao era uno de los señores mas ricos de la nación, no pertenecía a la nobleza, pero eso no evitaba que viviera con los lujos o comodidades de uno, aunque él había preferido la vida tranquila en la apartada isla._

 _Mientras caminaban, Toph fue la perceptora de algo, o mas bien de alguien. Cuando se detuvo Katara inminentemente también lo hiso._

 _\- ¿Qué pasa?_

 _\- Hay alguien ahí._

 _Su vista fija en un lugar. Al mirar, Katara observó sin encontrar nada, pero al hacerlo con mas detalle se percató de la figura oculta en las sombras al pie de un árbol._

 _\- ¿Suki? – reconoció la maestra tierra al acercarse._

 _La Kyoshi reaccionó a su nombre levantando un poco la cabeza mirando a las dos que estaban frente a ella. Su actual estado las dejó algo sorprendidas. Pero, a pesar del fuerte temple de la chica, la cual conocían muy bien, les pareció increíble que en el instante en que las vio, comenzara a llorar desconsolada._

 _Minutos después y en la casa de la maestra agua escucharon, con sorpresa lo que había provocado el estado emocional de la guerrera._

 _\- Todo este tiempo jugó conmigo._

 _Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente. Tal vez Suki era una formidable guerrera, pero eso no evitaba que su corazón le doliera por la evidente traición hacia sus sentimientos. No deseaba que sus amigas y compañeras de pelea la observaran en tal estado de vulnerabilidad, ella era su líder, la persona que las guiaba, su deber era verse fuerte e inquebrantable, pero incluso ella supo que iba a ser incapaz de ocultar su evidente dolor, no era de piedra después de todo. Por eso había huido, se había alejado y buscó un lugar donde pudiera desahogarse. Aunque fue encontrada no le molestó que fuera por ellas. Al contrario, muy en el fondo una parte de ella deseaba sacar todo lo que estaba acumulando en su interior, aunque eso significara que se enteraran de su humillación._

 _\- Suki, tal vez las cosas no sean como crees – vagamente trató de defender Katara._

 _\- ¿Y como serian entonces? – rio de manera triste – Estúpidamente me entregué a él. Solo me utilizó para mantener su cama caliente mientras estaba lejos de su prometida._

 _\- ¿Entregarte a él? – repitió Toph._

 _Un ligero sonrojo que no supieron si era producto de su llanto o algo mas estaba en la chica, desvió su mirada antes de hablar – Tuve relaciones con Sokka – declaró abiertamente._

 _Katara vagamente entendió el significado._

 _\- ¿Relaciones de que? – preguntó de nuevo la maestra tierra._

 _Los ojos avellana miraron a la princesa de su reino - tal vez ella no sabe - pensó, pero le daba aun mas vergüenza aclarar ese punto._

 _\- Tuve sexo con Sokka._

 _La declaración abierta y cruda que salió de sus labios le hiso sentir mas vergüenza, ahora había una palabra cruel que describía a la perfección lo que el bastardo príncipe y ella hicieron._

 _Katara ahora se mostro asombrada, ella solo sabía de dos maneras para llamar a la relación física de un hombre y una mujer. Una era hacer el amor, que era cuando dos personas se sentían atraídas mutuamente y deseaban compartir entre ellos ese contacto. La segunda era lo que hacían las mujeres del burdel, en la mente de Katara solo ese tipo de damas llevaban acabo la practica del sexo. Entonces, si Sokka había tenido sexo con Suki, lo cual acababa de aclarar, ¿Significaba que la consideraba una prostituta? Su deducción la dejo mas que asombrada si no que impactada. Cuando llegó a conocer a Suki le sorprendió bastante e incluso llegó a admirarla, especialmente por su forma de combate; en mas de una ocasión entrenaron juntas y aprendió mucho de ella y viceversa. Que Sokka la humillara al darle tal lugar, porque sabía en el fondo que Suki no era una prostituta, resultaba muy indignante para ella._

 _\- ¿Querías tener bebés con Sokka? – preguntó de pronto Toph, las dos chicas la miraron._

 _\- ¿Qué?_

 _\- Se que debes tener sexo para hacer bebés._

 _La sola mención de eso hiso que la herida en el corazón de la guerrera se volviera mas profunda, porque siendo honesta si llegó a imaginar tal suceso; un niño o una niña con el color de sus ojos, era una idea que ocurrió después de que tuvo su ciclo lunar; hasta el momento ni siquiera había pensado en una contramedida para evitar la procreación de bebés y cuando llego el sangrado fue que en verdad se dio cuenta de que pudo haber quedado embarazada. Pero aquella idea fue algo que le causó una gran emoción y alegría, tal vez no sabían lo que les deparaba el futuro en ese momento, pero Sokka se mostraba leal a ella y confiaba en él lo suficiente para saber que ambos podrían lidiar con la llegada de una nueva vida._

 _Ahora solo quedaban fragmentos de aquella ilusión rota en mil pedazos._

 _\- Sokka no quiere tener bebes conmigo – las lagrimas amenazaban con salir – Y ciertamente nunca lo quiso._

 _Con su mano limpió el rastro de agua de su cara. Toph y Katara vieron como algo cambió en ella en ese momento. Podían sentir el dolor, sin embargo una determinación ligada al enojo y furia brillaba en sus ojos._

 _\- Nunca debí de haber permitido esto, el me ha mancillado y solo existe una manera de recuperar mi honor._

 _\- ¿Y cómo sería eso? – se atrevió a preguntar Toph._

 _\- Sangre por sangre se paga._

 _Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de las dos amigas - ¿Qué quieres decir? – fue el turno de la maestra agua de preguntar, aunque en el fondo sospechaba que no le gustaría la respuesta._

 _\- La primera vez que una mujer esta con un hombre sangra, es la prueba de su pureza y solo se tiene que ser entregada a su esposo, pero si ocurre antes del matrimonio y el hombre no se casa con ella, él también deberá sangrar. Solo de esa manera recuperará su honor y podrá desposarse con otro hombre._

 _De alguna manera las dos chicas supieron que la Kyoshi no se conformaría con una simple cortadura. Suki haría que se desangrara sin lugar a dudas._

.

Zuko suspiró en la noche.

\- Sokka planeaba romper su compromiso por Suki.

Sabía que estaba enamorado de ella y mas aun que estaba dispuesto a pelear por estar a su lado, eso podía asegurarlo pues el mismo se lo había dicho. Por eso cuando tuvo noticias de que el compromiso con su antigua prometida seguía en pie y mas aun, que pensaba llevarlo acabo le sorprendió bastante. Ahora entendía lo que había pasado.

\- ¿De verdad?

El asombro que vio en ella al preguntar le sorprendió un poco – Por supuesto – aseguró - Él mismo me lo dijo cuando estábamos en Ba Sing Se. Estoy seguro que tomo esa decisión cuando fuimos a rescatarla a la Roca Hirviente.

\- ¿Y porque no lo hiso? ¿Por qué continuó con el compromiso?

\- Si Suki reaccionó como dices, tal vez ya no quiso saber de él.

Tuvo que darle razón, ella en verdad se veía dolida - No lo entiendo, Si Sokka en verdad amaba a Suki ¿Por qué nunca se lo dijo? ¿O al menos trató de explicarle?

\- ¿Crees que no lo hiso?

Katara negó con la cabeza – Visité a Suki hace unos meses – sus ojos se nublaron con un poco de melancolía – Ella... ha cambiado, desde hace dos años que renunció a su puesto como líder de las guerreras Kyoshi. No quise preguntarle directamente sobre Sokka, así que, le pregunte a una de las chicas, me contó que el nunca se molestó en contactarla.

Faltó agregar que el nombre de Sokka era aborrecido por las guerreras de la isla. Sospechaba que ellas sabían parte de lo sucedido, aunque Suki había dado otra explicación respecto a su renuncia, Katara suponía que en parte se debía a su condición de _deshonra,_ eso no quitaba el echo de que al menos, las mas cercanas a la ex líder, hicieran sus propias conjeturas y culparan al príncipe de la tribu agua. Mientras estuvieron en Ba Sin Se después de su rescate fue evidente que había algo entre ellos.

\- Y por un momento pensé que a Sokka en verdad le gustaba Nala.

Zuko la miró como si hubiera dicho un mal chiste - Si Sokka estaba dispuesto a casarse con Nala fue por el bien de la tribu y nada mas. Tu misma puedes darte cuenta que estas cosas se toman enserio y haber roto el compromiso antes de tu pelea pudo haber causado disputa entre los clanes – no pudo objetar ese punto - Estoy seguro ama a Suki, y que aun lo hace.

Aunque había visto a Nala anteriormente no la había conocido del todo. Después de ver el escandalo que causó por el rompimiento de su compromiso no lo que cupo a menor dudas que eso fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado a Sokka, realmente hubiese sentido gran pena por él si el matrimonio se hubiera llevado acabo.

Pero sentía que algo había mal en ese rompecabezas, como una pieza faltante. No concebía un escenario en donde Sokka no tratara de buscar a Suki, ¡Si fue por ella a una prisión a rescatarla! Tomando en cuenta la situación de esos momentos y que no tenían ni la seguridad de que estuviera ahí, mirándolo en retrospectiva aquello había sido una completa estupidez y misión suicida, claramente lo que hiso Sokka fue exponer sus sentimientos hacia ella con tal acción. Si eso no era prueba suficiente de su amor ¿Entonces que diablos lo era?

Katara se sentó en los escalones.

Vaya lio que se estaba formando, pero aun si Sokka la amaba no podía dejar de estar de lado de Suki, lo que había echo no había sido lo correcto, apenas había entendido eso, especialmente después de que haber platicado sobre ese tema esa misma noche en que Suki se quedó en su casa. Al parecer y el echo de que se hiciera tanto escandalo por haber tenido relaciones con Sokka, cosa que no entendían Toph y Katara, era que, ninguna mujer debería tener relaciones sexuales con un hombre hasta que estuvieran casadas. Efectivamente la finalidad de tal acercamiento íntimo era para la procreación y era bien sabido que solo las mujeres con esposo tenían hijos, las familias se formaban una vez que la pareja se casaba, hacer algo como eso antes del matrimonio no era bien visto y las mujeres que lo hacían tenían cierta reputación, además de que eran rechazadas por otros hombres por haber perdido su pureza antes del matrimonio; mientras que otra mujeres lo hacían sin importarles eso, y ese tipo de mujeres tenían un nombre. _Prostitutas._ Damas que prestaban su cuerpo para ese servicio en especifico.

El nuevo concepto que tenía Katara ahora le había abierto, y no de buena manera, los ojos ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho ese punto tan importante? Ella creía que estaba bien estar con un hombre y llevar acabo tal acción física si ambos estaban de acuerdo, solo sabía que algunas lo hacían como trabajo y otras solo por el placer de estar con la otra persona. Ella se consideraba de las segundas, estaba completamente segura que no tenía sexo con Zuko, como las mujeres del burdel con otros hombres, porque había algo mas entre ellos, la manera en que lo deseaba, que la tocara y de brindarle el mismo placer que el provocaba en ella era exactamente como la tía Wu había descrito " _Hacer el amor"_ y sobretodo precisamente ese sentimiento era lo que la impulsaba a estar con él de esa manera.

Ella lo amaba.

Fue en esos momentos que compartían que se dio cuenta de ello. Cada noche lo esperaba, lo deseaba y fue muy tarde cuando se percató de ese sentimiento, pero muy en el fondo sabía que era mutuo, sus ojos la miraban de tal manera que sentía que se lo gritaba a cada instante, sus acciones también la convencían de ello, era tan suave, tan delicado y en ocasiones posesivo, hubo momentos de arrebato en los que se mostraba dominante; en muy pocos encuentros había ocurrido, especialmente cuando la había visto hablar con otros chicos, algunos de sus antiguos admiradores del restaurante; aunque no intervenía ni decía nada, su reclamo llegaba por las noches cuando se encontraban. Debía admitir que ese lado le gustaba _– Debes tener cuidado, esos chicos solo tienen una cosa en la mente –_ le advertía, pero ella inocentemente creía que lo que pensaban era invitarla a salir, como en muchas ocasiones le habían pedido, así que simplemente atribuía su conducta como celos, incluso ella los llegó a sentir. A pesar de que Zuko no permanecía mucho tiempo en la capital después del eclipse el ya tenía una reputación en la zona alta, muchas chicas lo conocían, y aunque sabían de su identidad eso solo aumento el _valor_ del antiguo mesero. Ella también fue presa de aquella inseguridad, pero de nuevo solo era la prueba que reafirmaba su amor por él, y el echo de que la visitara por las noches la mantenía tranquila.

Sin embargo, después de lo sucedido con Suki se dio cuenta, que tal vez, el sentimiento no podía ser mutuo y ciertamente no un factor determinante para que ellos tuvieran tales encuentros. Había hombres que deseaban ese placer físico sin ningún compromiso de por medio, sin boda ni casamiento, por ello que existían los burdeles y las prostitutas, ellas brindaban aquel goce por un precio, y había quienes estaban dispuestos a pagarlo. El amor no tenía mucho que ver en esos momentos y después del suceso de la guerrera Kyoshi, Katara se dio cuenta que tal vez estaba en la misma posición – _Esos chicos solo tienen una cosa en la mente_ – Las palabras haciendo eco en sus recuerdos, había un momento, según supo después, en que las hormonas hacían estragos en la mente de los muchachos, donde solo buscaban eso en particular, ella misma fue presa de ello aunque nunca supo el porque del despertar de su cuerpo ante tal necesidad física, eso la había inducido a estar con Zuko de esa manera, y probablemente impulsaba a otros chicos a acercarse a ella. Le repudió esa idea. Pero solo así entendió a la perfección el sentimiento de la guerrera y su odio. Sokka estaba comprometido y las relaciones que mantuvo con Suki solo se podían describir como un momento de querer satisfacer esa necesidad de su cuerpo. No habría nada mas que eso. La había utilizado, tal y como ella lo había dicho.

Katara pensaba en su situación. ¿Qué tan diferente estaba de lo que había pasado con ella y Zuko? Ya había pensado en ese panorama anteriormente, sin embargo su límite de pensamiento abarcaba una relación en el futuro. Si la guerra terminaba y ellos ganaban, Zuko se convertiría en el Señor del Fuego, resultaba demasiado obvio que tomaría ese lugar. Y entonces sabría que ya no habría oportunidad de estar juntos nuevamente, no había manera de que el Señor del Fuego desposara una mestiza, seguramente no se lo permitirán y todo lo que tuvieron terminaría. Ella sabía que ese era el resultado si conseguían la paz, era el precio a pagar para ellos, pero aun así lo había aceptado, por ello cuando Toph había mencionado ese tema cierta noche ella le respondió con seguridad que no esperaba que nada mas sucedería una vez terminada la guerra si vencían, por ese motivo en particular aprovechaba cada momento con él, cada instante juntos y presentía que Zuko sentía lo mismo.

Su predicción no fue errada por completo, efectivamente se convirtió en el gobernante de su nación y ahora le esperaba una gran responsabilidad y trabajo, ella se tendría que apartar. Lo que una vez pasó entre ellos ya no estaba destinado a repetirse. Pero lo supo aceptar de buena manera, no se arrepentía en absoluto, aun sabiendo que seguramente ningún hombre se desposaría con ella después de saber que ya había tenido relaciones con otra persona, siendo honesta consigo misma, Katara ni siquiera podía verse en tal acto con otro sujeto y ciertamente no lo haría.

Pero ahora su panorama cambió drásticamente. La idea de que Zuko probablemente hiso exactamente lo que Sokka había echo se convirtió en una aguja clavada en su corazón. El concepto de que no la amara y solo la utilizó de esa manera para satisfacer su necesidad se había vuelto en algo que la había agobiado todo ese tiempo, lo sucedido con Suki había despertado ese miedo en ella y cobardemente no estuvo dispuesta a averiguarlo; quiso mantener su distancia con él, alejarse, porque sabía de todas maneras que no podían estar juntos, entonces puso de su parte para que fuera así. Sin embargo, las pocas ocasiones al final de la guerra en que se vieron y conversaron se dio cuenta que su amor por el crecía mas, y eso la hiso tener mucho miedo. No deseaba saber que él no la amaba, que entre ellos fue solo sexo cuando para ella significó mucho mas que eso, no quería terminar igual que Suki, con un corazón roto, así que huyó. Se mantuvo ocupada tanto como pudo en su nación y después partió al Reino Tierra con Toph, el que estuviera en el sur todo ese tiempo era para olvidarlo, en ocasiones le enviaba cartas y solo le respondía con la misma seriedad y toque de amistad que él le escribía. Si había algo que de pronto la mantuvo inquieta esos días fue la boda de Sokka y el pensamiento que nació entonces a causa de ese evento ¿Qué haría cuando se enterara que él se comprometió y se casaría con otra? La sola idea la mataba y provocó que algunas noches llorara en silencio, porque a final de cuentas Zuko nunca la amó, o eso creía hasta esa noche, cuando el la besó. Con ese simple acto había derrumbado las ideas que se había echo, ese beso significaba mucho para ella ¿Pero para él?

El frio se volvió mas intenso en ese momento, la energía de la carrera la había abandonado, abrazó sus rodillas en busca de mantener su calor.

\- No puedes culpar a Suki por odiar a Sokka – habló de repente Katara - Si el nunca le dijo que la amaba, entonces es natural que piense que solo la utilizó, agregando a eso que estaba comprometido entonces...

Ni siquiera terminó la frase, solo se encogió de hombros dando en entender la idea, Zuko fue capaz de comprenderla. El maestro fuego suspiró negando con la cabeza, aun así no podía dejar de pensar en lo enredado que estaban las cosas en ese momento. Era verdad que no podía culpar a Suki de su enojo, pero tampoco entendía porque Sokka nunca la buscó para explicarle y contarle sobre su plan de terminar con su compromiso, no estarían en esa escenario de ser así. Era cierto en que parte su amigo tenía la culpa por haber echo con Suki algo que debió esperar hasta que se casara, o al menos hasta que resolviera la situación de su compromiso y evitar toda la idea de que solo la había utilizado. Deseaba golpear a Sokka por haber sido tan idiota, pero no tenía el derecho de reclamarle por algo como eso cuando el también lo había echo.

Como balde de agua fría cayó en algo que no había pensado - _El también lo había echo -_ Miró a la maestra agua a solo dos escalones debajo de él.

\- ¿Piensas igual que ella? - Katara giró su cabeza para mirarlo - ¿Piensas igual que Suki?

Su voz se había vuelto seria, ella lo pudo percibir.

\- Bueno...

\- Ella piensa que Sokka la utilizó de esa manera – la interrumpió, Zuko se puso de pie – Que solo se acostó con ella para después dejarla de lado.

Algo había cambiado, se veía molesto, no entendía su cambio de actitud, ahora defendía a su amigo y su comentario anterior no le había gustado evidentemente.

\- ¿Crees que eso pasó entre nosotros? – habló seriamente.

La tomó por sorpresa su pregunta, no esperaba que se lo dijera, ella también se puso de pie, pero a diferencia de él no mostraba la seriedad y determinación que había en el maestro fuego. Era precisamente esa situación que deseaba evitar. Ingenuamente podía pensar que la amaba y se le declararía en ese momento, pero su racionalidad le decía que lo siguiente que saldría de su boca sería la aclaración de que entre ellos no podía haber nada mas, que solo fue algo físico y no deseaba crear las misma expectativas o ilusiones que Suki se hiso con Sokka. Esa resolución era lo que mas le dolía, y precisamente esa misma deducción fue lo que la hiso no poder odiar a Sokka del todo, que Suki deseara mas de lo que él ofrecía no era su culpa, aquella conjetura la había echo Toph. Especialmente si Sokka nunca aclaró sus intenciones, fue ella quien accedió a final de cuentas a estar con él, culpar al príncipe del sur de todo no era justo y la maestra tierra no tomó partido por ninguno de los dos. Su opinión solo se la había dicho a ella.

Sentía su miraba esperando su respuesta pero no pudo responder, después del beso de hace unos momentos Katara ya no sabía que pensar, ¿Él la amaba o simplemente deseaba estar físicamente con ella? Todo se volvió una nube de confusión en su mente y sus emociones comenzaron a salirse de control.

Zuko vio su vacilación pero jamás cruzó por su mente que ella podría pensar diferente a lo que en esos años se había formado en él. La amaba, con su maldita vida que lo hacía y él casi juraba que ella le correspondía. De ninguna manera podía pensar en Katara como una de las chicas con las que llegó a estar en el pasado, que solo buscaban un acostón de una noche. Nunca la ofendería de esa manera pues sus encuentros se mantuvieron repetidas veces y si ella lo permitía era porque había algo de por medio entre ellos ¿Cierto? El lo podía sentir en su mirada, en la preocupación que mostraba hacia él, en la manera en que se entregaba ¡Hasta había hablado con su padre al respecto! Aunque no lo dejó terminar era claro que el supo descubrir sus intenciones ¿Qué acaso nunca se lo había mencionado?

Había sido tan cuidadoso con ella, con su trato una vez que se convirtió en el Señor del Fuego, no deseaba que su muestra de afecto se convirtiera en un problema entre sus consejeros y asesores, sabía que no sería fácil que aceptaran a Katara cuando él les hiciera saber sobre sus intenciones de casarse con ella, era un tema que estuvo manejando con delicadeza, pero ante todo y pese a su molestia, sabía que aun no era momento de desposarse, quedaban cosas por hacer, pero ahora todo era un poco diferente, dos años sin ella y verla en esos momentos le hicieron cambiar de pronto de idea, quería estar con ella mas que nada en el mundo, su beso hace unos momentos fue la prueba de ello.

Se había propuesto que todo iniciaría con calma con ellos, sería como una pareja debía de ser al principio, la invitaría a salir, le declararía su amor y posteriormente se casarían, ese era el plan inicial; se habían saltado todo esa parte hiendo directamente a la practica de algo reservado solo para parejas casadas, pero en el fondo ansiaba esos momentos, compartir con ella como si fueran una pareja, de esa manera también se darían cuenta sus súbditos de su romance que ya no planeaba esconder como fue durante la guerra, aceptarían su relación con la maestra agua, que lo creyeran conveniente o no sería algo que debatiría con sus consejeros en su momento, y aunque fracasó rotundamente en no tocarla, cosa que se había propuesto en su mente mientras ideaba todo el plan de su relación con ella porque de ahora en adelante se comportaría como un caballero, no se arrepentía en absoluto, en la intimidad de ese lugar no pudo evitarlo.

Sin embargo ahora veía las cosas ligeramente diferente ¿Qué pasaba si ella no pensaba igual a él? ¿Qué se sintiera ofendida igual que Suki? No quería eso, pero había algo de verdad en sus palabras anteriores y en la situación que había puesto en un gran embrollo a su amigo, él nunca le dijo que la amaba, pensaba que sus acciones habían sido suficientes como lo fue para él, pero estaba dispuesto a cambiar esa situación en ese momento.

\- Katara – su voz la hiso sobresaltar, bajó los dos escalones que los separaba hasta llegar a ella, juro verla temblar, entonces se dio cuenta de algo ¿Acaso le temía?

La abrazó con fuerza. Pudo sentir la tensión en su cuerpo,

Mientras estaba en sus brazos susurró palabras a su oído, algo que solo ella podía escuchar. Una declaración que le debía desde hace tiempo. La sintió temblar aun mas y eso confirmó la teoría que se había formado en él solo hace unos momentos, ella no tenía idea de sus sentimientos, sus sollozos y su agarre al volverse aun mas fuerte le dieron la confianza en deducir que ella le correspondía. De ahora en adelante se encargaría de hacerle saber cuando la amaba.

\- ¿Chicos? – voltearon hacia arriba, Aang bajaba por las escaleras - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Katara inmediatamente limpió sus lagrimas.

\- Tratábamos de alcanzar a Sokka – explicó Zuko.

\- ¿A Sokka? – se quedó en silencio un momento - Esperen... ¿EL SE LLEVÓ A APPA? Estaba meditando y cuando terminé Appa ya no estaba.

\- Si, seguramente él lo hiso – aclaró Katara mas calmada.

\- ¿Y porque se lo llevó?

\- Para ir con Suki.

\- ¿En verdad? ¡Me alegro por él!

Pero el rostro de Katara de pronto cambió. No mostró felicidad si no preocupación.

.

\- ¿Entonces he venido para nada? – gritó Toph molesta mientras miraba a sus amigos.

En la mañana habían arribado a la tribu. El globo en color verde descendió en una plataforma de hielo creada al instante de su llegada. La forma de viajar del Rey Tierra fue algo novedosa y llamaba mucho la atención. Zuko había optado por _regalarle_ aquel medio de transporte como parte de una pequeña compensación por el daño causado, no era un pago justo sin lugar a dudas, pero al menos era un paso hacia delante para la restauración. Aunque, el motivo oculto de aquel obsequio no era precisamente con ese objetivo si no algo mas personal y privado. Kuei sufría de mareos cuando viajaba en barco. Hasta el momento el rey tierra no sabía que era susceptible a eso, pues obviamente nunca había salido del palacio o realizado viajes, solo hasta que se embarco para viajar a la Nación del Fuego por los tratados a realizar fue que se dio cuenta de su padecimiento náutico. Su viaje fue terrible, tomando en cuenta los tres días y medio que dura el traslado, para el fue toda una tortura que lo mantuvo indispuesto algunos días aun después de haber llegado a tierra firme. Toph se burlaba de él.

 _\- Vaya que Rey idiota que eres – le regañaba con burla - Mira que marearte solo por viajar en barco. Si cuando andabas en Appa no tuviste ningún problema y eso era mas aterrador._

Y de ahí nació la idea.

Usar un medio de transporte diferente a un barco para atravesar los mares no era ni siquiera posible, pero, algo bueno debió de haber dejado la guerra, y eso precisamente fueron muchos de los inventos creados, aunque con fines destructivos, pudieron darles otra función, al menos a algunos de ellos. El inventor no evitó mostrar ligera sorpresa, y miedo, cuando fue llamado por el Señor del Fuego. Hablaron respecto al cambio de su invento en particular y accedió a realizarlo, el mismo orgullo por su bebé fue mostrado nuevamente, y el obsequio fue dado al Rey Tierra, incluso Toph se mostro sorprendida. Sobra decir que Kuei estaba mas que feliz y motivado por su nuevo transporte real. Ahora ya no tenía que sufrir el inconveniente del mareo cuando viajara en barco, pero el clima extremo del polo sur lo había vencido. En el instante en que puso un pie en la nieve los estornudos no dejaron de llegar. Y en ese momento, solo una hora después de haber arribado a la tribu, ahora estaba en cama reposando por el resfriado.

\- ¿Cómo fue que pasó de todas maneras? – preguntó la maestra tierra.

Le contaron lo sucedido, después de escucharlos solo atinó a hacer una sola pregunta.

\- ¿Te dejaste vencer por ella? – miró a Katara, y hasta ese momento sembró la duda en los otros dos que estaban ahí.

\- ¡Claro que no! Yo había ganado el encuentro. Me tomó por sorpresa su último ataque - pero la mirada verde de su amiga estaba fija en ella al igual que la de Zuko y Aang - ¿Ustedes piensan que me deje vencer por ella a propósito? – se sentía insultada.

\- Yo solo digo que resulta raro que hayas perdido.

\- No sería la primera vez que lo hago – se justificó.

\- Si, pero Nala no tenía mucho aprendizaje como maestra agua – intervino Aang – Y tu Katara, eres con seguridad una de las mas fuertes de la tribu. Solo has perdido ante Batou, ni siquiera yo he podido vencerte en un encuentro de agua control ahora.

Eso avivó mas el fuego.

\- ¡Fue por ese mismo motivo que perdí! No podía enfrentarme a Nala con toda mi fuerza, la hubiese matado. Bajé mi guardia y ella me venció. NADIE – remarcó esa parte – Sabía que era a sí de fuerte, o que me atacaría por la espalda.

Hiso aquel pequeño gesto con su cara cuando estaba molesta, cruzó sus brazos en su pecho sintiéndose indignada que la creyeran capaz de poner su vida en peligro solo por ayudar a Sokka y romper su compromiso.

\- Además no sabía que iba a terminar de esta manera - agregó al darse cuenta de ese punto.

Aang supo entonces darle un poco de razón, pero no quitaba el echo, que a partir de ese suceso, la verdadera actitud de Nala quedó al descubierto, especialmente después de arremeter contra Katara delante de todos en el salón del jefe, sirvió para hacer mas que justificada su decisión. Lo hiciera intencional o no, en definitiva, aquel encuentro fue la clave de terminar con el compromiso.

\- Cómo sea – habló Toph quitándole importancia al tema - ¿Dónde esta Sokka?

Y Katara de repente se puso tensa.

\- Fue con Suki – le respondió Aang con alegría.

La cara de la maestra tierra no compartió su sentimiento, miró entonces a Katara y eso le bastó para entender la preocupación que ahora veía en sus ojos.

\- Para estos momentos tal vez ya este en la isla Kyoshi – agregó el monje. Eso solo aumento un poco la preocupación en ambas chicas.

.

Sokka estaba molesto, tenía un hambre terrible, y eso no ayudaba en nada a su estado actual. Las cuerdas en su muñeca le apretaban la circulación, con seguridad sangraban por el forcejeo de liberación previo, podía percibir la hinchazón de la sangre acumulada en el inicio del amarre, ya ni siquiera podía sentir sus dedos, y eso desde hace horas. La quijada entumecida por la mordaza en su boca, sus piernas se estaban acalambrando por estar de rodillas con sus manos atadas a un poste en su espalda, la pose no era para nada cómoda y sabía que era para ese propósito en particular, el era un guerrero entrenado en los fríos páramos del sur, su condición física era mas que buena y sabía que podía soportar aquella tortura sin problemas, pero el punto es que había descuidado un poco su entrenamiento al final de la guerra dedicándose a cosas mas políticas junto a su padre. Se arrepentía por ello en ese momento, pero se justificaba al pensar que jamás pensó ser recibido de tal manera en el instante en que puso un pie en la isla.

Había llegado en la madrugada, apenas y descendió de Appa cuando fue tomado por las guerreras que inmediatamente lo inmovilizaron y colocaron una bolsa en su cabeza, lo segundo que sintió fue un golpe y ya no supo mas. Al despertar estaba tal y como en esos momentos. Amordazado, con hambre y por supuesto muy molesto en un lugar tan obscuro que era incapaz de saber que hora del día era. Dejó de luchar contra sus ataduras cuando se dio cuenta que eso solo lo dañaba mas que ayudarlo a liberarse. Lo habían atado demasiado bien.

Por un momento pensó que no había sido buena idea hacer ese viaje solo, al menos Zuko pudo haberlo acompañado o Katara, o Aang aunque se llevara su cuerpo en meditación, de esa manera no estaría en esa situación, o por lo menos uno de ellos podría huir y traer ayuda. Y ahí cayó en algo, pasaría algo de tiempo antes de que se dieran cuenta de que algo malo le había pasado. No tenía idea de lo que pasaba de todas maneras pero el echo de que lo trataran así no podría significar nada bueno.

Escuchó una puerta abrirse, la tenues llamas de una antorcha se percibieron atreves de la madera que estaba a unos metros delante de él, los pasos confirmaban que no se trataba de una sola persona. Vio la luz situarse justo detrás de la entrada a su celda, solo unos segundos después escuchó el cerrojo abrirse y el rechinar de la puerta dejó ver a una chica con el vestido verde y los adornos que el tanto conocía. Detrás de ella había cuatro mas. Se acercó a él, en sus manos pudo ver la bolsa de color negro, quedó de frente inclinándose hasta llegar a su altura.

Su mirada era hostil y Sokka supo regresarle el mismo sentimiento.

\- Ha llegado la hora de que pagues por lo que has hecho.

Y de nuevo obscuridad.

El agua helada lo hiso despertar de las sombras. Maldición, lo sintió hasta los huesos. Respiró agitado y abrió los ojos sintiendo la molestia de la luz. Estaba en un claro, frente a él había una gran estatua del avatar de la isla. Observó entonces a varias, y no todas, las guerreras que estaban alrededor de la plataforma de piedra circular. Sus hombros sentían la presión del par de manos que lo sostenían con fuerza para mantenerlo arrodillado. Lo miraban con profundo odio que se plasmaba aun mas aterrador por el maquillaje que cubría sus rostros. Sus manos seguían atadas en su espalada. Después de escuchar las palabras anteriores tenía la certeza de que lo que pasó con Suki estaba ligado al comportamiento extraño de las chicas que estaban a su alrededor, había ofendido a líder después de todo, pero se negaba a creer a que Suki hablara al respecto. Una de ellas hiso paso hacia delante, quedando frente a él y de espaldas a la estatua, el guerrero del sur no perdió de vista el arma afilada que llevaba en su mano.

\- Sokka de la tribu agua – habló con fuerza – Este día en que decidiste volver a la isla de Kyoshi has causado tu propia perdición. Se te ha encontrado culpable de haber deshonrado a un miembro muy importante de nuestra comunidad, y el precio a pagar es con sangre.

El grito de las chicas se hiso fuerte y un barullo comenzó. sus palabras confirmaron su teoría anterior.

\- Ahora solo queda decidir hermanas ¿De qué parte de su cuerpo haremos que corra la sangre?

El corazón de Sokka casi se detiene, pero a pesar del peligro en que se encontraba, que ni por los mil demonios imaginó que estaría en aquella situación, no mostro miedo ante la horda de psicópatas que lo rodeaban. Cada una de ellas gritaba una parte de su cuerpo donde se debería de cortar, la garganta, las piernas, el pecho e incluso su hombría.

Las manos de la guerrera se alzaron acallando al resto – He decidido donde cortaremos – todos incluso Sokka esperaron por saber – Su sangre será derramada de su cara. De esa manera cada vez que se vea en un espejo recuerde la falta que cometió, y cada mujer que se acerque a él sienta el mayor asco y repudio por ver su rostro deformado. Ya no serás capaz de humillar a alguien más.

Los gritos de aprobación no tardaron en hacerse escuchar. Todas estaban de acuerdo. Vio entonces como se acercaba con el arma en sus manos, pero el no bajó su rostro ni trato de escapar, la miraba desafiante con sus ojos azules, lo cual sabía que estaba molestando aun mas a la guerrera, su calma hiso que quienes lo sostenían de sus hombros no aplicaran tanta fuerza como debía de ser. La mano se alzó y bajó rápidamente provocando el primer corte, pero la sangre no corrió. Sokka se inclinó hacia atrás evitando la afilada cuchilla, su repentino impulso hiso que las dos que lo sostenían se inclinaran por su peso y de manera rápida giró sobre sus talones haciendo que ellas se cayeran por haber mantenido recargadas en su cuerpo, la que tenía el cuchillo lanzó otro ataque cortándole en el hombro, no se inmutó en absoluto. Con increíble fuerza logró romper la soga de sus manos y una vez libre no dudo en atacar a las tres que estaban mas cerca de él, a una de ellas simplemente la pateó lanzándola fuera de la plataforma, la segunda cuando quiso atacar se detuvo al ver como el guerrero del sur había capturado la mano de su amiga quitándole con facilidad la afilada daga para colocarla en su garganta.

Todo pasó muy rápido que cuando las demás quisieron reaccionar Sokka ya había inmovilizado a su verdugo amenazando con matarla. Se quedaron quietas ante eso. Él miró alrededor dándose cuenta que ahora, era él quien tenía el control de la situación. Se quito la mordaza de su boca sintiendo el alivio de la presión liberada.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto? – su agarre seguía fijo en la chica que tenía sujeta, la punta de la daga sin tocar la carne de su cuello.

\- ¡Debes de pagar por lo que hiciste! – le dijo con enojo la guerrera.

\- Si te refieres a Suki...

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A PRONUNCIAR SU NOMBRE! ¡NO TIENES DERECHO!

Sus ojos azules se volvieron mas obscuros, como un mar que arrasaba con todo en medio de una tormenta y te llevaba a sus profundidades sin escapatoria.

\- ¡Escúchenme de una vez por todas! – gritó sin evitar que se notara su enojo – Lo que pasó entre Suki y yo es asunto nuestro, lo que ustedes piensen me tiene sin cuidado. Así que paren de una vez con esto.

Soltó a la chica solo para después dejar caer con fuerza el afilando instrumento haciendo que se clavara en la dura piedra.

\- Ahora llévenme con ella o quítense de mi camino.

El príncipe se alzaba con mas fuerza y poder de lo que ellas pudieron imaginar. Recordaban al chico que llegó a la isla y que fue vencido con suma facilidad por su admirada líder, quien estaba ahora frente a ellas no era para nada esa misma persona, se veía peligrosa y atemorizante.

\- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

El corazón de Sokka se detuvo y no precisamente por miedo a que mas guerreras llegaran con intención de querer lincharlo. Ella estaba frente a él. Le hiso falta el aliento al verla. No vestía el uniforme verde ni el maquillaje, su rostro estaba limpio y eso permitía admirar mas su belleza, el cabello seguramente largo se recogía en un modesto moño en su nuca dejando algunos mechones caer libremente en su rostro. Sokka recordó que tenía que respirar y un fuerte suspiró salió de sus labios sin querer. En verdad la había extrañado, y mas aún, el solo verla en ese instante le hiso avivar algo que sabía jamás se había apagado en él. La amaba con todo su ser.

De pronto todo el ambiente cambió, la tensión se hiso presente. Suki observaba de manera analítica todo a su alrededor.

\- Suki... – solo la voz de Sokka se escuchó en el sepulcral silencio.

Su mirada se volvió tan fría como el clima, o incluso mas; el disgusto y odio se fijaron en la persona que se había atrevido a hablar.

\- Creí haberte dicho que no pronunciaras mi nombre.

El corazón de Sokka sintió un corte frió atravesarlo. Le dolió, pero no lo demostró, solo igualó en ese momento la altivez de su mirada. La batalla silenciosa de sus ojos dio inicio y ninguno de los dos mostró debilidad o alguna vulnerabilidad hacia el otro.

\- ¿Qué es todo este escandalo?

Las guerreras de pronto se tensaron o mas bien se asustaron, Ling, la matriarca de la isla se hacia presente. Sokka sintió su mirada en él.

\- ¿Y bien? – exigió la mujer.

\- Él se atrevió a venir aquí después de lo que le hiso a Suki – habló una de las chicas – Solo le estábamos haciendo pagar por su gran falta.

\- ¿Y de que falta estamos hablando?

\- Ninguna – habló de pronto Suki, sus ojos seguían fijos en Sokka pasando por alto la reacción que había causado entre las que hace dos años fueron sus compañeras – Regresa a tu tribu Príncipe del Sur. No hay nada para ti aquí – terminó de decir con severidad.

Suki les dio la espalda para perderse en el bosque olvidando siquiera que le estaba faltando el respeto a la matriarca.

\- He venido por algo que es mío – habló con fuerza Sokka haciendo que se detuviera – Y no me iré de aquí sin ello.

\- ¿Y que es eso? – preguntó la gobernante de la isla. Lo miraba con seriedad. Sokka no sabía si estaba fingiendo interés o simplemente esperaba el momento para atacarlo con el abanico que colgaba de su muñeca.

\- Mi derecho de tomar a Suki como mi mujer.

Todas se quedaron sin aliento. A nadie se le ocurrió que diría algo como eso. Suki se giró para mirarlo, sus manos apretadas en un fuerte puño que en ese momento deseaba dejarlo ir contra la cara del maldito que estaba a la distancia.

El temple de la matriarca cambió de pronto, pero la altives no desapareció - ¿Y porque piensa que tiene derecho a eso?

\- Porque la vencí en un encuentro, según sus tradiciones puedo reclamarla como mía.

Algo que no supo si describirlo como orgullo o satisfacción se hiso presente en los ojos de la mujer de mayor edad – ¿Es eso verdad Suki?

Todas estaban fijas en ella, podía sentir el ardor en sus manos por lo fuerte que apretaba sus uñas en el puño cerrado. Su mirada dio con el bastardo príncipe asegurándole su muerte por lo que había dicho. Desvió entonces su vista hacia su gobernante y mentora, su ligera impaciencia haciéndose evidente por la tardanza de su respuesta – Lo es – declaró finalmente.

\- Si es así, toma a tu mujer príncipe Sokka – Suki sintió su alma caer hasta sus pies – Y a todas ustedes – su evidente cambio de tono hiso estremecer a las demás – Vuelvan a sus quehaceres ¡Ahora!

Ninguna esperó un segundo mas desapareciendo inmediatamente de la vista de su señora. Sokka se distrajo solo unos segundos mientras todas las chicas se marchaban a una velocidad increíble, pero cuando volvió su vista al frente, Suki ya no estaba. Abrió sus ojos con asombro ¿Adonde se había ido?

\- ¿Príncipe Sokka? – fijo su vista en la persona que le hablaba, en ese instante notó que ya no había nadie mas ahí. Estaban completamente solos – Por favor acompáñeme – quiso decirle algo pero la chica se le adelantó – Sus heridas, debemos atenderlas y creo que el bisonte en el que llegó lo extraña - ni siquiera había pensado en Appa – Creo que lo mejor en este momento es dejar a Suki a solas – agregó finalmente para convencerlo.

Echando un último vistazo al lugar donde Suki estuvo se dio la vuelta para seguir a la chica que no vestía como guerrera. Lo condujo adentro del bosque, mientras avanzaban Sokka reconoció a la que caminaba frente a él.

\- Eres tu – ella giró su rostro para mirarlo – Tu fuiste quien me dijo sobre buscar a Suki después del eclipse – Saya.

Su sonrisa solo lo confirmó – Me alegra que no se haya olvidado de mi.

\- Nunca podría, a ninguna de ustedes – agregó en voz baja, ella lo escuchó.

Llegaron a un rio, ahí estaba Appa, el bisonte se levantó al verlo.

\- Hola amigo, seguro estabas preocupado ¿Verdad? – un pequeño gruñido en respuesta.

Mientras Saya cosía la cortada en su hombro notó el mutismo en el que estaba sumido el príncipe del sur. No hacía ni un solo gemido mientras la aguja traspasaba su carne y el hilo cerraba la piel abierta. Casi miraba con terror el alcance de sus compañeras, el filo de aquella daga era increíble, había traspasado el grueso abrigo llegando hasta su piel e incluso lograr dañarlo con algo de profundidad. Había echo bien en decirle a Suki sobre la visita inesperada e incluso a la matriarca Ling. Ella se había dado cuenta que algo no estaba bien la noche anterior, el extraño comportamientos de las chicas no era algo que recordaba para las vigilancias nocturnas, pero fue hasta esa mañana que siguió su rastro, llevándola con el bisonte al lado del rio, no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces en saber de quien era y sobre todo quienes podían estar en la isla. Le sorprendió que solo fuera él quien había llegado, pero al mismo tiempo le emocionó. Ella sabía que el príncipe del sur no era malo, podía apostar con seguridad que en verdad amaba a su antigua líder y compañera, aunque se tardó dos años en demostrarlo.

De manera morbosa echo un vistazo a él. El abrigo que llevaba puesto estaba de lado a sus pies, la segunda prenda tenía la rasgadura en el hombro y estaba manchada de sangre, no lo pensó dos veces en arrancar el mismo la manga y quitársela de paso. Dejándolo entonces con una camisa que llevaba de bajo, la ultima prenda que protegía su cuerpo del frio del sur, los fuertes brazos quedaban al descubierto y se podía ver parte de su pecho. Saya desvió la mirada avergonzada concentrándose mejor en terminar de suturar.

\- ¿Por qué Suki no viste como guerrera Kyoshi? – preguntó de pronto.

Hiso un punto mas antes de responder – Ella ya no es una guerrera de la isla – los ojos azules la miraron – Renunció hace dos años, cuando regresamos de la Nación del Fuego.

Quiso preguntar, pero las palabras murieron en su boca antes de que salieran al conjeturar la razón sobre esa decisión – Fue por mi ¿No es así?

\- Ella nunca lo dijo, o al menos no nos lo hiso saber. La única que sabe la verdad es la matriarca. Cuando renunció nos explicó al resto que simplemente ya no podía seguir siendo una de nosotras, que ahora tomaría un rumbo diferente. Yo también renuncié cuando ella lo hiso, y... me contó la verdad después.

Sokka notó entonces que no había odio en ella, no como las otras desquiciadas que trataron de matarlo hace unos momentos.

\- ¿Todas lo saben? – preguntó entonces.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a la chica, pero incluso ella mostraba la misma interrogante del que estaba atendiendo – No, o al menos eso creía – dijo con honestidad – Cuando renunciamos salimos de la isla, hemos estado viajando por el reino tierra ayudando, apenas volvimos hace tres meses y se que Suki no hablaría de esto con nadie, le costo trabajo abrirse a mi. Pero se con seguridad que algo cambió a nuestro regreso, lo noté cuando llegó su prima.

\- ¿Katara?

\- Si, ella estuvo aquí hace apenas unas semanas después de que nosotras llegamos, se quedó solo unos pocos días, platicó conmigo y con otras de las chicas, pero creo que algunas se mostraron un poco hostiles hacia ella.

\- Ellas hablaban de un pago de sangre por una ofensa ¿Qué quisieron decir con eso.

Guardó silencio por un momento.

\- Es la manera en que una guerrera deshonrada puede recuperar su virtud y poder casarse – no tuvo que decir mas, Sokka entendió su punto.

\- Si es así entonces ellas lo saben – aseguró con mas firmeza.

\- ¿Cómo se enteraron?

No pareciera haber respuesta para esa pregunta, Saya terminó de coser.

\- ¿Dices que no estuvieron en la isla desde hace dos años? – su mirada estaba fija en un punto del bosque pensando la posible respuesta a todo ese lío de hace un momento – He enviado cartas aquí desde que Suki y yo... – no terminó, pero ella lo entendió – Y eso comenzó hace dos años - Saya lo miró con asombro – La última la envié hace tres meses.

Exactamente dos noches antes de su compromiso, fue su último intento por recuperarla, pero ella nunca respondió las cartas que literalmente llegó a escribir una por día, eso lo hiso darse por vencido finalmente. La falta de respuesta lo hiso continuar con el plan de su tribu, y solo reafirmaba la teoría de que Suki no lo amaba y que no deseaba saber nada de él.

\- ¡Esas perras! – gritó Saya haciendo que Sokka la mirara con asombro por sus palabras - ¿Cómo pudieron hacerlo?

La nueva información la dejo sin habla ¡Ellas leyeron las cartas! Eso explicaba todo. Las muy malditas obtuvieron información personal y seguramente hicieron sus propias conjeturas. Saya estuvo a lado de Suki, escuchándola llorar en la obscuridad cuando creía que nadie mas lo hacía y fingir una sonrisa al día siguiente, por ese motivo habían salido de Kyoshi, porque el recuerdo del príncipe estaba en esa isla y Suki no podía con ello _– Deseo superarlo Saya, solo eso –_ esas habían sido sus palabras, pero en el fondo ella esperaba algo, sospechaba que aun lo amaba y si él pedía por ella, sin lugar a dudas Suki volvería a él. Pero nunca hubo nada que indicara eso, no hubo señales del príncipe, ni siquiera una disculpa o explicación en todo ese tiempo y Suki asumió que solo fue una aventura y ya. Por eso el odio y el rencor parecieran igualar el dolor que sufría. Saya no sabría cual de los dos era mejor ¡Y todo este tiempo esas malditas estuvieron recibiendo cartas! ¡Cuánto habrían cambiado las cosas de haberlo sabido antes!

.

\- ¡EL NO PUEDE LLEVARSE A SUKI! – se hiso escuchar fuerte y claro la chica de cara maquillada – USTED NO PUEDE PERMITIRLO.

La mujer la miró con severidad, jamás permitiría que le faltaran el respeto de tal manera, aun si se trataba de sus guerreras. La conducta de la chica cambió entonces a una mirada mansa.

\- ¿Y quien eres tu para hacer tal reclamo? – le espetó con dureza.

\- El la ofendió, le quitó su virtud aun sabiendo que estaba comprometido con otra mujer, no le importó usarla.

\- Si Suki fue vencida por él, entonces tiene todo el derecho de hacer con ella lo que le plazca – las forma en que lo dijo dejó a la guerrera sin habla – Y por lo que a mi respecta no ha cometido ninguna ofensa.

\- ¡Pero esta comprometido!

\- Ese – dijo con enojo y fastidio – Es problema de ellos, no nuestro.

Y ahí dejo por terminado el tema, dejando en claro también que ya no deseaba hablar al respecto.

.

La noche llegó y Sokka miraba el cielo nocturno, Saya había sido muy amable en llevarle comida a él y a Appa asegurando que se encargaría de llevar a Suki con él para darle la oportunidad de hablar; hubiera preferido hacerlo por si mismo, pero la chica le advirtió que no seria buena idea, las guerreras estaban al pie de guerra contra él y si se acercaba a la comunidad lo atacarían sin lugar a dudas, al menos le dio la confianza de que no intentarían nada mientras estuviera en el bosque, o eso pensaba. ¡Pero ya habían pasado todo el día y a esas horas de la noche seguía sin pasar nada! Se estaba desesperando. Miró de nuevo el cielo, con un suspiro cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse en los sonidos del bosque para distraerse. El ruido del agua, los animales nocturnos que salían a la caza y los minúsculos sonidos que provocaban al caminar entre hojas y ramas, la respiración de Appa, el viento tocando los árboles provocando una danza en sus ramas. Entonces escuchó los pasos, se incorporó de inmediato y de entre las sombras pudo distinguir a la única persona que deseaba ver en esos momentos.

Quiso decir su nombre, pero temía que al hacerlo su imagen se desvaneciera como si fuese una ilusión o un sueño, de los tantos que tuvo con ella. Su figura salió de la obscuridad a la poca luz de la noche. Su corazón latiendo tan rápido como la primera vez que se enfrentó a ella.

\- Debes marcharte – escucharla solo confirmó que era real – El derecho que reclamas ya no tiene validez, se rompió en el momento en que dejé de ser una guerrera de Kyoshi.

Algo frio lo cubrió y no precisamente era por el clima. La mirada desafiante de Suki dejaba en claro la verdad de sus palabras. Pero Sokka estaba lejos de renunciar a ella.

– ¿Tendré que vencerte de nuevo entonces? - igualó su mirada desafiándola.

\- ¡No ofendas nuestras tradiciones solo por el capricho de tenerme en tu cama!

Sokka se molestó – ¡Jamás te atrevas a decir algo como eso de nuevo! – se acercó a ella a paso decidido – Lo que paso entre nosotros fue mas que el deseo de tenerte en mi cama y lo sabes – ella quiso hablar pero él la cayó antes – Ni siquiera te atrevas a ofender esos recuerdos con lo que piensas decir.

Quedó frente a ella pero a una distancia prudente, la tentación de tocarla y besarla las contenía a duras fuerzas, verla en esos momentos e incluso aun si estaba enojada solo provocó que el deseo por ella creciera enormemente, pero no era el momento de pensar en ello, tenían que platicar, aclarar las cosas y por lo visto de la situación sabía que eso sería difícil de lograr.

\- Se que estas enojada y tienes todo el derecho de estarlo – comenzó a hablar sin dejar de lado su determinación, incluso su tono de voz era severo – Pero juro por mi vida que en ningún momento tuve la intención de ofenderte o deshonrarte.

\- Si has venido a disculparte ya es muy tarde para eso, no me interesan tus palabras Sokka, márchate en este momento y jamás vuelvas.

\- ¡No me estas escuchado! – en su desesperación se acercó a ella tomándola por los brazos – ¡El único motivo por el que he vuelto es por ti! Suki yo...

Una bofetada lo cayó. El ardor en su mejilla.

\- Te dije que no me tocaras – se había librado tan rápido de su agarre que ni el fue capaz de predecir su movimiento – Y que tampoco volvieras a pronunciar mi nombre.

La miró fijamente, su rostro apenas distinguible por la obscuridad, los pequeños rastros de luz de la luna pobremente los iluminaba, pero aun así fue capaz de percibir el odio en ella, porque eso era, un profundo odio y no dolor. Sokka lo merecía, era el mas grande bastardo del mundo por haberle echo tan gran daño, por no haber sido sincero desde el comienzo, por no haber tenido el valor de enfrentarse a su padre y romper el compromiso desde el instante en que su corazón comenzó a latir por ella. Pudo haberlo echo en Ba Sin Se, cuando aun estaban en guerra, pero no lo creyó conveniente, iniciar una posible discusión con su padre después de que los habían ayudado no era la manera de agradecer su intervención y el perdón por la falta que cometió por haber escapado de su tribu meses pasados. El pago por sus acciones se estaba llevando acabo y pudo decir que era mas que justo y merecido. Quería pelear por ella, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo tarde que era.

Sintió algo mas que el ardor en su mejilla, un cálido líquido descendía por su piel que instintivamente limpió con su mano. Tal vez la obscuridad no le dejaba ver bien, pero supo distinguir el color obscuro de su sangre. Se fijó en ella, su mirada seguía ardiente y el odio no había disminuido.

\- Sangre con sangre se paga. Ya nada te detiene, no hay derecho que reclamar ni ofensa a la que pedir perdón. Márchate de una vez por todas.

Supo entonces que lo hiso a propósito. Pero Sokka estaba lejos de coincidir con ella – No lo haré – su cambio fue evidente, ahora él estaba enojado, se acercó, sin querer hacerlo Suki retrocedió un paso. Había algo diferente en él, se veía amenazador y peligroso - No me iré solo para que otro pueda tenerte. Eres mía Suki y tendrás que matarme para alejarme de ti.

No lo pensó mas. El primer golpe lo dio ella, Sokka lo supo esquivar, pero cuando el segundo ataque cortó su antebrazo su paciencia se había ido al demonio. La embistió sin importarle que era precisamente a la mujer con la que trataba de reconciliarse la que se estaba enfrentando. Ella se incorporó rápidamente, después de darle una patada a su cara corrió hacia el bosque, no huía de él pero Suki era lo suficientemente lista para saber que no podría vencerlo con facilidad, Sokka era mas fuerte sin lugar a dudas, la primera vez que la venció no había sido porque ella lo permitiera, el realmente le ganó y no dudaba que en vistas de las circunstancias el resultado se repetiría, no podía permitirlo. Corrió a terreno conocido, donde tendría la ventaja, esperó por él, en solo segundos la había alcanzado, lo sintió detenerse, sabía que ella estaba al asecho pero contaba con el factor sorpresa a su favor, contuvo la respiración, poniendo en practica años de entrenamiento ataco al príncipe del sur.

Sokka sintió el golpe en su brazo, justo donde estaba la herida, pero fue lo suficientemente rápido para contraatacar y sujetarla antes de que abriera la sutura y le fuera difícil mover el brazo, Suki se sujetó de su propio agarre y haciendo palanca lo derribó al suelo, el cayó en una posición nada cómoda, el cuerpo de la Kyoshi había echo una llave sobre el inmovilizándolo, sentía su brazo a su merced, sabía que podría romperlo con facilidad si así lo quisiera y de ninguna manera lo iba a permitir, de alguna forma se impulsó para quedar sobre ella pero el agarre no menguó, con su mano libre sujetó su garganta con fuerza, cuando el aire le hiso falta no tuvo opción que soltarlo para liberarse de su mano y así poder respirar, se alejó de él mientras tosía recuperando el aliento. Al ponerse de pie él también lo hiso, sus manos en posición de ataque, lo recibió con un derechazo directo en su quijada, Sokka respondió de la misma manera, no deseaba golpearla solo inmovilizarla, pero la maldita daba golpes muy fuertes y eso lo estaba desquiciando. Sujetó su mano a la menor oportunidad que tuvo, le dobló el brazo obligándola a darle la espalda, aplicó mas fuerza de lo debido, su quejido se lo decía, impulsó su cuerpo estrellándola contra un árbol, separó sus piernas con las de él de esa manera no lo golpearía, con su mano libre le sujetó su hombro obligándola a permanecer con el rostro pegado a la corteza.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas, sentía el aliento de Sokka en su cuello, era ruidoso y profundo igual que el de ella. Su cabello se había soltado desde hace tiempo, pudo ver aun por la obscuridad como pequeñas ramas y hojas secas se había enredado, seguramente estaba todo enmarañado por la pelea pero en esos momentos eso no le importaba, su concentración estaba en el dolor de su brazo por la posición en la que se mantenía y el agarre de la persona que se encontraba en su espalda, especialmente en esa persona. Percibía su calor sobre ella, no la tocaba directamente pero podía sentirlo. La posición no era nada cómoda pero debido a su agarre podía fácilmente adivinar la disposición de cada parte del guerrero, solo tenía que encontrar una oportunidad y sabría donde atacar y liberarse.

\- Ni siquiera lo pienses.

Con sorpresa ahora su cuerpo la cubrió por completo, le había liberado el brazo pero sus manos sujetaron sus muñecas manteniéndolas fuertemente agarradas sobre la corteza. Ahora sentía su cuerpo haciendo presión sobre el de ella mientras era empujada, si era posible, sobre el tronco del árbol aun más.

Sokka era duro.

Estaba muy consiente de cada parte que hacia presión sobre su cuerpo, especialmente una que estaba justo a la altura de su trasero. De ninguna manera podía moverse, si lo intentaba el lo sabría y evidentemente evitaría cualquier posible ataque, de nuevo había perdido.

Solo hasta que Sokka sintió su cuerpo relajarse, al menos un poco, fue que recargó su cabeza en su hombro, ella tenía la cara inclinada hacia el otro lado. Seguía agitado por la pelea, su nariz aspiraba su aroma, el mismo aroma que había amado tanto en el pasado, su cabello era hermoso y se preguntó si solo lo mantuvo corto por su condición de guerrera. Aun así llegó a la conclusión de que debía de mantenerlo de esa manera, largo.

\- No tengo derecho a pedirte perdón – de pronto habló – Y te mentiría si te dijera que no deseo que estés en mi cama de nuevo. Pero lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de no haber sido sincero contigo, de no haber aclarado las cosas cuando tuve tantas oportunidades para hacerlo, pero era cegado por ti, tu presencia, tu sonrisa, todo en ti me distraía por completo dejando solo un pensamiento en mi mente. Estar contigo. Estábamos en medio de una guerra y después de lo que pasó en la Roca Hirviente fue claro para mi que no podía perder mas tiempo preguntándome si era correcto o no estar contigo a pesar de mi situación – hiso una pausa – La verdad es que me había enamorado de ti mucho antes de eso, y lo sabes. Lo que pasó aquí fue lo que me ató a ti para siempre.

El recuerdo les llegó acompañado de un viento fresco, la noche en que fue vencida por él, la misma noche en ella misma se había entregado sin reservas al hombre que ahora por derecho le pertenecía. El secreto guardado en aquel bosque como una promesa; una que ahora el estaba dispuesto a cumplir.

\- Te amo Suki – dijo finalmente.

El silencio de la noche los cubrió a los dos. El sonido de viento rozando los árboles se escuchaba, el ruido del agua a lo lejos y de pocos animales que seguían la vida nocturna. Sokka ya no tenía mas que decir, ahora dependía de ella, y sea cual sea su respuesta el la respetaría, estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir si no lo amaba, pero solo necesitaba una señal, una prueba de que ella compartía ese sentimiento y para el sería suficiente. Soltó su agarre y se alejó de su cuerpo.

Suki siguió abrazando el árbol como si fuera su único soporte, aunque así lo era, no confiaba en el poder de sus piernas para sostenerla, el frió cubrió su espalda cuando el calor de su cuerpo la abandonó. Sus palabras haciendo eco en su mente, repitiéndose una y otra vez. Había soñado tanto con ese momento, en el que el regresaba y le decía que la amaba y que se quedaría a su lado, pero todo era una hermosa ilusión de algo que jamás sucedería, porque el nunca le había dado aquella señal que ella esperaba.

Hasta ese momento.

Giró su rostro para mirarlo, fue capaz de mover su cuerpo para quedar frente a él, dejando que su espalda se recargara en el grueso tronco lo observó. La mirada tan profunda brillaba aun en la noche como el mar que era. Un mar en calma en esos momentos pero con ligera turbación en su superficie. Quiso hablar, decirle algo, pero sus labios se abrieron con otras intenciones lejos de dejar salir palabras, Suki se abalanzó hacia él besándolo. Aunque sintió la sorpresa inicial por su acto el le respondió al instante, sus brazos la rodearon apresándola con fuerza a él. La besaba con vehemencia, con el furor reprimido de tanto tiempo haber estado lejos de ella, podía sentir su desesperación de profundizar aun mas el beso y saciarse por completo. Apenas y tuvo un respiro cuando el la besaba nuevamente. En un impulso la empujó de nuevo al árbol y cuando su espalda tocó la corteza Sokka siguió devorando su boca. Sus manos ahora surcaban por su cuerpo. Tocando cada parte de ella ¡Como había extrañado su toque! Se estaba dejando llevar y no le importaba, no en esos momentos que ansiaba estar con él mas que nada en el mundo, y evidentemente el también, ahora lo sabía, no solo por sus acciones en esos momentos, si no por la verdad que se enteró antes de ir a verlo esa noche.

Saya había llegado a ella una hora después de lo sucedido con las otras guerreras, no tuvo que adivinar que seguramente estuvo con él. Nadie mas se atrevería a acercase a Sokka ahora que evidentemente todas sabían lo que había pasado entre ellos y eso no la hiso nada feliz, lejos de dar explicaciones prefirió alejarse de todas, su presencia la estaba perturbando de sobremanera. Creyó que lo había superado, su alejamiento de la isla y de ciertos recuerdos le habían ayudado, pero haber visto al culpable de tantas lagrimas que derramó la puso en una situación que no esperaba, el solo verlo le confirmó que estaba lejos de poder olvidarlo, su estúpido corazón aun latía por él, pero el odio y el rencor también seguían ahí, y así como tal vez sus sentimientos se manifestaban a flor de piel, la creciente decepción y disgusto regresaban como un torbellino destruyéndolo todo a su paso en su interior.

Su amiga llegó con un montón de papeles y los dejó frente a ella. Antes de decir algo ella habló primero y le explicó todo. La declaración la dejo impactada. Miró de nuevo el papel apilado, las cartas estaban frente a ella, la prueba de que él la buscó, de que se arrepentía de todo y la declaración de su amor plasmadas en tinta y papel. Suki leyó cada una de las cartas en soledad, las primeras trataban de explicaciones, las siguientes sobre su arrepentimiento, y otras sobre el amor que le profesaba, algunas tenían palabras tan hermosas que derramó lagrimas, casi incapaz de creer que fuera Sokka quien las hubiera escrito, otras le parecieron graciosas al notar el forzado intento de ser romántico y poeta. Así continuó todo el día, leyendo cada uno de los papeles blancos y azules, al hacer la cuenta y viendo la cantidad que eran pareciera que le hubiese escrito una carta por día, lo cual la asombró y conmovió. Después de haber pasado la mitad las cartas se volvieron mas casuales, ya no profesaba amor, solo hablaba de temas particulares como de su familia, su tribu y demás cosas, pareciera como si presintiera que ella pudiera haberse cansado de sus disculpas y declaración de amor incondicional y entonces prefirió optar por algo mas parecido a una conversación entre amigos. Pero la última carta fue diferente a todas las demás. Lo que había escrito en ella fue mas profundo que lo escrito anteriormente, igualable a la primera carta. El estaba dispuesto a dar todo por ella, solo necesitaba una señal, una respuesta de su parte que le indicara que aun había esperanza para su corazón y al mismo tiempo estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, cosa que no había mencionado antes, el la dejaría en paz si ella así lo quisiera y si esa fuera su elección se disculpaba por todos los inconvenientes que seguramente sus insistentes cartas le atrajeron.

Las lagrimas corrieron incapaz de detenerlas. Vio la fecha de hace tres meses, miró entonces confundida todo. Saya llegó en ese momento, llevaba una charola con té y panecillos, había estado todo el día en su casa apartada de las demás, el sol se estaba ocultando y por el tiempo que pasó era evidente que se encontrara preocupada por ella, no le importó que la encontrara en tal estado, seguramente se veía terrible, con sus ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar. Saya se acercó a ella en el momento en que depositó la charola en una mesita. Le tocaba la espalda con suavidad mientras que soltaba nuevamente en llanto.

\- El me ama... – susurraba – En verdad me ama.

\- De no ser así no creo que estuviera aquí.

Se incorporó un poco para mirarla – Su última carta dice que él esta dispuesto a dejarlo todo por mi, pero si no tenía respuesta entonces se casaría – incluso Saya mostro sorpresa y conmoción de sus palabras – Pero eso fue hace tres meses, el debe de estar casado en estos momentos.

\- No, no pienses así – inmediatamente intervino – Si él esta aquí es por una razón, y que este casado no creo que sea una de ellas. Tu misma lo escuchaste, vino por ti, solo por ti. Solo mira esto – señaló las cartas – Te escribió cada día desde que... te enteraste de su compromiso – no tuvo que ser una genio para darse cuenta de eso, la cantidad de papel hablaba por si sola – Y aun sin que tu le respondieras, sin que le dijeras ni una miserable palabra, el vino aquí. Cualquier otro ni siquiera se hubiese molestado, después de dos años hubiera entendido el mensaje, pero él no lo hiso, no se dio por vencido y esta aquí ahora, jugándosela por última vez, por ti. Suki si eso no es prueba suficiente de su amor por ti entonces no se que esperas de él. Se que sufriste mucho, pero creo que el también lo hiso.

Tenía razón ¿Por qué lo estaba dudando? El no volvería solo para decirle que estaba casado, había venido a reclamarla como su mujer y ella le había dicho que se fuera, seguramente eso lo devastó. Se puso de pie rápidamente al darse cuenta de ese detalle.

\- ¿Suki?

\- Le dije que se fuera Saya, debo alcanzarlo.

\- El sigue aquí – la detuvo con sus palabras – Se quedó en el bosque, me había hablado sobre las cartas que envió en estos dos años, no tuve de deducir quien las tenía porque era mas que obvio que tu no sabias de ellas. Esas chicas tal vez lo hicieron con la mejor de las intenciones pero realmente este desastre fue creado por su culpa – se cruzó de brazos evidentemente molestia.

Entonces Suki pareció vacilar. Saya lo notó, se puso de pie acercándose a ella.

\- Ve con él Suki, se que lo amas, y nosotras te apoyamos – la miró un poco confundida – No crees que pasé las últimas horas preparando el té y esos panecillos ¿verdad? Dejé muy en claro lo que pensaba sobre lo ellas hicieron y la Señora Ling estuvo de acuerdo en todo – se sorprendió por el apoyo de su matriarca, pensó que la odiaría por cometer tal desplante e imprudencia al haber estado con un hombre sin en estar casada, además de que él estaba comprometido – Tu misma la escuchaste ¿O no? Prácticamente te estaba dando permiso de irte cuando Sokka dijo que eras su mujer por derecho – su amiga suspiró – Creo que ella nunca quiso que te fueras, no le hubiera importado tu condición, pero aun así te admiró por lo que hiciste, pero ahora ya no es momento de lamentaciones ni de mirar al pasado – le tomo de las manos – Ve con él Suki, te mereces ser feliz y solo con él lo serás. Y en vistas de lo perra que has sido tendrás de demostrarle mas que con una cursi declaración todo lo que en verdad sientes, porque superar todo esto no será fácil – su vista se fue hacia las cartas – Aun que creo que hallaras la forma de hacerlo inolvidable.

Miró de arriba abajo su cuerpo haciendo que su amiga entendiera el mensaje y ella lo captó de inmediato, se sonrojó de golpe por lo que le acababa de sugerir – Esas mujeres de Omashu no te dejaron nada bueno – Saya solo le sonrió.

No fue corriendo de inmediato hacia él, tendría que mejorar su aspecto en primer lugar y tomar un baño a lo cual Saya le obligó. Cuando se sintió lista caminó hacia el bosque. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, aunque estaba ansiosa eso no hiso que apresurara el paso, al contrario iba tan lento como podía, porque no podía negar que sentía un vacío en su estómago llamado incertidumbre ¿Y si era él quien la rechazaba ahora? ¿Si llegaba a donde estaba y no lo encontraba? ¿Qué haría? Le había dejado mas que claro que no lo amaba y que no lo quería cerca de ella. Ahora sintió miedo.

 _No Suki, no piensas así –_ Se abofeteó mentalmente, era tal y como Saya le había dicho, el la amaba, no estuvo dos años enviando cartas por nada, de repente se detuvo. El estuvo enviando cartas. Cartas que fueron interceptadas por las otras chicas y que mantuvieron ocultas durante su ausencia. ¿Por qué había enviado solo cartas? ¿A caso hubiera sido muy difícil hacerle una visita en persona para tratar de explicarse? Hubiera sido mucho mas fácil y se hubieran ahorrado tanto sufrimiento. Por ese motivo se quedó un par de semanas mas en la isla aun cuando ya había renunciado, su ultima esperanza había sido esa, pero se dio un duro golpe de realidad cuando vio que no pasaba nada. Él pudo haberla ido a buscar ¿O no? Su amor por ella lo valía ¿No es así? Pero entonces recordó una frase de su ultima carta. El estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ella si le daba una señal, y por dejarlo todo se refería a su compromiso ¡ENTONCES EL SEGUIA COMPROMETIDO MIENTRAS LE ENVIABA TODAS ESAS CARTAS! ¡El muy bastardo había echo exactamente lo mismo! Si la amaba de verdad hubiera roto su estúpido compromiso con la estúpida zorra quien sea con la que estaba obligado a casarse ¡Y después le hubiese ido a buscar! Pero el príncipe bastardo no haría nada hasta que ella le hubiese demostrado que aun lo amaba, de esa manera, ante su evidente rechazo el tendría un premio de consolación, su prometida.

Ahora estaba furiosa, y con una determinación muy diferente fue a verlo, se prometió que no dejaría que sus sentimientos se interpusieran, lo encararía. Antes de llegar se detuvo por última vez, necesitaba tranquilizarse un momento, cuando llevó sus manos a su estomago para calmar la ansiedad que se había depositado ahí, sintió algo frio. El broche de su cinturilla. Lo desprendió sin importar que la prenda se aflojara un poco, entonces tuvo una idea.

Todo se fue al diablo después de que perdió la pelea contra él. Siendo honesta se sintió muy bien golpeándolo, fue una manera de desquitarse por todo el daño que le había causado y haberla echo esperar por tanto tiempo. Pero sus palabras la habían conmovido realmente, en su primera carta le había escrito exactamente lo mismo, escucharlo de su propia voz le hiso perder la batalla interna y se rindió ante él sin lamentación.

Gimió con fuerza cuando mordió su pezón, lo abrazó mas a ella. En ese momento la mitad de su cuerpo estaba desnudo, su torso expuesto a la noche y a las manos del príncipe que estaba frente a ella, su pierna se había anclado a su cadera mientras que el la sostenía con su mano tocándola suavemente exponiendo la piel para él, su recorrido continuó mas abajo, al centro íntimo que guardaba su falda. La sintió estremecer y gemir de una manera que solo él conocía; rompió el broche finalmente haciendo que ella quedara aun mas desnuda.

Para Sokka era un redescubrimiento, un recuentro con el cuerpo que tanto amó y soñó cada noche desde la última vez que la vio; amaba todo de ella, su fuerza, su ferocidad y delicadezas que solo con el mostraba. Su cuerpo era un mapa que había trazado con sus manos, sabía donde estaba cada lugar oculto, cada parte que la estremecía y que el encantado descubría en esos momentos. Comenzó a descender con sus besos. Besó su estómago, las pequeñas cicatrices en su cuerpo, el vientre plano y finalmente llegó a su objetivo, a pesar del tiempo que estuvieron juntos ninguno de los dos había echo algo como eso, pero él deseaba besar cada parte de ella, reclamarlo como suyo únicamente y que entendiera que ahora le pertenecía y no la dejaría ir.

\- ¡Sokka!

Su piernas le flaquearon cuando su lengua llegó a su zona íntima, él la sujetó con aun mas fuerza de sus muslos y trasero para evitar su repentino movimiento, no estaba seguro si le gustaba o no, pero los gritos que ahora daba le indicaban que estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo. Suki le sujetó el cabello con fuerza como queriéndolo enterrar aun mas dentro de ella como si fuera posible. La humedad que había era grande y no podía evitar saborear cada parte de esa zona tan sensible. Sonreía satisfecho, ya había encontrado esa parte en el mapa de su cuerpo, solo que ahora la exploraba de una manera muy diferente y tuvo que reconocer que le encantaba. Entonces tuvo la idea de hacer algo mas, según la tradición de los navegantes, cuando encuentras un territorio inexplorado tienes el derecho de nombrarlo a tu gusto y dejar una marca tuya en ese lugar, Sokka conocía a la perfección las aguas por donde navegaba en esos momentos, pero, debido el tiempo que pasó lejos de aquel territorio que ya consideraba suyo, creyó que era momento de marcarlo nuevamente, y de una manera diferente.

Adentró uno de sus dedos en ella.

Su reacción no se hiso esperar, sus gritos se hicieron tan obscenos que incluso el se excitó aun mas de escucharla, movía sus cadera sobre el como si la estuviera penetrando, solo que en esa ocasión lo hacia con otra parte de su cuerpo. La idea de que no fueran exactamente sus dedos los que entraba en ella lo estaba volviendo loco, sentía el calor, la suavidad y humedad de su interior, así como la presión que ejercía, estaba tan duro por ella. Echó un vistazo hacia arriba. No debió de haberlo echo. Suki estaba en completo éxtasis, una de sus mano estaba en uno de sus senos apretándolo con fuerza mientras que la otra sujetaba la corteza del árbol con sus uñas para sostenerse, resultaba tan excitante de verla de esa forma que estuvo a punto de venirse, entonces sintió que ella lo jalaba hacia arriba. Sus labios lo recibieron con fuerza mientras él hacia presión sobre su centro húmedo.

Suki estaba al borde y aunque deseaba desesperadamente llegar a la plenitud del placer que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos quería mas que nada que fuera con él dentro de ella, llenándola de la única manera en que solo él lo había echo. Lo besó sintiendo su sabor mientras que sus manos le quitaba todo aquello que le estorbaba para llegar a su piel y tocarlo por completo. Liberó su miembro hinchado y preparado, lo toco haciendo que se estremeciera por el roce, le hubiera gustado experimentar mas, como él lo había echo con ella, pero la advertencia de su nombre le indicó que no duraría mucho si seguía de esa manera y por supuesto, al igual que ella deseaba estar en su interior cuando ambos llegaran a la cumbre del placer.

Sin embargo Suki le hiso esperar un poco mas. En lugar de dejar que el entrara en ese momento de una vez por todas y hacerla suya en el suelo cubierto de hojas como la primera vez, la Kyoshi pensaba algo diferente. Para sorpresa de Sokka ella le dio la espalda, se inclinó dejando que su cuerpo se sostuviera por el tronco ahora frente a ella dándole la mejor vista de su trasero quedando justo donde su miembro palpitante estaba. La visión era igual de hermosa, la luz de la luna le daba aquel toque etéreo a su piel, su cabello caía sobre su espalda como cascada brillante, jamás había amado el cabello de alguien hasta ese momento, Suki lo miraba sobre su hombro de una manera tan seductora que le seco la garganta al príncipe de la tribu agua. Reaccionó solo segundos después, pero antes de entrar en ella se inclinó para besar su hombro haciendo de lado el cabello que había ahí, al hacer eso tuvo que rozar su cuerpo y su hombría hiso fricción con su trasero haciendo que ella sonriera y él gruñera por el contacto, esa parte era demasiado suave. Suki movió su cadera hacia atrás para provocar mas roce, mordió su piel en reacción. Sus manos bajaron a sus senos que ahora estaban expuestos a la gravedad, los sintió aun mas grandes por esa nueva posición.

\- Sokka...

Oh por los espíritus, había dicho su nombre tan sensual y de esa manera que le pedía estar en ella, una suplica a la que no se pudo oponer. Tocó la espalda disfrutando de su reacción hasta llegar a la redondez de su cuerpo, tomó un pequeño respiro mientras observaba con un deleite, que solo era superado por la exquisita sensación de estar adentrándose a ella, como la parte mas sensible de su anatomía desaparecía entre las formas mas protuberantes del cuerpo de la guerrera.

Gimieron al mismo tiempo sin poder evitarlo.

El cuerpo de ella se arqueó hermosamente mientras su cabeza se inclinaba hacia atrás. Sokka de alguna manera se tuvo que quedar quieto, acostumbrándose nuevamente a la estrechez de su interior. De alguna manera y diferente a lo que su cuerpo le pedía se inclinó hacia ella besando nuevamente su hombro, eso la sorprendió, Suki giró su rostro para mirarlo y encontrarse con sus labios, el beso fue mas que tierno, de alguna manera la estremeció enormemente, a pesar de la situación, aquello era algo que amaba de Sokka, precisamente esa conducta hacia ella mientras estaban juntos no dejaba de sorprenderla, el se tomaba su tiempo para hacerla sentir especial y con ese beso el lo estaba demostrando, era diferente a los que se dieron al comienzo y ella podía notar el cambio, una de sus manos se había situado en su seno derecho, pero no precisamente para estimularla, sintió que su toque se acercaba un poco al centro de su pecho, justo en su corazón, ella también llevó su mano ahí, sujetando con fuerza la de él. Entendió el mensaje.

Cuando sus labios se separaron el no parecía ser capaz de mirarla, sabía que a pesar de todo su concentración estaba en otra parte, sonrió por ello y amanera de dejarle ser movió su trasero. En ese momento abrió sus ojos azules rápidamente, con su mirada le dijo todo y aunque aun la sujetaba de su mano en su pecho tuvo que soltarla para tomarla de sus caderas, embistió por primera vez, ambos gimieron, pero conforme tomó el ritmo Suki gritó al bosque, casi podía jurar que la escuchan hasta la aldea pero poco le importó ese detalle. Todo se sentía tan bien, tan delicioso. En esa posición llegaba hasta lo mas profundo de ella, a ese lugar que solo el podía tocar y hacerle sentir tal goce que le era imposible controlar los gemidos y gritos que salían de su garganta expresando de esa manera lo mucho que estaba disfrutando. Le era imposible mantener los ojos abiertos, de cierta manera sus parpados pesaban mas, como si las energías de su cuerpo se concentraran en un único lugar que en ese momento estaba siendo tocado y estimulado de manera tan maravillosa. Sentía que sus piernas no las sostendrían mas pero el férreo agarre de Sokka en su cadera se lo impedía, el tronco ayudaba también, prácticamente lo abrazaba mientras era empujada hacia él por el constante movimiento del hombre en su espalda.

Sokka estaba al borde, había pasado mucho tiempo sin estar con Suki y los gritos de su nombre así como la exigencia de mas realmente no ayudaban en su resistencia, pero ella tenía que venirse primero, llevó una de sus manos a su centro, estaba expuesto por la posición y tenía libertad de tocarle, por lo que hiso previamente sabía que le gustaría. Ella inmediatamente reaccionó a la nueva estimulación - ¡Sokka! - No pasó mucho antes de que sintiera la convulsión en su interior y el desahogo de su culminación lo arrastró también a él. La liberación fue explosiva, su cuerpo se tensó al instante sujetando con mas fuerza la suave piel de su cadera, el cenit del placer a su alcance estallando en mas de mil pedazos. No pudo pensar en nada mas. El goce vino después, como un placebo para sus extremidades, sintió el cuerpo de Suki flaquear, no era capaz de sostenerse, la tomó mientras giraban sus cuerpos siendo él quien se recargaba en el árbol, se deslizó hasta quedar sentado dejando que ella descansara en su regazo. Se acomodó con tal facilidad en él como si nunca se hubiesen separado, sus cuerpos recordaban exactamente como estar juntos de manera cómoda. La estrechó contra él, de nuevo llevó la mano sobre su pecho, ella también lo hiso.

Todo era calma y relajación, calor y suavidad. Un murmullo de dos alientos se situó en el bosque ahora silencioso. Suki escuchaba el corazón agitado dentro del pecho de quien la sostenía, el pum pum la calmaba, sus ojos se alzaron hacia él, Sokka la miraba en ese momento. No hubo palabras pues se habían dicho suficiente, ahora solo quedaban las acciones y los pequeños detalles que vendrían para el futuro que demostrarían su amor, un futuro que ahora compartirían juntos. Observó como estiraba su brazo hacia el abrigo que estaba no muy lejos de ellos, de ahí saco una pequeña bolsa en color rojo, algo un poco fuera de lugar pensó Suki. Al abrirla un collar se dejo ver. Era hermoso sin lugar a dudas, aunque la obscuridad no le permitió apreciarlo a detalle, pero se sorprendió aun mas cuando lo colocó sobre su cuello.

\- Es una tradición en la tribu que cuando un hombre desea casarse le entregue un collar como este a la mujer que eligió. Es un símbolo de que esta comprometida.

Se quedó sin habla. Lo tocó sintiéndose conmovida, si llevaba eso con él dejaba en claro cuales eran sus intenciones. Por un momento se sintió mal de haber pensado terribles cosas antes de encontrarse con él hace unos momentos, sin poder evitarlo lloró en su pecho. Sokka la abrazó tratando de reconfortarla, sabía sin preocupación que su llanto no era por algo malo.

\- Te amo...

\- Yo también te amo Suki.

De alguna manera todo se sentía en paz.

– Permíteme ser rencoroso pero no pienso invitar a todas tus amigas a la boda.

La risa de Suki fue lo siguiente que escuchó.

.

Los fuegos artificiales iluminaron el cielo nocturno del sur. Las luces brillantes de diferentes colores explotaban en formas caprichosas que se complementaban con secuencia coordinada. Todos los ciudadanos disfrutaban del obsequio proveniente de la Nación del Fuego.

La repentina cancelación de la boda del príncipe fue una noticia que se esparció tan rápido como una ventisca, especialmente los motivos que llevaron aquel rompimiento, pero los rumores de que posiblemente ya había una nueva elegida superó el enfrentamiento de Nala y Katara. Después de la llegada de Suki la atención se centró en la chica del reino tierra que llevaba el collar de compromiso, no era para nada parecido al que Nala portó, el cual era muy ostentoso, este era mas sencillo y delicado, solo si dejabas de lado que se trataba de rubíes azules, perlas y diamantes. Sokka lo había echo, como la tradición manda. A decir verdad lo hiso en la Nación del Fuego, justo al día siguiente del día del cometa. Zuko le había proporcionado el valioso material, aquel había sido el verdadero obsequio anticipado de bodas que su mejor amigo le dio, pero después de haber fallado dos veces con el diseño y aun contando con el asesoramiento y ayuda de uno de los joyeros de la casa real, Zuko lo amenazó con hacerlo pagar por las piedras preciosas si lo echaba a perder de nuevo - _¿Cómo demonios había dañado un diamante? ¡Esas malditas piedras eran lo mas duro del planeta y Sokka de alguna manera se había encargado de volverlas inutilizables!_ \- su advertencia hiso que el príncipe del sur pusiera mas empeño, solo así logró crear un collar hermoso con un diseño único.

Las góndolas y muchas mas embarcaciones que estaban en el mar que separaba el palacio de la tribu eran iluminadas con lámparas provocando un hermoso panorama de luz flotante, todas las personas celebrando la unión de la pareja observaban el espectáculo de pirotecnia. Había mucha felicidad y alegría en el aire, Zuko miró a Katara quien estaba a su lado, sus ojos se iluminaban con cada despliegue de luz que explotaba en el cielo así como la sonrisa que crecía en su rostro. Ella era lo mas hermoso que había visto; su mirada azul se fijó en él, sonrió al instante, tomo su mano y a pesar de llevar el guante la llevó a sus labios para depositar un beso; la mirada de amor y un ligero sonrojo la cubrió. Tal vez se había tardado demasiado en decírselo con palabras, pero sin lugar a dudas ahora sabía que sus acciones expresaban lo mucho que la amaba, y ella lo entendía a la perfección.

La fiesta oficialmente había terminado, pero algunos aun mantenían los festejos, especialmente en la ciudad de hielo, a pesar de la distancia, en el palacio casi era perceptible la música y el baile que los ciudadanos tenían. Solo un pequeño grupo aun quedaba de los tantos invitados de ese día, y un par de ojos azules observaban a alguien en especial.

El color rojo resaltaba indudablemente entre el azul y blanco del salón, a pesar de las flores amarillas y delicados tonos verdes que adornaban todo el lugar, resultaba imposible que aquel color pasara inadvertido, especialmente quien lo portaba. Desde su llegada, la nieta de Hama vestía de azul todo el tiempo, fácilmente pasaba como alguien mas de la tribu, sus rasgos denotaban su herencia, pero en ese momento había cambiado, al igual que un par de días anteriores, el rojo nuevamente la cubría.

El abrigo era hermoso, hecho a la medida si tuviera que adivinar, con un bordado de flores doradas al igual que el vestido debajo en color tornasol, iniciando en un amarillo hasta difuminarse en un naranja obscuro, los tonos de un atardecer. Cada parte de aquella sutil tela se movía al compas de su cuerpo mientras compartía una danza con el príncipe de su tribu. Era hermosa, y el era un experto en cosas hermosas. Su padre se encargaba del trato de comercio de telas y joyas de todo el sur, algo nada fácil de logar en vistas de las condiciones extremas en que vivían, pero el clan de la Aurora no se encontraba del todo cubierto de hielo y nieve, aunque su hogar estaba casi al inicio de lo que era considerado el polo sur, las montañas nevadas y bosques formaban parte del paisaje local, eso permitió que sus ancestros pudieran experimentar aun mas, a diferencia de los que se encontraban mas hacia el sur, y lograr la creación de nuevas formas de vestirse además de pieles. Podían sembrar plantas y a partir de ahí crear telas. La joyería y minería marítima fue otra ventaja, los maestros aguas existentes se encargaban de realizar los viajes submarinos a las profundidades heladas donde extraían las mas hermosas joyas que eran desprendidas de la roca como la fruta de un árbol. El había crecido rodeado de aquella belleza, y por supuesto podría reconocerla cuando la veía, y lo que sus ojos presenciaban era eso.

Había sido demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta de ello, al descubrir aquella perla escondida en el mar no se dio cuenta que alguien mas ya había puesto sus ojos en ella, nadó hacia el fondo y tomó el precioso tesoro en sus manos, y al igual que cuando te apoderas de algo valioso, nunca lo dejaría ir. Zuko se había arrojado al agua primero, su carrera la inició mucho antes que él y por eso, ya era demasiado tarde. Lo recordó cuando llegó a la tribu la primera vez, el joven que decía provenir del reino tierra llevando consigo al único ser que podría considerarse el mas importante del mundo, y ahora ese mismo hombre había regresado con su mirada fija en la única persona que consideraba la mas importante solo para él. La mujer que amaba.

En una ocasión Katara le comentó que hubiese pasado si ella hubiera crecido en la Tribu del Sur y no en la Nación del Fuego. Mil ideas cruzaron por su cabeza, y en todas y cada una de ellas, de alguna manera u otra terminaban juntos. Por que en el fondo era lo que él deseaba, lo que anheló en el instante en que descubrió lo hermosa que era.

Con un suspiro disipó todas esas ideas, sus pensamientos solo los había mantenido para si mismo y dejó que así se quedara. Bebió del vino de hielo, el frescor y sensación rasposa que bajaba por su garganta le ayudó a sentirse mejor, tal vez no deseó amar, pero no sería algo por lo cual se dejaría vencer. Miró a su hermano menor, Sorek, aunque tenía la edad para beber no era muy bueno para lidiar con el alcohol en su cuerpo, estaba dormido en la mesa y prácticamente roncando. Bien, la fiesta ya había terminado para ellos y era hora de descansar. Su padre aun platicaba con otros hombres y algunos jefes de clanes, aunque sus risas y alboroto le decían que no precisamente hablaban de cosas importantes. Apoyando la mitad del cuerpo de su hermano en él dejó el salón.

\- ¡Auch! ¡Sokka! - se quejó Katara, era la tercera vez que la pisaba.

\- Perdón – aunque lo dijo, si había una sonrisa en su rostro resultaba obvio que no le creía.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que a mi me pises y a Suki no?

\- Tal vez porque solo así la mira a ella y no con quien baila.

Los primos le sonrieron a la pareja que se acercó a ellos. El Señor del Fuego y la nueva princesa de la Tribu Agua habían estado bailando también.

\- Creo que es hora de que le devuelva a su esposa, señor Sokka – oh como disfrutaba llamarlo así, especialmente la mirada que su amigo le brindaba cuando se lo decía. Extendió la mano de Suki hacia él, la tomó sin dudarlo.

\- Oh tal vez porque Katara no es muy buena bailando.

La cara de la maestra agua se transformó a total indignación – ¡Fui yo quien te enseño a bailar! – le recriminó señalándolo – Incluso mi tía Kya se dio por vencido contigo.

Y había mejorado bastante si tuviera que decirlo, pero esa noche tal vez el licor de hielo le estaba afectando a su ya mala coordinación.

\- No te preocupes Katara – habló Suki – A partir de hoy serán solo mis pies los que llegue a pisar.

Le sonrió mientras se acercaba mas a él, su mano libre se dirigió a su pecho mientras el brazo de Sokka le rodeaba la cintura estrechándola con suavidad.

\- Jamás lo haría.

Y su mundo se cerró, nadie mas existía, el amor era tan perceptible como el frío de la noche, pero incluso aquel implacable clima retrocedió ante ellos, como una muestra de respeto por los futuros gobernantes.

\- Mañana regresaremos al Reino Tierra.

Toph giró para ver a Sun Hee, se paró a su lado. Se encontraban en uno de los balcones con vista a la tribu fuera del salón, el frío era aun mas perceptible en ese lugar, pero el extremoso tiempo fue amable esa noche.

\- Si lo deseas puedes quedarte, su hermano lo ha autorizado.

\- No planeo quedarme – eso tomó por sorpresa al maestro tierra – Hay una tienda de té de la que tengo que hacerme cargo.

Si estaba ansiosa por volver no lo demostró. Pero incluso Sun Hee supo entender que deseaba estar en casa, el sur no era un lugar donde un maestro tierra podría estar por mucho tiempo, estaban por completo fuera de su elemento y no había manera de que pudieran, por lo menos, llevar a la práctica un poco de entrenamiento. Incluso él se llegó a sentir frustrado por eso, pero tenía el metal para desquitarse un poco. Seguramente eso era lo que la impulsó a querer volver a su amada tierra al igual que él. El maestro tierra se había mantenido cerca de ella a lo largo de eso días como su única escolta, aunque realmente su trabajo, lejos de la idea que todos tenían de que era su guarda espalda, Sun Hee tenía una misión completamente diferente.

Cuidar de que Toph no hablara demasiado.

Ya había demostrado en mas de una ocasión y en los momentos menos inoportunos que no era precisamente la voz de las relaciones públicas y buenos tratos de su reino. Por mas princesa que fuera sus modales y lengua suelta le habían valido algunos problemas y disgustos al Rey Tierra. Un ejemplo demasiado claro fue lo que pasó cuando el jefe Hakoda había solicitado una audiencia con los jefes de clanes e incluso con el Rey Tierra al día de su llegada. Aparentemente la boda se había cancelado y aunque no entendió en ese momento el porqué de la presencia de la princesa en aquella junta, ya que Kuei se encontraba indispuesto por el resfriado que recién había adquirido, fue explicado el echo de que tal vez, la próxima esposa del príncipe se tratara de una ciudadana del reino vecino. Eh ahí que se dio cuenta del motivo de su participación en aquel momento, siendo la princesa de la nación involucrada en una unión tan importante, su opinión sería tomada en cuenta, pero lo que dijo no era exactamente lo que se esperaba.

 _\- Realmente no me interesa – a Sun Hee se le abrieron los ojos como platos cuando escuchó eso - Si Sokka quiere casarse con alguien del reino tierra ese es muy su problema, no mío. Pero si lo que desean saber es que si apruebo esto solo diré que si ambos desean estar juntos ¿Por qué diablos estamos teniendo esta reunión? A final de cuentas es él quien va a casarse no nosotros, así que nuestra opinión en este asunto está de más y solo nos queda respetarla._

Y con eso lo dijo todo. De alguna manera les había dado a entender que no se hicieran una tormenta en un vaso de agua, si Sokka quería casarse, sea quien sea la chica, era única y entera responsabilidad de él aquella decisión. Lo apoyaba sin lugar a dudas y al mismo tiempo mostraba cierta ofensa si llegaban a oponerse a la nueva unión, porque prácticamente eso pareciera que estaban haciendo, comenzar un debate sobre si convendría o no que su príncipe se casara con una muchacha extranjera, y eso no le gustaba para nada a la maestra tierra. Pero claro, existían mejores palabras para expresar eso ¡Y ELLA TUVO QUE ELEGIR LA MENOS ADECUADA DE HACERLO! Deseaba sacarla de ese salón y reprenderla por su gran bocota. Ni siquiera había pensado en las consecuencias de lo que había dicho, cualquiera tomaría su comentario como una ofensa, el echo de que estuviera ahí demostraba que aquellos hombres si tomaban en cuenta su opinión, lo que ella expresó hiso que sus muestras de respeto fueran pisoteadas por su aparente falta de interés.

Maldición, Kuei debió de haber estado muy enfermo si permitió que su hermana lo suplantara en una reunión tan importante como esa, seguramente deliraba, porque solo en un mundo alterno la princesa, que ahora estaba al lado de él, sería una gran figura pública que desempeñaría su papal de manera impecable.

Aun así, su voz dio en el objetivo y su mensaje fue entendido. Uno de los hombres se había incluso reído aunque otros no tanto, tal persona expresó lo mismo que la maestra tierra y después de un pequeño debate todos los jefes de clanes estuvieron de acuerdo en que la elección de una esposa era solo asunto del príncipe. Además, por los nuevos tiempos que eran, que su príncipe se casara con alguien del extranjero podía ser un mensaje de que la tribu era una nación fuerte capaz de crear lazos que la harían aun mas grandiosa. Eso terminó de convencer a los pocos desconfiados, la ventaja de tal unión podía ser beneficiosa también en otros ámbitos. Al final todo quedó en buenos términos y Toph rápidamente salió de aquella junta, había cosas que realmente no le interesaban y la política era una de ellas. Kuei la había agobiado un poco con la idea de que se convirtiera mas en una figura política y dedicarse a su nación que andar vagueando y entrenar; aunque no se lo dijo de manera directa, el Rey Tierra tuvo una manera sutil de darle entender el mensaje. Y fue obvio que no le gusto mucho, por lo tanto aprovechaba cualquier ocasión de huir, o tomarse unas largas vacaciones. Aunque en ese momento el maestro en metal control pensó que elegiría seguir vagabundeando por el mundo, ella había optado por regresar. Sonrió entonces.

\- Muy bien, le diré a su hermano que regresará con nosotros.

\- ¿No estas cansado? – susurro de pronto – De ser mi perro faldero – la mirada de la maestra tierra fija en el frente.

No le gustó mucho el termino pero trato de fingir que no lo había escuchado – No importa lo mucho que nos guste un trabajo, tarde o temprano desearemos hacer algo diferente, aunque eso no significa que odiemos lo que hagamos en estos momentos. Fui un soldado y un general en tiempos de guerra, y hubo momentos en que realmente deseaba dejar de serlo, pero no podía – sus ojos verdes se nublaron un poco - Ahora hago algo completamente diferente – pareció recuperar su chispa - Y para mi, es como un soplo de aire fresco.

Cuando volteó a verla se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida estando de pie. El sonrojo en sus mejillas, que antes creyó que se debía al frio, le decían que seguramente había bebido mas vino del que pudiera soportar. Solo tuvo que acercarse un poco y ella por si sola se acomodó en su pecho, la tomo de la cintura y la alzo de las piernas, el viento helado le llevó el aroma de su perfume. Definitivamente, su nuevo trabajo era exactamente eso, aire fresco que no sabía lo mucho que le hacía falta.

Wu observó a su sobrino y la manera muy discreta en que se llevó a la princesa de la que estaba a cargo de su cuidado en esos momentos. Unas escaleras exteriores evitó que tuviera que entrar de nuevo al salón y todos vieran como cargaba a la joven que aparentemente dormía en sus brazos. Un terreno muy inestable estaba pisando, uno que lo llevaría a un abismo causado por la misma persona a la que ahora protegía.

\- La guerra los unió – la voz de Iroh hiso que volviera su atención en él – Y ahora parece que lazos aun mas fuertes los unirán en estos tiempos de paz.

Levantó la mirada hacia la pareja en la pista de baile, especialmente en la de color rojo.

\- Un paso predecible – sonrió. Los dos lo hicieron.

.

El buque avanzaba por el mar sin retraso, el clima había sido muy bueno, a pesar de ser invierno las heladas y pocas tormentas típicas de la estación no fueron un problema; la embarcación real de la Nación del Fuego arribaría a la capital al amanecer.

Katara se encontraba en la proa, una inquietud natural que no podía controlar, estaba nerviosa y aterrada. Lo que antes le había causado una gran angustia ahora era motivo de gran felicidad, pero era precisamente esa felicidad a la que le temía en esos momentos, la había visto como una luz inalcanzable, de la que solo podía mirar a lo lejos cubriéndose por las sombras que provocaba su incandescencia; ahora tenía en sus manos esa pequeña lucecita que se convirtió en un fuego que la cubrió por completo, dándole el calor que en esos dos años estuvo ausente. Y aun así era precisamente eso a lo que le temía, que ese fuego la consumiera y no pudiera lidiar con él, que no fuera capaz de controlarlo y se escapara de sus manos.

Su presencia fue tan perceptible como el movimiento del barco con la marea, podía sentir su calor como los rayos del sol de un día de verano, sabía que la miraba y se acercaba a ella. Apenas y tuvo que girar su rostro para verlo llegar a su lado.

\- ¿No puedes dormir?

No vestía de manera ceremoniosa, el traje era sencillo en color negro, a decir verdad eran unas pijamas algo elegantes si miraba con detenimiento; tal vez el clima no era tan extremo como en el sur, pero el viento helado de la noche los hiso abrigarse aunque sea un poco. La forma casual como se veía, con el cabello suelto tan obscuro como la noche misma y un rostro tranquilo, por primera vez Katara sintió que veía al sobrino del hombre de la casa de té que conoció en el reino tierra y no pudo evitar admitir que era muy apuesto con ese perfil. Un increíble sonrojo creció en ella al igual que el calor en su pecho alimentado por el fuerte latir de su corazón que pareció incrementar en esos instantes. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? En el momento en que sus ojos se fijaron en ella solo empeoró las cosas, desvió la mirada sintiéndose azorada.

\- Estoy bien – apenas logró decir - Es solo que... he estado mucho tiempo lejos de mi hogar y estoy emocionada.

\- ¿Una emoción que no te ha dejado dormir en tres días?

Sintió una pequeña punzadita en su pecho, de manera lenta posó sus ojos azules en él y pudo ver una sospecha echa realidad. La forma en que la miraba le estaba diciendo que el sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza realmente, el motivo de su insomnio que no tenía nada que ver con el echo de que estuvieran regresando a su nación, si no lo que pasaría una vez ahí.

\- ¿Estas preocupada no es así?

Su silencio fue su respuesta, evitó su mirada. Katara no se lo diría directamente, no lo hiso cuando le dijo que la amaba y que deseaba unir su vida a la de ella, resultaba imposible para él pensar en algo diferente, pero al igual que él, sabía que ciertas dudas e intrigas nacieron en ella por lo que harían en el futuro y el papel que ahora tomaría. Sin haberlo notado había puesto demasiada presión en ella y su felicidad de amarla con libertad en el sur había evitado que se diera cuenta de ello; ahora con su llegada a la nación se hiso mas evidente e imposible de ocultar, al menos a sus ojos, la perturbación que tenía.

\- ¿Será difícil? – susurró apenas mirándolo - ¿Convencerlos?

A pesar de que no le gustaba su pregunta al menos agradecía que hablara al respecto, se había mantenido todas esas preocupaciones reservadas solo para ella y lo menos que podía hacer es serle sincero con la situación en la que estaban ambos.

\- Todos tenemos opiniones diferentes respecto a lo que es mas conveniente para la nación en estos momentos, aun así, lo que es mejor para mí es algo que solo yo puedo decidir y nadie mas - se acercó a ella envolviéndola en un abrazo, casi pudo sentir algo de tensión en su cuerpo, pero inmediatamente se relajó y sus manos le rodearon – Respetaran mi decisión, y lo que lleguen a pensar al respecto me tiene sin cuidado.

Un suspiro cálido en su cuello y supo que era exactamente eso lo que deseaba escuchar, aunque sus temores no parecían irse por completo. No quería que su relación se convirtiera en un problema para ella o causa de desvelo, solo deseaba su felicidad mas que nada en el mundo, y sobre todo que fuera él quien la hiciera feliz.

\- ¿Crees que yo pueda hacerlo? – preguntó desde su cuello. Su aliento le hiso cosquillas.

\- Si pudiste enseñarle a bailar a Sokka, dirigir la Nación del Fuego será mucho mas fácil.

Escuchar su risa fue lo mejor en esos tres días que llevaban de viaje. La estrechó con mas ímpetu, sentía que debía aprovechar esos momentos, una vez que llegaran a su destino las muestras de afecto y cercanía sería limitada, había ciertos estándares que cumplir y siendo él quien era y su posición debía de cuidar sus tratos. Al menos por esa noche, y pese los ojos indiscretos de sus guardias que tal vez observaban, no había nada malo en la cercanía con la mujer que amaba, si todo salía bien, en pocos meses cualquier acercamiento que tuviera con ella no sería considerado inapropiado.

A excepción de lo que llegase a pasar en la intimidad de su alcoba.

.

* * *

. . .


	3. Unión III

.

Capítulo III

.

 **FUEGO**

.

La noche llegó acompañada de música y baile, la promesa de diversión y entretenimiento para todos aquellos que fueran atraídos por sus luces brillantes y algarabía. La isla de Sun Jing se vestía de fiesta, el festival de las máscaras había comenzado. Muchas personas caminaban por las plazas con sus disfraces, en el lago principal se había dispuesto una plataforma donde se representaban obras de teatro y los artistas o danzantes mostraban sus habilidades; era una fiesta del pueblo, pero muy reconocida a los alrededores y Katara amaba esos días de celebración.

El velo cubría su rostro, aunque no con las intenciones pasadas, ahora lo hacía como la primera vez que se colocó aquel disfraz, para confundirse al igual que el resto de la gente, aunque en esos momentos ya no lo consideraba necesario, era casi como un ritual que deseaba continuar. Caminaba por las calles observando la alegría y a las personas que estaban por todos lados, Haru se había separado de ella desde hace horas, podían casi decir que contaban con suerte esa noche, su padre tuvo que salir a la capital por ciertos asuntos y no regresaría hasta el día siguiente, el aprendiz había tenido la cortesía de preguntarle si podría salir y disfrutar de la enmascarada, ella le respondió con un gran si, siempre y cuando no le contara a su padre que ambos habían salido con la idea de quedarse hasta muy tarde.

Los niños corrían y había una gran muchedumbre, típico de la primera noche del festival. Los puestos con comida y juegos atraían a muchas personas así como los espectáculos callejeros. Algo que le provocó mucha alegría fue ver a las niñas con sus mantos rojos y sombreros, las pequeñas Damas Pintadas. Un personaje que se había vuelto muy popular. Le resultaba imposible no pensar en lo que sucedió hace tres años, justamente en ese festival. Por extraño que pareciera un meteorito había caído cerca de la ciudad, el incendio que produjo su caída se propagó rápidamente, ella estaba ahí y haciendo uso de sus habilidades logró extinguir el fuego, pero fue vista. Los aldeanos esparcían el rumor de que la Dama Pintada los había salvado contralando el agua, pero cualquier soldado no pensaría que un espíritu había echo tal cosa. La sospecha sería levantada y una búsqueda iniciada, la llegada de un grupo de soldados confirmaba aquel temor; siguiendo el consejo de su padre no le quedó otra opción que huir a un lugar seguro.

Al principio se arrepintió un poco de haber sido tan irresponsable, había evitado que el bosque se incendiara, pero no significaba que los mismo aldeanos pudieran hacerse cargo de ello. Aun así, aquel acto de bondad la llevó a iniciar un viaje que cambió su vida para siempre. Que la llevó a conocer el mundo que se había mantenido oculto para ella.

Que la llevó a él.

Alzó la mirada a través del velo, la mascara azul sonriéndole al final de la calle la hiso detener y su corazón sobresaltarse, fue solo por un instante antes de perderse entre la gente. _No podía ser ¿O si?_ Impulsada por la curiosidad avanzó abriéndose paso entre las personas. El final de la calle llevaba al lago donde un grupo de músicos estaba tocando, las personas bailaban de manera coordinada al ritmo del conocido danzón, pero no había rastro del enmascarado. Un destello azul le hiso voltear rápidamente. La mascara del demonio, el traje negro, las espadas en la espalda, pero...

\- Soy el Espíritu Azul ¡El bandido mas buscado por todas las naciones!

Movió sus espadas demostrando al grupo que lo rodeaba la capacidad de sus habilidades, hasta que una de ellas se le resbaló de las manos y en su intento de capturarla terminó en una bochornosa pose mientras la espada caía de manera inevitable al suelo.

\- ¡Que farsante! – Acto seguido el pequeño niño que curiosamente vestía el mismo disfraz, lo golpeó en su entrepierna con una de sus espadas de madera.

Todos rieron, incluyendo al grupo de chicas que el impostor trataba de impresionar alejándose de él con burla.

La decepción la golpeó por un instante seguida por una sonrisa de sus labios rojos al darse cuenta lo tonta que había sido. Era imposible que _él_ estuviera ahí, y siendo el día que era, no debería de sorprenderse que existieran muchos mas Espíritus Azules esa noche, al igual que el ánima que representaba, el bandido enmascarado se había vuelto muy popular y reconocido.

Sonrió a la noche y miró el cielo estrellado mientras la música llenaba sus sentidos. Tal vez ahora eran pareja, pero Zuko es el Señor del Fuego, y sus deberes estaban antes que su novia. Ella entendía, lo aceptó desde el momento en que besó sus labios en el polo sur después de la confesión de su amor por ella. El recuerdo de su beso y la caricia en su rostro cuando se despidieron al llegar a la isla la estremeció, casi sintiendo el toque sobre su piel, él prometió que la vería pronto, había pasado dos semanas desde entonces.

La idea de hacer un viaje a la capital y quedarse en la casa de su padre unos días resultó tentadora, aunque rápidamente descartada, no quería convertirse en ese tipo de mujer que solo reclama atención de su pareja, ella sabía que Zuko la amaba y si no la había visto o convocado al palacio era porque seguramente estaba muy ocupado. El viaje al polo sur tomó mas tiempo de lo planeado debido a los cambios sufridos, quedarse una semana mas de lo establecido traerían como consecuencias trabajo acumulado que lo estaría esperando a su regreso y que requerían forzosamente de su atención; podía imaginarlo encerrado en su oficina o en reuniones durante esos días. No por nada había tardado mas de dos años en salir de la Nación del Fuego, su trabajo en la restauración así como gobernar en esa nueva era de paz requería de mucho esfuerzo y él lo estaba haciendo de manera asombrosa. Ella pudo notar el cambio a su regreso. Zuko estaba cambiando a la Nación del Fuego, la estaba sanando.

Solo eso la consolaba. Tal vez era dueña de su corazón, pero él le pertenecía a su nación y no podía competir contra eso, no después de que lucho tanto por convertirse en lo que era ahora.

De pronto se estremeció. Su espalda sintió el calor, al darse la vuelta se topó con el demonio azul. Su corazón latió de prisa sin poder evitarlo y por algunos segundos le faltó el aliento. No podía ver su rostro y el traje era idéntico a los que llevaban otros muchachos, pero ella lo sabía, muy dentro, en su pecho, en su alma, el calor que sentía, la llama que se encendía en ese instante no dejaba lugar a dudas.

La mano con guante negro se extendió hacia ella y su cuerpo se inclinó indicándole una sola cosa. Le tomó unos segundos entender lo que estaba haciendo. La invitaba a bailar. Con una sonrisa en sus labios rojos acepto la propuesta. La llevó al lugar de la pista improvisada, parejas con mascaras bailaban con gracia, en el momento en que se posicionaron comenzaron a moverse.

Los bailes eran dirigidos por una coordinación exacta, cada canción tenía sus propios movimientos y las parejas jóvenes las sabían de memoria. La falda se alzaba cada vez que su cuerpo giraba, sus manos eran gráciles como cualquier bailarina experta conducida con suavidad por su compañero. El toque de su mano cubierta quemaba su piel, los sutiles contactos demostraban no solamente lo bueno que era en algo tan simple como lo es bailar, si no que la estaba provocando, el rose de sus manos, la pequeña presión que hacía cuando sujetaba su cadera, la fuerza en sus brazos cuando la alzaba, el calor la estaba invadiendo y era mas que el esfuerzo de la danza. El latir de su corazón era igualado al ritmo de la música hasta que todo se detuvo. Quedó de frente al demonio. Su cuerpo firmemente sujeto al de ella. Se separó de él, una inclinación como era debida a su compañero y después de eso, fue el turno de ella de desaparecer.

No entendía a donde había ido, la cantidad de gente que lo rodeaba y las muchas chicas que vestían con el manto rojo y el sombrero no ayudaban para encontrarla, aunque él sería capaz de reconocerla, sabía que no estaba ahí. Una brisa helada lo hiso mirar hacia el bosque, la neblina apenas percibible, pero él entendió el llamado.

La música escasamente se escuchaba, las luces del festival dejaron de iluminar el bosque y la obscuridad de la noche se hiso prominente, el sonido del agua lo atrajo mas. El pequeño lago en el bosque, los árboles nacían de sus aguas cubriendo el cielo con sus gruesas ramas, en pequeños espacios dejaban que la poca luz de la luna iluminara el lugar.

\- Nos encontramos otra vez, Espíritu Azul - la neblina se abrió y una figura nació de ella. La mujer estaba en el agua - ¿Has venido en busca de mis atenciones?

Sonrió bajo la máscara. Se adentró al agua acercándose a ella, una vez de frente las manos de su dama fueron hacia los costados de su rostro. Sintió el viento en su cara, abrió los ojos encontrándose a la hermosa mujer de mirada azul y marcas rojas en su piel. Sus labios fue lo siguiente que sintió, respondió suavemente mientras la estrechaba a él, sus curvas fueron tan perceptibles atreves de la fina tela de su traje. En dos años su cuerpo había cambiado demasiado para superar su cordura. Deseaba sentirla aun mas. Escuchó como la máscara caía al lago seguida por el sombrero mientras el profundizaba el beso. Un pequeño respiro para llenar sus pulmones dejando sus frentes tocarse. Un par de semanas sin verse y la ansiedad de estar con ella lo estaba matando, algo realmente extraño pues había pasado aun mas tiempo lejos de su presencia y lo había podido soportar a la perfección, sin embargo había una gran diferencia que en las ausencias anteriores, ahora ambos se pertenecían, se declararon mutuamente y eso lo había sentirse mas desesperado en buscar su compañía, la necesitaba como el oxigeno al fuego, porque ella era exactamente eso, el oxigeno que hacía su llama arder con intensidad.

\- Que sorpresa verte aquí – susurró.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera ver a mi prometida? - sus ojos se abrieron con asombro, Zuko la miró saboreando la impresión que adornaba su rostro - Oficialmente eres ahora mi prometida – aseguró con una ligera sonrisa.

Ese día había tenido una junta con sus consejeros, no planeaba de ninguna manera seguir esperando a estar con ella, a amarla sin contemplaciones. Quería ser la primera persona que viera al despertar y la última al dormir. La amaba con todo su ser y lo único que deseaba era consolidar ese amor.

Aunque lo cierto es, que en verdad no le fue tan difícil que sus consejeros aceptaran su idea de casarse, especialmente con Katara.

Desde el instante en que volvió era algo que deseaba _arreglar_ lo mas pronto posible. La trama fue planea junto a Yen Hyu, su consejero de mas confianza. Aunque al principio el hombre mostró sorpresa por sus intenciones en querer casarse, lo apoyó de manera incondicional acompañado de una sonrisa de felicidad y orgullo.

 _\- Si tuviera que serle honesto, ya otros miembros del consejo han hablado mucho respecto a ese tema – le dijo segundos después de que le revelara la noticia – Planean hablar con usted en la siguiente reunión. Quieren usar como excusa el casamiento del príncipe Sokka como motivo para que usted también siguiera sus ejemplo y de una mensaje de fortaleza a la nación con una boda – Zuko escuchaba con mucha atención – No se sienten del todo tranquilos con la idea de que aun siga soltero, casarse y tener herederos hace que la continuidad de la corona sea asegurada y mas aun, proyecta la perdurabilidad de su legado._

 _El consejero suspiró de una manera muy aliviada y relajada – Me alegro al menos que ya tenga solucionado todo eso. Ya me veía venir la cantidad de problemas cuando comenzaran a sugerirle muchachitas apropiadas para ser su esposa – Una fuerte carcajada acompañó su último comentario._

 _Zuko movió su cabeza a manera de negación, sabía de aquellas intenciones, e incluso usaron a su madre para llevar acabo un plan que a él no le gustó para nada. Hace un año habían sugerido el cambio de ubicación de la escuela de señoritas de la Nación del Fuego, los directores deseaban de buen corazón donar el espacio de aquella institución para fines mas beneficiosos y en cambio que se establezcan de manera provisional en el palacio; no eran un grupo demasiado grande que representara alguna molestia e inconveniente, y dado el echo de que ahora partes del palacio que habían sido destinas a otros usos en tiempos de guerra, se veían libres en esos momentos de paz y la sugerencia de que la misma princesa Urza fuera también partícipe fue algo que cambió los planes de Zuko en negarse en ese instante._

 _Sus intenciones no pudieron ser mas que obvias, pero el que su madre tomara lugar en algo como ese proyecto al menos le permitió tener un poco mas de control al respecto. Ella sería quien se encargaría de todo lo que sucediera respecto a ese grupo de jovencitas que ahora vivirían en su casa, aunque las ubicó lo mas apartado posible, deseaba evitar cualquier situación que tuviera que ver con matrimonio en esos momentos, especialmente si no incluía a cierta chica de ojos azules, la restauración era su objetivo y cosas mas importantes cruzaban por su mente. La falta de atención que mostró ante las nuevas invitadas se hiso notar y pese que algunos noches compartió cenas formales con las chicas, no les prestó demasiado cuidado como sus consejeros esperaban. Al menos su madre sabía que a él no le gustaba mucho pasar aquel tiempo con las muchachas; supo manejar muy bien la coordinación de la escuela con los directores y en mas de una ocasión se negó a llevar acabo ciertos eventos que dejaban mas que claro las dobles intenciones de exhibir a la chicas ante su hijo, la princesa fue mas que clara en hacerles entender que algunos programas no podrían llevarse acabo por el momento en que pasaba la nación, y de esa manera la insistencia cesó._

 _Tal y como se lo había dicho tres días después se llevó acabo la reunión dejando en claro sus intenciones. Se hiso un gran silencio después de su declaración, Yen Hyu fue el único que se atrevió a hablar y dar el apoyo a su señor, algunos lo siguieron brindando opiniones similares, otros se reservaron sus comentarios, especialmente porque el padre de la chica se encontraba ahí. Piandao podía ser un hombre muy reservado, pero su reputación le precedía, ofender a su hija no sería para nada prudente. En solo unos minutos, la idea de que se casaría con Katara se respetó._

 _Al salir de aquella reunión se sintió inmensamente aliviado, había estado tan nervioso que esperaba que nadie lo hubiese notado. Iroh se acercó a él felicitándolo de buen corazón._

 _\- Realmente no esperé que aceptaran tan fácilmente – declaró con honestidad en la privacidad de un pasillo._

 _\- Supongo que no desean hacerte enojar, especialmente con algo tan importante que te involucra de una manera demasiado personal – Zuko lo miró sin entender – Tal vez no te has dado cuenta pero alguno de esos hombres te temen – le confesó._

 _\- ¿Qué? – no ocultó su asombro._

 _Sonrió – Todos ellos saben lo que le hiciste al ministro el día del cometa por faltarte el respeto, no quieren que les pase lo mismo._

 _Lo miró asombrado, resultaba increíble que su tío no le estuviera reprochando por tal acto de barbaridad cometido ese día, aunque en el fondo el hombre del té tal vez lo desaprobaba, el mensaje había quedado muy claro. Pero Zuko hasta ese momento no lo había visto de esa manera ¿Acaso lo creen capaz de matar a sangre fría solo por estar en contra de sus ideas? Su rostro se volvió de gran indignación._

 _Iroh supo que ese comentario lo había afectado mas de la cuenta, colocó una mano en su hombro – No eres tu padre – Zuko lo miró – En el pasado la autoridad del Señor del Fuego no era respetada solo porque era el gobernante, el miedo los impulsaba a hacer todo lo que decía y nadie podía negársele. Pero tu eres diferente Zuko; los escuchas y tomas sus comentarios en cuenta, saben que los necesitas, pero al mismo tiempo no confunden tu benevolencia con debilidad, y eso es los que los hace ser precavidos al dar sus opiniones en ciertos temas._

 _Pudo ver como de pronto se relajaba. Al parecer la sombra de su padre era algo que aún temía su sobrino, pero de eso a llegar a ser como él había un abismo de distancia, Iroh sabía que de ninguna manera terminaría como Ozai, no había forma de que eso pasara y él se sentía mas que satisfecho por todo lo que había logrado hasta ahora._

 _\- Además – agregó – La encuesta popular te coloca como el Señor del Fuego mas amable de todos – ahora su mirada fue de sorpresa - Tu pueblo te quiere Zuko – y algo que jamás había visto en esos dos años ocurrió, su sobrino se sonrojó, no pudo evitar reírse de ello._

La cara de incredulidad de Katara no había desaparecido, la besó nuevamente. En el momento en que salió de esa reunión el deseaba contarle la noticia; los planes de su tío y su madre era de invitarla al palacio y decirle de una manera romántica, pero cuando supo del festival por boca del maestro Piandao, tuvo una mejor idea.

Se habían conocido de esa manera, como los espíritus en un encuentro que los unió esa noche cuando fue salvado por ella. Antes de conocer a la mujer, el ya se había enamorado de la Dama Pintada, le había robado su corazón y fue suyo desde esa noche. La reafirmación de su amor sucedió después, cuando ambos se entregaron en aquel templo una vez descubiertas sus identidades, y eso era lo que mas apreciaba Zuko, ella se había enamorado del él, aun antes de saber su identidad. Desde el momento en que tomó el trono y con la llegada del grupo de estudiantes femeninas en el palacio, se hiso mas que obvio que su posición era algo muy ventajosa y que muchas deseaban; convertirse en la Señora del Fuego podía representar tanto para cualquiera e incluso los padres de las chicas podrían aprovechar la ventaja de que una de sus hijas fuera la escogida. Pero Katara era diferente, ella se sintió atraída por el Espíritu Azul, por el hombre bajo la máscara y no del príncipe de la Nación del Fuego, al verse descubierto pudo percibir la vergüenza y la pena de saber quien era él.

Lo que pasó en la tribu fue algo que también reafirmaba la falta de interés por su posición en la maestra agua. Ella lo había dejado ir en el instante en que tomó posición como gobernante, no creyéndose digna de él, o incluso, sospechando que no la amaba. Tales acciones y pensamientos lo hacían feliz, aunque estuvo a punto de crear una terrible situación al mantener ambos sus sentimientos guardados para si mismos, la expresión de ellos con mas que acciones si no también palabras reafirmó de nuevo sus lazos, uniéndolos fuertemente y ahora con seguridad irrompible.

La besó suavemente, podía casi jurar que ella estaba temblando. Sacó del bolcillo de su pantalón una pequeña cajita, la colocó frente a ella y la abrió a sus ojos.

\- No es un collar como se acostumbra en las Tribus Agua – tomó la pieza – Pero creo que es suficiente como regalo de compromiso – deslizó el anillo sobre su dedo anular.

La luz era escaza, pero aun así pudo apreciar el brillo dorado y de algunas piedras en el. Katara No estaba impresionada por la pieza de joyería que ahora descansaba en su dedo, si no por lo que representaba. Miró su mano por largo rato, incrédula de que estuviera pasando. Ella lo amaba sin lugar a dudas y deseaba estar con él para siempre, pero no podía negar que la idea de que todo se estuviera consolidando le diera un poco de miedo. Por que ella quería ser su esposa, pero temía ser la Señora del Fuego.

Zuko alzó su barbilla con su mano, sus ojos buscando los suyos, tratando de ver hasta lo mas profundo de su mirada azul los pensamientos que en esos momentos cruzaban por su mente. Podría adivinarlos a la perfección. Pero de ninguna manera dejaría que sus inseguridades estropearan ese momento. La besó con mas pasión, el gemido que se ahogó en su garganta lo motivó a un mas y su curiosa lengua pidió entrada, ella lo permitió y no tardó en degustar su interior. Tenía que demostrarle que no había nada que temer, que el siempre estaría ahí para ella, sería su soporte y pilar como lo era ella para él.

Jamás estaría sola.

Cuando sus manos rodearon su cuello percibió que estaba mejor. Le respondía el beso con la misma intensidad, solo se detuvo un instante para tomar aire y continuar con su labor, los labios de la maestra agua descendían por su mandíbula y arrastraron la tela de su cuello para dejarlo expuesto. Al sentir la presión de sus dientes y la forma en que lamía su piel supo que tenía que detenerla, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a sus acciones y para ese momento, en que ella presionaba su cadera sobre él se dio cuenta de que estaba perdido. Con sus manos tomó las de ella y las separó de su cuello, apartándola suavemente, la besó y al verla pudo apreciar la lujuria en sus ojos azules; en cualquier otra ocasión no le hubiera importado tomarla en ese momento de todas las maneras posibles, y la idea de que ambos estaban en representación de los espíritus resultaba igual de excitante como la primera vez que se conocieron, pero no podía ceder a ello. _No todavía._

Respiraba agitada, la clara muestra de que deseaba mas, pero su pequeño beso pareció cesar momentáneamente ese impulso. Tomó sus manos con las de él y las llevo a sus labios, besando especialmente donde se encontraba el anillo.

\- A partir de mañana vivirás en el palacio. Serás mi esposa en tres meses.

\- Tu esposa – repitió ella.

Algo diferente en sus ojos comenzó a brillar, le sonrió en ese momento y el corazón de Zuko se derritió por ella. La besó con dulzura.

.

\- De ninguna manera.

\- Mai no es algo que tengas que decidir por ti misma, deja de lado tu egoísmo y piensa también en nosotros.

\- Si me has llamado para decirme esto entonces has perdido tu tiempo.

Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de salir del salón, sus pies la llevaron hasta la salida de la que era su casa y caminó a paso firme por las calles de adoquín rojo. No deseaba escuchar nada sobre las ideas de su madre. La tenían tan fastidiada en ese momento que no podía soportar estar en su presencia. Lo que le pedía era algo que jamás haría.

El final de la guerra no llegó con mano de hierro y castigos a quienes habían provocado tanto daño al Reino Tierra, pero la benevolencia que el Señor del Fuego mostró tenía un precio. Solo un desliz y no serían perdonados. Sin embargo la suerte que corrió su familia era por mucho demasiado beneficiosa; si en el pasado lo que pasó con su tío los puso en una situación demasiado difícil con el antiguo soberano, eso dio pie a que Zuko se mostrara amable con la familia de Mai. Su recuentro en la isla de los Guerreros del Sol hiso que el antiguo hilo que los unió en el pasado como amigos se enlazara de nuevo, algo mas que agregar fue la inesperada aparición de la madre de Zuko. La princesa recordaba a Mai y le guardaba tanto cariño y aprecio que cuando era solo una niña; eso la colocó en una posición tan ventajosa que su madre en ocasiones no perdía la oportunidad de decir que se convertiría en la próxima Señora del Fuego pues su joven señor se mostraba muy amable y cordial con ella así como la princesa.

Lejos estaba de saber lo equivocada que estaba. Ella sabía que Zuko no la amaba y ciertamente nunca lo haría. Por otro lado, la cordialidad que mostraban ante ella era solamente el resultado de que no se hubiese revelado del incidente que pasó en la isla, donde ella se enfrentó a Zheng y la maestra agua. Pero su madre pensaba diferente y la estúpida idea de que se volviera en la esposa de Zuko se convirtió en su objetivo, la animaba a ir mas al palacio, a aceptar las invitaciones de la princesa Urza, lo que sea que ayudara a estrechar mas lo lazos con la familia real. Tal actitud la fastidió y tomando una decisión osada abandonó su hogar.

Desde hace un año que vivía en la isla Fuente de Sol con su tía, la hermana menor de su madre. A diferencia de su progenitora, Maru había elegido casarse con un hombre común sin atadura con la nobleza o puestos importantes, tal acción dio como resultado que fuera rechazada por sus padres e incluso negada como hija. A ella no le importó. Era feliz en su modesta casa como florista al lado de su esposo e hijo. Cuando Mai llegó a ella la recibió de brazos abiertos. La chica de la nobleza no era de hacer algún tipo de trabajo, sin embargo se mantuvo como su aprendiz y aun después de tanto tiempo, el gusto por los arreglos florales no parecía llegar a ella todavía, no obstante eso no significaba que lo odiara del todo.

Le parecía increíble que su tía fuera hermana de su madre, eran tan diferentes. No era tan empalagosa, le daba su espacio y platicaban en ocasiones, la mayoría para hablar sobre las flores y sus significados, se dio cuenta, que solo con ella se comportaba con los modales de una mujer de la nobleza, tal vez incapaz de olvidar la enseñanza aprendida desde su niñez. Su esposo por otro lado poseía las elegancias de un hombre del campo, dedicado solo a la siembra y cultivo. No por ello era menos estúpido, sabía muy bien sobre su oficio, algo que a Mai nunca le interesó realmente.

Pero hace unos días un rumor comenzó a expandirse en toda la Nación. El Señor del Fuego Zuko se había comprometido. La hija de Piandao había sido la elegida.

La sorpresa se hiso grande, especialmente entre los nobles, porque la chica era una mestiza, una maestra agua nacida en la Nación del Fuego. Jamás en la historia de los hijos de Agni había existido unión igual a esa, incluso en los tiempos de paz, los matrimonios entre la realeza de otras naciones no había sucedido.

Muchos susurraban que era algo político, una estrategia para reforzar los lazos con otras naciones, la procedencia de la chica apuntaba a ello; en primer lugar estaba su padre, todos en la nación conocían la reputación del espadachín, era alguien legendario entre los soldados en tiempos de guerra; además, estaba la identidad de su familia materna; por ese entonces se rebeló todo referente a ella. Sus tíos eran los soberanos de la Tribu Agua del Sur, y el príncipe, _su primo,_ era el mejor amigo del Señor del Fuego. Tal vez siguiendo los pasos del príncipe sureño, que contrajo matrimonio con una chica del Reino Tierra, el Señor del Fuego Zuko vio las posibilidades y ventajas de una unión como esa, y de igual manera lo hiso.

Sin embargo, la maestra agua ya era reconocida aun antes del anuncio del compromiso. Al final de la guerra su nombre se hiso escuchar en toda la nación y aun más gracias a la participación activa que tuvo durante la reconstrucción el año pasado. Se había ganado la buena opinión de muchas personas a las que ayudó, además de que su amistad con el Señor del Fuego no era un secreto, todos sabían incluso que fue participe durante la batalla por lograr la paz, peleando al lado del príncipe el día del cometa e incluso desde antes de eso. Que la fijación del Señor del Fuego hacia ella fuera mas allá que la amistad había sorprendido a todos, pero no a Mai. Ella sabía que incluso desde antes del final de la guerra que esos dos ya mantenían una relación. Su compromiso resultaba demasiado obvio. Pero eso fue algo que dejó de importarle desde hace tiempo. Honestamente, aunque su orgullo le impedía aceptarla eso no significaba que iría en su contra, el motivo por el que aun conservaba su amistad con Zuko fue por que ella mantuvo su boca cerrada respecto al encuentro que tuvieron y Mai era lo suficientemente lista para darse cuenta que en esos momentos no era para nada adecuado comportarse como lo hiso en ese entonces. Se abofeteaba a si misma por tal conducta, parecía una niña caprichosa y celosa y ella no se consideraba así. Aunque sus celos fueron difíciles de controlar en ese momento ahora solo quedaba aceptar, aunque no de buena manera, que ya no había nada que hacer respecto a la relación que había entre Zuko y la maestra agua.

Pero lo que su madre le pedía era inaceptable para ella. De ninguna manera iría con Zheng a seducirlo y hacerle creer que estaba enamorada de él para retomar el compromiso roto. Su madre estaba loca si creía que haría algo como eso, especialmente después de lo que le hiso a su familia. Aunque no fue la voz directa de la acusación si fue quien sembró la duda respecto a la lealtad de la familia del muchacho en el pasado. Para su madre, el hijo de un capitán que se encontraba desaparecido y posiblemente muerto no era suficiente para ella; en el pasado tal vez lo consideraba así, pues el capitán Qian era muy conocido y renombrado en toda la Nación, obviamente su hijo seguiría sus pasos pues aun siendo muy joven y como mandaba la ley, ya era un soldado en camino de convertirse en alguien igual de importante; sin embargo el destino dio un giro inesperado y no fue mas que motivo de molestia para su madre. Siendo que Mai mantenía una estrecha relación con la princesa Azula eso la convertía en alguien que muchos jóvenes de familia adecuada querrían, ya antes habían mostrado aquel interés y vio muchas buenas oportunidades perderse solo por el echo de que ella ya estaba prometida a alguien mas; por lo tanto, tuvo que recurrir a otra estrategia para asegurar el futuro de su hija. Su plan fue cruel, y aunque no tenían pruebas en contra de la familia la sospecha fue suficiente para quitarle títulos y posición así como enviar a Zheng a la cárcel. Su madre había ganado y muy tarde se dio cuenta de que esa victoria la condenaría ahora.

Al final de la guerra Qian se había vuelto Almirante, sus títulos fueron devueltos y su familia se convirtió en una muy cercana al Señor del Fuego; Zheng formaba ahora parte de la guardia personal de Zuko, algo que hablaba demasiado bien del joven maestro fuego y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se volviera muy popular y objetivo de algunas muchachas, o mas que decir, de algunos nobles que deseaban bañarse con la buena reputación y gloria de su familia. Era claro que todos aquellos que ayudaron ese día eran ahora muy reconocidos, y los beneficios de haber apoyado al príncipe estaban dando frutos, se posicionaron de manera rápida y su voz se hiso escuchar aun mas. Los nobles de antaño perdieron un poco del gran poder que poseían, los mas listos se adaptaron al nuevo gobierno y vieron otras maneras de mejorar su situación, pero, lo cierto era que en esos momentos la familia de Mai había perdido mas de lo que había ganado. Tal vez aun conservaban su posición, algo de lo cual debían estar agradecidos, pero caminaban sobre terreno peligroso. Después de lo que pasó hace unos meses se dio cuenta que su familia, al menos su padre, estaba en la cuerda floja. La situación era por mucho complicada, y sabía con precisión que su madre no sabía nada al respecto y su ignorancia no la hiso ver que lo que le estaba pidiendo era algo imposible para ella de realizar. No había forma de que eso pasara.

\- ¡Mai!

Se detuvo al instante, la voz tan familiar que no creyó escuchar después de tanto tiempo – Ty Lee.

\- Me alegra verte Mai – un abrazo que ella correspondió.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías por todo el Reino Tierra con el circo.

\- Acabamos de llegar, nos presentaremos esta noche y quiero invitarte. Fui a visitarte a casa de tu tía cuando pasamos por la isla pero ella me dijo que estabas aquí.

La alegría de su amiga era grande y resultaba imposible, incluso para Mai, no contagiarse de ella, por un momento olvidó la desagradable charla con su madre y agradeció la invitación confirmando su asistencia.

Esa noche, cuando la pareja real llegó a la gran carpa todos se pusieron de pie y algunos aplaudieron, la bienvenida a su Señor y a su prometida fue muy cálida y animada, la habían aceptado demasiado rápido, o simplemente lo hacían porque debían, a Mai no le importó, su corazón no sintió nada por verlos juntos. Cuando tomaron lugar la función empezó.

\- Que sorpresa tenemos por aquí.

Su atención cambió de las actuaciones a quien estaba a su lado. El animo de Mai cambió por completo.

\- ¿Al fin das la cara? – la chica miró sus uñas antes de mirarla a ella – Tu ausencia en los eventos de este año son muy notorias, aunque solo la princesa Urza sea quien lo note, para mi es mas cómodo así, no soporto el olor a perfume barato.

\- Y yo huelo la desesperante decepción – respondió mordaz - ¿Qué tan mal te sentiste cuando anunciaron el compromiso Emi? ¿Lloraste porque la oportunidad de convertirte en la Señora del Fuego se escapó de tus manos?

\- No tanto como la tuya.

\- Yo jamás quise casarme con Zuko – atajó seriamente.

\- Tu madre pensaba diferente – omitió el echo de que llamara al Señor del Fuego por su nombre, odiaba la familiaridad que existía entre ellos – Aunque debo decirte que mi decepción no es tan grande, hay mas peces en el océano, y algunos son mas grandes que otros.

La vista de la chica estaba fija en algo mas que las personas que estaban actuando en la pista, siguiendo la línea de su mirada Mai pudo ver a quien se refería. Zheng estaba de pie a un costado del palco donde Zuko y su familia se encontraban, en guardia al igual que los otros soldados que custodiaban la seguridad de su señor. La vista del maestro fuego se poso por unos segundos en ellas, Mai la desvió rápidamente.

 _¿Ahora su objetivo era Zheng?_

\- Tal parece que ningún hombre que hayas elegido se quedará contigo a final de cuentas. Aunque debo darte las gracias por esta oportunidad.

Le sonrió maliciosamente y disfrutando de ver lo poco afectada que se veía se levantó de su lado alejándose satisfecha.

Un gran desagrado quedó en Mai pero se desvaneció tan rápido cuando Ty Lee salió al escenario, ahora recordaba aun mas porque odiaba tanto hacer estos viajes a la capital.

.

La velada había sido placentera. Katara disfrutó del espectáculo de circo y en esos momentos era encaminada a su habitación por Zuko como todas las noches. Un beso de despedida y el amor en sus ojos dorados era lo que le bastaba a la maestra agua para tener dulces sueños.

No negaría que aun se sentía insegura por el lugar tan importante que tomaría, desde su llegada al palacio las lecciones sobre modales y comportamientos, así como la ética y elocuencia tomaron lugar de manera primordial; ella en parte no sabía mucho sobre lo que tenía que hacer como Señora del Fuego, y estaba mas que dispuesta en aceptar cualquier ayuda. Urza había pedido que uno de los directores de la escuela de señoritas que estaba a su disposición en el palacio le brindara las lecciones y llevara su aprendizaje.

El maldito hombre la odiaba y no tenía que tener la habilidad de Toph para darse cuenta de ello.

Nada de lo que hacía parecía ser suficiente para él y ciertos comentarios inapropiados y de doble sentido eran lanzados en su contra cuando se encontraban a solas. Tal vez era una mestiza ¡Pero ella era de la Nación del Fuego! conocía a la perfección sus costumbres y tradiciones. Había sido educada apropiadamente por su padre, sabía como comportarse en la mesa, entablar conversaciones y mantenerse de manera apropiada cuando era necesario. La disciplina que tenía era impecable y aunque nunca lo llevó a la practica con otras personas mientras estuvo en su casa, lo desarrolló al máximo mientras vivió con el señor Iroh en el Reino Tierra. Sus modales habían sido elogiados no solamente por el mismo hombre del té si no también por los nobles de la zona alta. Kuei una vez declaró que le gustaría que Toph se comportara al menos la mitad de cómo lo hacía ella, pero como siempre, las opiniones del Rey Tierra le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro a su hermana.

Aun así el hombre pomposo no dejaba de tratarla como una tonta salvaje sin modales. En una ocasión declaró que lo menos que podría hacer era aparentar ser una reina digna, porque solo a eso llegaría. La idea de congelarle la sangre había pasado por su mente en varios momentos, no la llevó acabo por obvias razones, pero lo agobiante y agotador que era aquello no ayudaba demasiado en su seguridad de lo que pasaría a futuro una vez que se convirtiera en la esposa de Zuko. Podría ignorar sus comentarios, pero eso no significaba que la afectaran de alguna pequeña manera. Apostaba que su comportamiento hacia ella era debido a que esperaba que otra, _alguna de sus alumnas tal vez,_ estuviera en el lugar que tenía en esos momentos y solo por una fracción de segundo se preguntó si eso era lo mejor.

Pero todas las noches en que Zuko le despedía, los pequeños momentos en que pasaban las tardes juntos hacían que su corazón se mantuviera firme a él. Lo amaba, y la tortura de las lecciones con ese hombre eran nada en comparación a lo que seguramente sufriría si el estuviera atando su vida a alguien mas. Por ese motivo mentía cuando amablemente Urza o Iroh preguntaban sobre su progreso en sus lecciones y como se sentía al respecto, no podía ser honesta del todo, pero al menos se mostraba optimista y con una sonrisa les respondía. Zuko en ocasiones se disculpaba por hacerla pasar por todo eso, pero le aseguraba que una vez casados ya no tendría que hacerlo. Eso solo hacía que se mantuviera aun mas firme en su resolución de soportar aquellos momentos incómodos con el hombre de los tratos y modales, como en ese instante en que la despedía para dormir.

Cuando sus labios se separaron pudo ver el oro fundido que eran sus ojos en esos momentos, Katara sabía lo que significaba y se preguntaba si estaría mal hacer algo mas esa noche; antes de que Zuko llevara su mano a sus labios y la besara para retirarse, se abalanzó sobre su boca nuevamente rodeando su cuello con sus brazos.

.

En el momento en que su cuerpo se acercó mas a él besándolo de esa manera las alarmas en la cabeza de Zuko sonaron rápida y muy fuerte, la conocía lo suficiente para saber a donde quería llegar y por el momento no podía permitirlo.

 _¡Se supone que debían esperar! Pero se siente tan bien... ¡No Zuko! ¡Concéntrate!_

Se abofeteó mentalmente y haciendo un gran esfuerzo de voluntad, que realmente debía de ser reconocido e incluso premiado, se separó de ella. La maestra agua respiraba agitada, un sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus hermosos ojos brillando por el deseo y la pasión. _Maldición... ¿Cómo rayos iba a resistirse si lo veía de esa manera?_

\- No... lo deseas? – preguntó en un susurro.

\- Mas que nada – admitió rápidamente – Es solo que... no es correcto.

Le estaba costando contenerse, pero si ella insistía no iba a ser capaz de detenerla. Sabía que cedería, solo esperaba que entendiera. Aunque una parte de él deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que lo besara nuevamente para así perder el control por completo y tomarla en ese instante.

Antes de pensar en algo mas sus sentidos reaccionaron con alerta y rápidamente movió su mano calcinando la cuchilla que se dirigía a él. Los dos miraron fijamente el final del pasillo donde la sombra ya no estaba, sus pies se movieron por si solos y cuando menos lo pensaron estaban en la búsqueda del intruso.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, una ataque de cuchillas fueron lanzadas directo hacia ellos.

.

El murmullo de la plática acompañado de la tenue música mantenía distraídos y animados a los hombres que estaban en el gran salón de la majestuosa casa. Ya era pasada la media noche, el objetivo debía de ser cumplido. El plan era perfecto y aprueba de fallas, pero eso no significara que algo pudiera haber salido mal, ya habían fracasado anteriormente.

\- ¿Creen que lo lograron? - al fin se atrevió a preguntar uno de los tres que estaban cómodamente sentados, apartados ligeramente del bullicio de las otras personas. El vaso de cristal con whisky de fuego bailaba entre sus manos.

\- Las dagas están envenenadas, con un solo roce y será suficiente para matarlo. Aunque ellos no sobrevivan, el Señor del Fuego Zuko tampoco lo hará. Sabremos si tuvieron éxito en la mañana.

Su deducción era segura. Así como su plan. Se dieron cuenta después de varios intentos que enfrentarse de frente al Señor del Fuego era una opción que resultaba en el fracaso. Sabía pelear muy bien y su maldita guardia no era fácil de vencer. Envenenarlo era otra opción, pero nunca pudieron lograr el objetivo, de alguna manera, sin importar en que alimento colocaran el mortal líquido él jamás lo ingería. Pero algo bueno debía de salir de todos esos intentos fallidos, se dieron cuenta de que si no lograban matarlo, al menos habían logrado herirlo o lastimarlo. Tal vez habían mantenido muy bien oculto los ataques que sufrió a lo largo de esos dos años, nadie sabía que el nuevo soberano era un objetivo de muerte, pero resultaba un poco mas difícil de encubrir la molestia de una herida o la cojera en una pierna, aunque él lo hacía perfectamente.

Ellos compartían reuniones con su señor, y podían notar, aunque solo si miraban con detenimiento, que tanto había sido el daño causado en cada intento que terminaba en fracaso. De ahí la idea de colocar veneno en el filo de las cuchillas y dagas, de esa manera se aseguraban que entrara en su cuerpo y pudiera morir. No había manera de que fallaran en esta ocasión. Aunque atacar directamente en el palacio resultaba arriesgado, sabían que la mejor oportunidad que tenían era precisamente ahí, donde se creía estar mas seguro. Todos sus intentos habían sido en el exterior, cuando salía a algún evento o paseo casual en la nación. Pero los constantes fallos y la intervención de su guardia, y a veces del dragón no permitían llevar acabo su objetivo.

Sin embargo había algo diferente en ese ataque, la seguridad de su éxito la sentía como un hormigueo apunto de salir de sus dedos en forma de fuego.

Después de expresar su opinión se levantó para irse. Ya había pasado el tiempo necesario para que su cuartada fuera sólida y no lo relacionaran con el asalto de esa noche. Los ocho nobles que estaban ahí, al igual que otros más se habían reunido con esa intención, bajo el amparo de una reunión de juego mantendrían su perfil bajo y fuera de sospechas. El humo de los cigarrillos flotaba como una nube en el techo y cubría parcialmente la habitación mientras la música cambiaba a una suave tonada de cuerdas.

Antes de llegar a puerta, el anfitrión de la casa lo detuvo.

\- ¿Te marchas tan pronto Liang? ¡La noche aun es joven! Aunque nosotros no lo seamos tanto – se quito el puro de su boca para dejar salir una carcajada acompañada de humo.

A duras penas pudo devolverle la sonrisa, aunque prefería escupirle en la cara al hombre frente a él sabía que no podía hacerlo. Hong era un traidor a sus ojos por apoyar incondicionalmente al chiquillo que los gobernaba ahora. Fácilmente mostro lealtad hacia el ex príncipe exiliado, y obviamente no formaría parte de los planes de aquellos que eran leales a Ozai.

Sin embargo, eso no significaría que no lo usaran a su favor.

El ser alguien leal, o al menos libre de desconfianza, dudaba que el Señor del Fuego lo investigara, o sospechara de él al dar una fiesta justamente la misma noche en que se estaba llevando acabo el ataque. Aunque esa coincidencia no era exactamente eso, tal vez Hong era un idiota que apoyaba la nueva paz, pero su hijo era otra historia. La idea de la fiesta fue dada por él, no le costó mucho meterle la idea a su padre, _o hacerle creer que fue suya,_ de esa manera, tenían la cuartada perfecta para el ataque de esa noche. En dos años no los habían descubierto, eran muy cuidadosos y se aseguraban que todo aquel que fuese enviado a llevar acabo tal tarea fuera silenciado si era atrapado. Tenían espías en todas partes. Si sucedía algo que los pusiera en riesgo, se enterarían rápidamente.

\- Tu lo has dicho – le devolvió la sonrisa – No somos tan jóvenes, y para este viejo, ha llegado la hora de retirarse.

Antes de que Hong lo convenciera de quedarse mas tiempo escucharon cristal romperse. Voltearon por inercia a donde el sonido había provenido. Las conversaciones seguían, algunos platicaban animadamente ajenos al hombre que estaba inmóvil observando un punto en particular, el whisky se había demarrado en el suelo a sus pies en un charco de líquido y cristal. Liang se acercó un poco, siguió la dirección de la mirada hacia el pequeño escenario donde estaba la interprete tocando el erhu. No entendía que es lo que le pasaba al pobre hombre que pareciera haber visto un fantasma.

Los brazos se movían con fluidez mientras las suaves notas salían de las cuerdas provocando la hermosa melodía. El cabello estaba sujeto a un costado de su oreja con un broche en forma de flor de loto, el resto caía por su otro hombro en un flujo de risos color obscuro. Le tomó dos segundos darse cuenta qué es lo que hacía diferente a la chica que estaba ahí.

Se congeló al instante.

 _¿Cómo diablos no pudo notarlo antes?_ Miró al hombre que la había descubierto, aun inmóvil de pie, sus miradas se cruzaron y pudo ver el miedo y terror. Lo que significaba su presencia era lo que lo mantenía en ese estado de shock. _¿Toda la noche ella estuvo ahí? ¿Tocando para ellos sin que se dieran cuenta?_ Resultaba imposible, ella debía de estar en una función de circo esa noche, se lo habían confirmado, su llegada tuvo que haber sido después _¿Pero cómo?_ A esas alturas ella debía de estar muerta al igual que...

La respuesta le llegó como un balde de agua fría.

El Shock en el que ahora se habían sumergido ambos hombres llamó la atención de mas de alguno haciendo que los miraran. El dueño de la casa llegó a ellos.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó tratando de entender porque de pronto estaban tan tensos.

\- Guarde silencio – la voz los estremeció al punto de congelarlos – Aun no ha terminado.

La melodía seguía sonando, el silencio ahora cubrió la habitación, todos desviaron la vista hacia el que había hablado. Ni siquiera se estaba ocultando. En uno de los sillones color rojo estaba sentado cómodamente, el traje era negro, exquisito con detalles dorados, similar a los que ellos portaban solo que el nivel de elegancia era muy diferente. Su pierna estaba cruzada sobre su rodilla, una de sus manos sostenía el pequeño vaso con licor, la otra estaba en el descansabrazo. El cabello suelto caía sobre su rostro, no estaba recogido en el elegante peinado que los Señores del Fuego mantenían para portar la corona, caía libremente sobre sus hombros y cubriendo parcialmente la cicatriz.

Los ojos que mantuvo cerrados hasta el momento disfrutando del concierto se abrieron como dagas furiosas cubiertas de fuego dorado. El estremecimiento los recorrió a todos.

Hong se impresionó increíblemente por el invitado que estaba en su _modesta_ reunión.

\- ¡Señor del Fuego Zuko! – su grito de confirmación solo sirvió como sentencia para los demás - ¡Por Agni! ¡No sabía que estaba aquí! Por favor discúlpeme por mis modales e impertinencia hacia usted ¡Inmediatamente hare que lo atiendan como se debe!

\- No es necesario noble Hong – respondió con una tranquilidad inquietante – Su hijo se ha encargado de darme la atención adecuada.

Liang sintió que su alma se escapaba de su cuerpo. Sentado en el sillón muy cerca del Señor del Fuego estaba efectivamente el hijo de Hong, su cara le decía todo, era un libro abierto al miedo que lo recorría. Desde un tiempo que lo había visto platicar con ese otro hombre ¡Y ni siquiera lo había reconocido! No le había puesto la suficiente atención por tener en su mente el resultado del ataque de esa noche, además su apariencia no era para nada a lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver. Liang lo odiaba profundamente, un simple niño a sus ojos jugando a ser gobernante, no merecía que inclinara su cabeza ante él, ni siquiera había sido quien venció a el gran señor Ozai y todo la basura que había escuchado sobre lo que pasó en la isla Fuente de Sol no lo creía en absoluto, aun así, esa noche, en ese preciso momento vio algo en sus ojos que lo aturdió, la mirada dorada penetrante, dentro de él sintió que ardía, un fuego que lo consumía poco a poco. Por primera vez, en dos años, vio al Señor del Fuego en la mirada del príncipe que siempre odio.

Supo entonces que ya no había escapatoria.

Cuando la música terminó, fueron capaces de sentir el latir de sus corazones precipitados. A excepción de Hong, ajeno a todo, que rápidamente tomo lugar como anfitrión frente a su Señor.

.

La guardia esperaba en silencio a las afueras de la casa. Las ordenes habían sido claras, solo dos entrarían mientras que el resto se aseguraría de que nada extraño ocurriera.

\- ¿Creen que estén bien? – susurró uno de los hombres.

No vestían con el traje oficial que los distinguían como guardias imperiales, el negro era su uniforme esa noche, como sombras tratando de pasar desapercibidos. La aprensión de los traidores tendría que llevarse acabo con discreción.

\- ¿Realmente lo estas preguntando? – le respondió otro.

\- Solo lo decía, están tardando demasiado.

Uno de los hombres que estaba a su lado sonrió – Ellos están bien.

 _Jen, jefe de la guardia nocturna fue el primero en notar la intromisión al palacio, se había enfrentado a un par de los bastardos intrusos cuando se adentraron al area privada. Comparándolo con los acometidos anteriores, el número de atacantes era casi el doble, algo sorprendente puesto que no sería fácil infiltrar un grupo tan grande al palacio, aunque logró vencer, cuando dio la señal de alerta, varios mas ya habían huido hacia el objetivo principal. Existía una manera muy discreta de comunicación para esas situaciones, la guardia imperial inmediatamente se puso en movimiento, llegaron al momento exacto para ver como su señor y su prometida atacaban al grupo que se había infiltrado._

 _Ya había visto la forma de pelea de quien juró proteger. El Señor del Fuego Zuko era bravo en su forma de ataque, pero de alguna forma controlado y analítico, no por nada había sobrevivido a tanto a lo largo de esos años, aun así eso no evitó que sufriera de algunos golpes, pero verla a ella era otro boleto. Sabía que siendo la hija de Piandao debía de ser muy buena en el combate, aunque pelearon juntos el día del cometa no pudo prestarle demasiada atención, estaba muy ocupado con sus propios enfrentamientos, pero en ese momento él y los demás miembros de la guardia fueron testigos de sus habilidades._

 _Había algunos cuerpos en el césped, la piel quemada dejaba en claro quien había sido el causante de ponerles fin; pero un resto que no tuvo la desgracia, o suerte en esos momentos, de morir por las manos de su soberano. Miraban impactados como sus figuras se elevaban en el aire, cuando las manos de la prometida del Señor del Fuego se movían, ellos obedecían como títeres bajo su control. Si había dolor no eran capaces de exclamarlo, solo de expresarlo en forma de miedo y terror atreves de sus ojos. Sus cuerpos eran oprimidos por una fuerza extraña que retorcía sus extremidades dolorosamente._

 _\- ¿Cuántos de ustedes se necesitan para saber quien está detrás de todo esto?_

 _La voz no era la misma que había escuchado antes, tranquila y jovial, fresca y alegre como lo era ella. Había algo obscuro y frio, una amenaza disfrazada de tranquilidad pasiva. El peligro en sus palabras fue tan perceptible como el depredador que esta al asecho en las sombras, que sabes que te observa, que viene por ti._

 _Ellos lo sintieron, los malaventurados que ahora estaban en su poder sentía el terrible miedo por la situación en la que estaban, no entendían que es lo que pasaba o como era posible tal acción. Jen casi, y aunque después lo negara, sintió lastima por ellos, pero ciertamente no deseaba estar en su lugar._

 _\- Uno._

 _Fue la respuesta de su Señor._

 _La sangre salió expulsada de sus cuerpos como agua a presión, no hubo gritos, sus gargantas estaban llenas del líquido rojo ahogando cada posible exclamación, la lluvia roja manchó el césped verde. Tres cayeron al suelo, sus cuerpos sin vida con la sangre desbordándose por cada orificio._

 _Solo uno quedó._

 _Nadie fue capaz de moverse. Ni siquiera el asesino que ahora estaba de rodillas en el suelo con el corazón aun latiendo dentro de su pecho, estaba en shock, tal vez quería escapar ¿Y quien no lo haría? Pero la impresión de lo que acababa de suceder fue suficiente para mantenerlo quieto e inofensivo, o tal vez era ella quien lo mantenía así, sea como sea el último sobreviviente quedó frente al Señor del Fuego, a diferencia de otras ocasiones, donde trataban de obtener información y lo único que salía de sus bocas eran insultos y escupidas, el hombre habló fácilmente, dijo todo, exponiendo lo que ellos nunca lograron obtener. Aunque su declaración coincidía con las sospechas e investigaciones previas respecto a las identidades de las personas que estaban detrás de todo eso, escucharlo directamente solo reforzaba sus teorías. Los traidores quedaron expuestos, llegó el momento de ponerles fin a sus planes de una vez por todas._

\- Yo me preocuparía mas por los que están ahí adentro – completó Jen - Solo espero arrestar personas y no sacar cadáveres.

Un ligero estremecimiento recorrió a algunos de los hombres.

Zheng escuchaba en silencio, guardándose su opinión personal sobre lo que había visto esa noche, decir que todo seguía normal era mentirse así mismo. Él como guardia y también durante su tiempo de soldado había visto enfrentamientos increíbles, incluso lo que era capaz de hacer el Señor del Fuego Zuko le parecía extraordinario, pero ella, lady Katara, había superado con creces su límite de impresión.

Sin embargo, aquella rara habilidad despertó cierta inquietud en él.

Se pusieron alerta en el instante que la puerta principal se habría, dos personas se dejaron ver. Ninguno de ellos mostraba rastros de una pelea o que tuvieran algún daño. Cuando se acercaron su señor les dio la única orden de escoltar a cada uno de los hombres dentro a sus respectivos hogares y asegurarse que llegaran bien, no deseaba que les pasara algún _accidente_ o salida imprevista que los ausentara de la reunión que tendría con ellos temprano en la mañana.

Llevaron acabo sus ordenes.

.

El viaje de regreso fue en silencio. Observó a Katara que caminaba a su lado, todo el tiempo había permanecido callada desde que salieron de la casa de Hong hacia el palacio. Sabía lo que venía a continuación.

Llegaron a las puertas de su habitación, apenas intentó decir algo cuando ella lo arrastró dentro cerrando fuertemente, en el instante en que lo hiso comenzó a desnudarlo.

\- Katara...

Resultaba imposible detenerla, era mas rápida de que lo pudiera haber imaginado. En el momento en que su torso quedó desnudo maldijo internamente por no haberla frenado.

El corazón de la maestra agua se había detenido en su pecho. La confirmación de sus sospechas echas realidad. Tal vez en otros momentos el cuerpo de Zuko le habría secado la garganta, el era realmente digno de observar sin prenda alguna, pero su atención no estaba en los perfectos músculos de sus abdominales o lo fuerte que se veían sus brazos. Los lazos blancos que cruzaban por su hombro y la parte de su pecho la distrajeron completamente. Acercó nuevamente sus manos a él, el pequeño broche que sujetaba la venda fue liberado y poco a poco retiró las delgadas líneas de tela.

La quemadura estaba de lado izquierdo, cubría la mayor parte de sus costillas, un morete en su hombro, la línea de corte en su pecho había creado un cardinal a su alrededor. Los tonos morados y rosas coloreaban la piel blanquecina resultando imposibles de ignorar. Después de su escaneo pudo deducir el tiempo que esas heridas tendrían. No podían pasar de mas de dos semanas, al menos no la del hombro, pero la sanación avanzada del corte en su pecho le indicaba que esa tenía mas tiempo, la quemadura aun se veía reciente y dolorosa. Un escaneo mas de cerca y pudo ver algunas cicatrices que indicaban al menos un año de haberse producido. Lo miró entonces, sus ojos dorados le sostuvieron la mirada sin temor, casi desafiante.

Zuko pudo ver que el azul mostró una preocupación que fácilmente fue sustituida con una niebla que opacó todo brillo en sus ojos. Un suspiro en lugar de la replica esperada, se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a un jarrón al lado de su tocador, dejó caer agua sobre el recipiente ovalado de cerámica. Con una mirada fue suficiente para hacerle entender que se reuniera con ella; al quedar de frente el agua se reunió en su mano y el brillo comenzó a iluminar suavemente. La herida en su pecho fue la primera en recibir el tratamiento. El toque era frio, se estremeció un poco, hacia tiempo que no era curado de esa manera. La observó, estaba concentrada pero podía adivinar claramente todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento, y era precisamente esa situación la que trataba de evitar.

No quería ocultarle la evidencia de los ataques que sufrió cuando trataron de asesinarlo a los largo de esos dos años, pero no deseaba asustarla, hacerle creer que ella también corría peligro a su lado. Se había estado encargado de ese problema desde las sombras, puso mas ímpetu en ello cuando regresó de la Tribu del Sur y fue atacado nuevamente, mientras no detuviera a los culpables esos atentados no terminarían. Tomando en cuenta sus futuros planes existía la posibilidad de que ella se convirtiera en el siguiente blanco y él no lo permitiría. Hacer oficial su compromiso y llevarla al palacio era la mejor opción que tenía para protegerla.

Nunca pensó que lo atacarían directamente en el palacio y mucho menos delante de ella. Estaba furioso después del ataque fallido y eso influyó en su comportamiento de esa noche, al igual que él de ella.

Pero cuando los mismos nobles que se sientan en su mesa se ven envueltos en conspiraciones, el Señor del Fuego no puede tomar justicia por su propia mano, desgraciadamente no puede. Pero eso no evitaba que hiciera lo que hiso esa noche. De alguna manera debía de hacerles recordar algo, antes de ser el Señor del Fuego, él fue un rebelde, una traidor tratado como criminal. Y los crímenes que cometió no fueron solo por haber ayudado al avatar y estar en contra de su padre. Había asesinado a varios soldados de su propia nación, matado a muchas personas que se interpusieron en su camino en busca de la paz ¿Cuántos habían sido? Nadie llevaba la cuenta, pero lo que pasó en la Roca Hirviente tampoco se había olvidado.

Había logrado su objetivo. Después de esa noche, ya no tenía que preocuparse mas sobre ataques en contra de su vida.

Aunque su cuerpo delataba los enfrentamientos nadie miraría mas allá debajo de su ropa, a excepción de ella, tenía la esperanza de que sanaran antes del día de su boda, o esperaba la llegada de la maestra Yugoda para pedirle la curación total de sus heridas, confiaba en que sería capaz de guardar el secreto. Sin embargo ya no podía efectuar ese plan, la principal persona que no deseaba que se enterara ya sabía todo y ahora lo estaba atendiendo.

Fue inevitable que ella lo acompañara a la casa del noble Hong, e imposible de detenerla. Si había algo que no debía hacer Zuko era olvidar que antes que nada, ella también es una guerrera, una asesina que hace un par de años había matado a muchos soldados. Que ahora, ese lado de ella hubiera despertado a causa de lo sucedido resultaba inevitable, así como su frialdad al matar. La mano que había acabado con la vida de varios hombres subió a su hombro con suavidad. Cuando el dolor fue desapareciendo sintió el frescor en su costado, la segunda mano atendía la quemadura en sus costillas. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados en concentración de su trabajo, pero su cuerpo estaba muy cerca de él, podía sentir la respiración cálida en su pecho, hasta que el toque en su piel desnuda lo estremeció. Ya no había líquido en su mano y podía sentir el calor de su palma situada en sus costillas sobre el músculo sano. Su otra mano bajó tortuosamente lenta, tocándolo solamente con la punta de sus dedos dejando un rastro perturbable en su recorrido, se detuvo en la cicatriz en su pecho.

\- No estas solo.

El aliento chocó en su piel. La miró al instante en que sus ojos se alzaron hacia él. No era capaz de percibir la preocupación anterior, o la decepción y enojo de que le hubiera ocultado algo tan importante – No estas solo Zuko – repitió.

Una declaración murió en su garganta cuando ella besó la cicatriz.

\- No eres el único que debe cargar con todo esto.

La mano en su costado se movió hacia su espalda expandiendo un calor placentero mientras que la otra subió de nuevo a su hombro, para ese momento todo su cuerpo estaba pegado a él, la conciencia de sus curvas nunca fue mas evidente que en esos momentos. La reacción que tuvo no se dejó esperar y una pulsación se situó en sus pantalones. Sus manos le ardieron por tocarla.

\- Peleamos juntos para terminar una guerra, no me apartes de la lucha por mantener esta paz.

No había rastro de reclamo o enfado en su voz, sus palabras estaban lejos de provocarlo, sin embargo su cuerpo le decía otra cosa, la forma en que le habló había sido suficiente para desarmarlo, la seducción jamás tomó un doble sentido como en esos momentos. Se atrevió a tocarla, sus manos calientes se fijaron en sus brazos, inclinó su cabeza para tentar su frente con la de ella.

\- Lo siento – apenas y pudo decirlo con verdadero pesar aunque no fuera perceptible.

No se arrepentía de haber tratado de protegerla, de mantenerla oculta al peligro, su disculpa era mas bien por haber puesto su propio cuidado y seguridad a un lado. Ella sabía que atacaba sin importar el resultado de su cuerpo después de la pelea, las heridas o golpes que tal vez podrían haberlo matado. Se arriesgaba mucho, ya se lo había dicho antes. Pero entendía que sus palabras eran verdaderas, él no estaba solo, ya no.

Miró sus ojos azules y el brillo en ellos mostraban una calma tranquilizadora. Pero cambió tan rápido cuando sintió que su pantalón se aflojó.

\- Aun no he terminado – se adelantó antes de cualquier reclamo.

Liberó el agarre de su pantalón dejando de que cayera libremente hasta el suelo. Sus manos descendieron hacia su afilada cadera donde había un cardinal, no era muy grande y a él ya no le molestaba, pero ella planeaba sanarlo por completo. El tratamiento fue rápido. Tragó grueso cuando la vio descender aun mas, una cortadura en su pierna era lo siguiente, sintió su aliento caliente sobre su piel mientras descendía hasta quedar de rodillas entre sus piernas. Sus ojos examinaban la herida aunque la atención de Zuko estaba lejos del examen médico de la maestra agua. El sentía el soplo de su respiración caliente rozando su apretado eje aun escondido por su ropa interior, pero perceptible mientras sanaba su herida. El tiempo que le tomó le pareció tortuosamente largo.

Cuando sintió la presión de sus labios en la parte mas dura de su cuerpo una exclamación nada propia del Señor del Fuego salió de su boca. Eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

La mezcla de humedad y calor que le era transmitida atreves de la tela lo dejo sin aliento, se sentía tan bien y al mismo tiempo tan irreal lo que estaba haciendo. Ella besaba su hombría mientras sus manos se aferraron a su trasero, poco a poco fueron subiendo hasta tomar el borde de la única prenda que cubría su cuerpo. Comenzó a descenderla, su miembro duro fue liberado quedando tan expuesto como él, haciendo evidente lo mucho que le había gustado sus atenciones, el recorrido que hiso sus manos desde sus piernas hasta la base de su hombría le pareció eterna. Ahora ella respiraba sobre su piel mas sensible.

Alzo sus ojos azules para mirarlo.

A pesar de lo erótico que era el momento no podía evitar sentirse avergonzado, su cara estaba tan caliente como seguramente lo estaba todo su cuerpo _¿Esa era su manera de castigarlo?_ Su mirada le dejó en claro una cosa. Estaba condenado. En una ocasión escucho a un hombre decir que una mujer era lo mas peligroso que existía en el mundo, podía ser la salvación o la condena de un hombre. Y en ese momento no pudo encontrar a criatura mas hermosa y peligrosa que la estaba arrodillada frente a él. Estaba a su merced. Había perdido la batalla hace mucho tiempo, pero era una rendición de la que nunca se arrepentiría.

Mirándose fijamente observó como su hombría desaparecía entre sus labios envolviéndolo en la funda de calor y humedad de su boca.

Gruño mientras su cabeza se alzaba al cielo obscuro de la habitación, el juró haber visto las estrellas. La succión le hiso flaquear sus piernas por un momento y llevó una mano a la cabeza de la maestra agua agarrando con fuerza el cabello. No sabía si lo había echo para detenerla o para incitarla a continuar, pero el empuje involuntario de su cadera hacia ella le hiso aplicar el mismo impulso a su mano incitando sobre su cabeza para mantenerla ahí.

La lengua exploraba su longitud, recorriéndola de la base a la punta, besando con fuerza la cabeza sensible para después meterlo todo en su boca de ser posible. Si alguna vez llegó a pensar que solo en la cavidad oculta entre sus piernas era el único lugar donde podría sentir tan gran placer, se daba cuenta en esos momentos que estaba equivocado, y mas aun cuando su mano se colocó en su base comenzando a presionarlo y moverse de arriba abajo mientras su boca seguía engullendo la mitad de su eje. Cerró los ojos con fuerza por el gran placer y un gruñido casi animal salía de su garganta. Su respiración se volvió errática y no se dio cuenta que él mismo empujaba la cabeza de la maestra agua mas hacia él.

Todo era calor y confusión, placer y descubrimiento. El pensamiento sobre lo que era correcto en esos momentos se había ocultado en el fondo de su mente; no podía pensar, no era capaz de mirar mas allá que sus instintos y la visión de ella degustándolo. El momento se volvió eterno y efímero, como el aroma de un perfume que se inhala profundamente por unos segundos antes de desaparecer y quedar impregnado a él para siempre. El endurecimiento de su abdomen era la advertencia de lo inevitable.

\- Katara... – apenas y pudo hablar.

Las uñas de una de sus manos sujetaba su trasero y después de decir su nombre se aferro aun mas, la presión de su boca se volvió mas fuerte así como el movimiento de su palma. Fue suficiente para llevarlo al borde.

\- Ka...

No fue capaz de continuar, en ese instante fue golpeado por la convulsión placentera. El estremecimiento lo invadió con fuerza enviando sensaciones eléctricas por toda su columna vertebral llegando hasta la punta de sus dedos. Sentía como su esencia era expulsada de su cuerpo siendo succionada por su boca húmeda.

Al igual que el fuego.

Las llamas lo cubrieron. Fue incapaz de darse cuenta pues aun se mantenía en el cenit de la emoción que embriagaba su cuerpo. El calor había sido normal en sus encuentros, pero la luz parpadeante le hiso abrir los ojos. Nunca olvidaría lo que vio en ese instante.

Ella estaba de pie frente a él. El fuego la rodeaba como un manto dorado, observó como poco a poco sus prendas se deshacían ante el calor de las llamas revelando la piel morena, su cabello que había estado sujeto danzaba sobre su cabeza en un halo de rizos color obscuro. No había miedo en su mirada mientras era engullida por las llamas, los ojos azules estaban fijos en él en todo momento mientras sus ropas desaparecían dejándola completamente desnuda. Era como un fénix nacido del fuego, una criatura de piel canela y mirada de luna, aunque en ese momento sus ojos brillaban como el mas intenso sol en todo su esplendor.

Había algo que nació en Katara en ese momento, tal vez era por la influencia de la luna que llenaba esa noche, o lo que sucedió después de su ataque. La adrenalina corría por su cuerpo desbocada ante la persecución y captura, recordando cuando se cubría con el velo y castigaba, los momentos en que peleó por una causa, todos esos instantes despertaron en ella un bajo instinto que no solo hacía su cuerpo arder de la emoción, la excitaba y mas aun por el hombre que la acompañaba. Pelear a su lado no solo resultaba una combinación mortal, era también de admirar, ella siempre veía eso, la perfecta ejecución de sus movimientos, la tensión de sus músculos cuando invocaba su elemento y lo dejaba salir furioso, su concentración en esos instantes. Katara nunca deseó con tanto fervor estar con Zuko que en esos momentos. Mandó al diablo su caballerosidad y solo quiso satisfacer sus deseos provocándole, y respondió de manera maravillosa.

Zuko no perdió un segundo mas antes de tomarla y besarla. El hambre por sus labios era insaciable, sintió el fuego consumirse entre ellos solo para dejar un calor abrazador en sus cuerpos mientras se unían en un abrazo de pasión y deseo. Acababa de culminar, de llegar a la cima del goce, pero solo segundos de tenerla entre sus brazos y fue suficiente para estar de nuevo en guardia por ella. Sus manos fueron a la redondez de su trasero presionando con fuerza las suaves curvas mientras la levantaba. Sus piernas se enredaron en su cadera, sus sexos rozando placenteramente mientras el afirmaba el agarre y la conducía a la cama. Estaba duro y atrapado entre su caliente centro que no dejaba de llamarlo, de pedirle que entrara, pero en ese momento solo podía rozar la protuberancia mas sensible de su cuerpo.

La dejó caer con suavidad en las sábanas rojas cubriendo por completo su cuerpo con el suyo. Las manos tocaban y reclamaban la piel caliente, se movía como un animal desbocado pisando suelo familiar, como si hubiera regresado al hogar, un hogar al que no había vuelto en mas de dos años. La evidencia del cambio de su cuerpo mas notoria que nunca, la había conocido a los diecisiete, ahora a sus casi veinte era mas que deseable, estaba en la cumbre de su maduración, las curvas mas pronunciadas, todo se encontraba firme y mas grande en los lugares adecuados, su rostro había perdido un poco de la adolescencia que dejaba atrás dando paso a la mujer que ahora era. No podía sentirse mas que satisfecho de redescubrir su cuerpo nuevamente, de sentirse dueño de ella por completo.

Descendió sobre su cuello marcando con fuego cada parte donde sus labios besaban, llegó a sus senos donde rápidamente devoró la endurecida cumbre. Sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda cuando mordió ligeramente esa parte. Su cadera se alzo hacia él, la humedad era tan perceptible mientras rozaba su erección situada entre sus piernas. Sintió la fuerza aplicada en sus hombros y como lo empujaba hacia atrás, cuando menos lo pensó su espalda tocaba las sábanas mientras que la maestra agua se erguía sobre su cadera majestuosa y dominante, tan hermosa como la primera noche que se entregaron. Su mirada se desvió en algo que no había notado, pero que ahora apreciaba con claridad, una marca en su pecho, justo en el centro. Un movimiento de su cadera y sus pensamientos se perdieron, el gruñó en repuesta, no estaba dentro de ella, aun, pero lo torturaba con su suave meneo. Llevó sus manos a su cadera queriendo de una vez por todas profundizar en su interior; en el instante en que la tocó sus manos comenzaron a llenarse de escarcha. Con sorpresa la miró, pero la sonrisa diabólica en su rostro le decían que lo había echo a propósito.

Las morenas manos comenzaron a tocar con sus yemas el endurecido vientre, la tensión en él mientras era recorrida cada línea de sus músculos con su toque frio, el contraste del ardiente calor de su cuerpo con el cambio de temperatura lo excitaba aun mas. La escarcha comenzó a expandirse mientras que él la convertía en vapor. La danza de fuego y hielo comenzó, su cuerpo se inclino sobre él, la sensación de sus puntas endurecidas sobre su pecho nunca se sintió tan placentera como en ese momento. La lengua traviesa lamia su piel, el aliento helado sopló en su pezón, algo que lo tomó por sorpresa, descubrió lo sensible que era en esa parte cuando ella succionó. Estaba al borde. Presionó sus manos con mas fuerza sobre la tierna piel, la demanda de lo que deseaba, lo que su cuerpo pedía a gritos. Ella tampoco quiso esperar mas. Se erguía nuevamente mientras alzaba sus caderas y lo colocaba en su entrada, había dejado un rastro húmedo sobre la piel donde había estado.

Sintió el mas puro éxtasis mientras era cubierto por su interior desapareciendo por completo entre sus piernas.

Sus movimientos eran con fuerza, con apremio tino provocándole gran placer. Katara sentía su cuerpo arder, su centro palpitante era casi doloroso y al mismo tiempo lleno de delicia por el empalamiento. Estaba fuera de su control, se sentía dominada por sus instintos dejándose llevar por todas las sensaciones provenientes de su sexo. Abrió sus ojos por unos momentos, observó al maestro fuego bajo ella, la imagen la excitó aun más. El era duro, no solo en la parte que estaba dentro de ella en ese momento, todo su cuerpo era el máximo estándar de un hombre perfecto, sin las heridas que lo opacaran apreciaba aun mejor la musculatura marcada y latente en su piel sana, sus hombros y espalda eran anchos y sus brazos dejaban apreciar lo fuertes que eran, podía romper los huesos si así lo deseaba. Por un momento llegó a pensar que tal vez no estaría en la misma condición física, ahora se dedicaba a la política, a gobernar, ya no había persecución que lo mantuvieran en constante movimiento, en el ejercicio diario de su cuerpo; pero se dio cuenta que nunca dejó de entrenar y entendía el motivo. Solo le quedó admirar su trabajo hasta ese momento. Era tan glorioso como la primera vez que lo vio desnudo. Su piel clara brillaba, resplandecía con luz propia, y era tan caliente.

Gimió con fuerza, sintió la pulsación en su centro y un nuevo placer la invadía ahora. La excitación de lo que veía aceleraba todas sus sensaciones. Su cabeza se alzo al cielo observando la congelación del techo, el hielo cubría poco a poco las vigas de madera roja, la neblina fría iba por delante, señalando el próximo lugar a congelarse. Pero ella estaba lejos de prestar mas atención al extraño fenómeno, toda su concentración estaba en otro lugar. Para ese momento cabalgaba con intensidad sobre el hombre bajo ella, su cadera se alzaba y se reunía a su encuentro con fuerza, en el instante en que sus yemas calientes llegaron a tocar su nudo sensible fue su perdición, su movimiento cambió a un meno hacia delante y atrás, tratando de frotarse mas contra la dedos que la masajeaban tan deliciosamente. La presión creció en el vientre, la liberación llegando con fuerza e inevitable, ansiosa de recibirla incrementó su balance hasta que explotó en su interior.

Los espasmo íntimos marcaron su final, pero no para Zuko. Apenas y la dejo terminar cuando el la tomó e invirtió la posición, solo que ella no tenía la espalda sobre las sábanas rojas. Su cara hacia presión sobre la almohada. El jalón desde su caderas obligándola a levantarlas sostenidas por sus rodillas.

\- ¡Ah!

Gimió cuando el entró nuevamente. Estaba demasiado sensible, húmeda y resbaladiza que el sonido de sus fluidos íntimos con cada embestida era audible. Sus suspiros y clamores eran callados por las almohadas, se aferraba a ellas con firmeza que ni siquiera creía que aun poseía, incluso sus caderas se movían al compás del empuje con que el maestro fuego golpeaba con fuerza hacia ella. Era incapaz de controlarse, gritaba abiertamente en los pocos momentos en que sus pulmones exhalaban solo para recuperar el aire que rápidamente era consumido. Sentía su piel arder bajo sus manos que la sujetaban con fuerza, lejos de lastimarla incrementaba mas su placer el cual crecía rápidamente y estaba a punto de desbordarse.

\- ¡Así! ¡No pares! ¡No pares! Zu...

Su nombre murió en su boca, sustituido por el ahogo de su éxtasis. Cuando Katara llegó por segunda ocasión él también lo hiso y con gran fuerza. Pudo sentir algo cálido bajar por sus piernas, la culminación de su orgasmo al igual que el de ella. Lo siguiente que observó fue el cuerpo la maestra agua descendiendo hasta la cama, agitada, sudorosa, y muy complacida. Se inclinó sobre ella, besando su espalda, subiendo sobre la piel desnuda degustando su sabor hasta llegar a sus labios.

Rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos.

¿Dónde había quedado la firme resolución de no tocarla? ¿De comportarse como un caballero hasta el día de su boda? Había fallado miserablemente ¿Pero quien no lo haría después de haberla visto de esa manera? Después de lo que hiso. Tendrías que ser completamente de piedra para no reaccionar a eso, pero al mismo tiempo demostraba lo mucho que ella también deseaba estar con él. Había sido un poco tonta la resolución de no hacer nada si no hasta después de estar debidamente unidos cuando ya habían cruzado esa línea desde hace tiempo. Aunque era la manera correcta, resultaba egoísta prolongar mas el recuentro de sus cuerpos cuando era algo que evidentemente no podían soportar mas. Aunque mas que nada sus motivos eran que no descubriese sus heridas, el también deseaba ir con calma y hacer las cosas bien, de manera apropiada, especialmente ahora que vivía en el palacio, estaba seguro que si algo pasaba en alguno de sus aposentos tarde o temprano alguien hablaría sobre ello, hasta ese momento estaba agradecido de que su guardia personal estuviese haciéndose cargo de los conspiradores de esa noche, de lo contrario, lo que acababa de pasar hace unos momentos se habría podido escuchar por todo el maldito lugar sin dejar a dudas que es lo que estaban haciendo ahí.

Que llegaran a pensar que su señor era un pervertido que no era capaz de aguantarse las ganas resultaba algo ofensivo, tenía una reputación que cuidar.

Pero honestamente ya no le importó seguir siendo un caballero, era un hombre después de todo y reaccionaba de manera natural a ella. En muchas ocasiones su cuerpo despertó solo por sus sutiles besos y delicadas caricias deseando mandar al demonio su resolución y ceder al impulso. Su fuerza de voluntad resultaba increíble en esos momentos, pero había un límite para todo, y el había llegado al tope esa noche.

Besó su frente perlada de sudor. Apresó aun mas su cuerpo al de él mientras que ella se acomodó a su lado. Definitivamente deseaba mas noches como esta.

\- No me gustan las clases de preparación.

Abrió sus ojos, trató de mirarla pero se encontró con su cabello, su cabeza escondida en el hueco de su hombro y cuello.

\- Ese hombre cree que soy una tonta salvaje que no sabe nada de modales o comportamiento.

Tal vez se estaba quejando, pero su voz sonaba tan cansada y cautivadora que perdía ese efecto cuando se habla de algo que te disgusta.

\- Sospechaba que no te agradaban, pero siempre respondías de buena manera cuando te preguntaba.

Alzó la cabeza para mirarlo – No deseaba agobiarte con eso. Suficiente tienes con todo lo que haces para agregarte mas carga.

Acunó su rostro con su mano – Nada de lo que te moleste se convertirá en una carga para mi, jamás. Deseo saber siempre que te preocupa y poder ayudarte.

La mirada en sus ojos azules le hiso entender, sus propias palabras lo abofetearon con fuerza. Desvió la mirada avergonzado. Sabía que lo que pasó hace unos momentos no solucionaba la situación entre ellos por lo sucedido antes.

\- ¿Estas molesta por eso? – se atrevió a preguntar.

Negó con su cabeza - Así como yo creí mejor no decirte nada respecto a las clases de preparación comprendo el por qué no quisiste hablarme sobre esto – guardó silencio por un momento, algo cambió en ella en ese instante, pudo notarlo. Un brillo diferente cubría sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

Vio su labio temblar antes de hablar – Creo que estamos demasiado acostumbrados a hacer las cosas por nuestra cuenta. A tomar decisiones que creemos ser las correctas sin detenernos a preguntar si realmente lo es – ocultó su cara en su hombro – Yo casi te pierdo por no haber sido sincera con mis sentimientos y contigo, por asumir una idea sin tomar en cuenta tu opinión.

Zuko tomó su rostro para fijar su mirada en ella, las lagrimas corrieron por sus ojos sin poder detenerlas. Se sentía como un gran bastardo por hacerla llorar. Lo último que deseaba era eso, hacerla sentir insegura e incapaz de ganarse su confianza cuando él pondría su vida en sus manos sin dudarlo.

\- Te amo Zuko... – susurró mientras las lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, sujetó su mano con la suya - Quiero escucharte, hablar contigo de cualquier cosa, por mas simple que sea quiero saberlo. Todo lo que hay en ti, todo lo que sea de ti. Vivo para ti.

Su mirada se había vuelto nublosa por las lagrimas, la conmoción de sus propias palabras la estaba afectando. De alguna manera quería decirlo y dejarlo en claro aun mas. Las pequeñas opiniones guardadas para ellos, los secretos que mantenían por creer proteger al otro realmente no estaban ayudando en nada a su relación. Ambos se amaban de eso no había duda, pero la confianza y libertad de expresarse era algo en lo que eran muy malos. Sus cuerpos hablaban por si solos, pero eran las palabras las que al final realmente marcaban la diferencia, las que afectaban mas.

La besó en respuesta, ahogó su gemido con sus labios. Fue largo el momento en que decidió separarse de ella.

\- Te prometo que así será, de ahora en adelante.

Nuevamente la besó cerrando así su promesa.

.

La cuchilla la lanzó hacia donde estaba la presencia, el sonido metálico le indicó que había fallado y antes de lanzar un segundo ataque la creación de una llama revelando la identidad del intruso la detuvo.

\- ¿Qué diablos haces tu aquí?

Mai se levantó de la cama mirando fijamente al maestro fuego que envío su llama a la linterna cercana a la puerta, las luces saltarinas iluminaron la habitación del hotel donde se hospedaba. Zheng estaba de pie mirándola de tal manera como si estuviera enojado o furioso con ella, no le importó realmente, solo deseaba saber que rayos estaba haciendo ahí a esas horas de la madrugada.

\- Mas vale que tengas una buena explicación – amenazó Mai.

El uniforme negro se apretó aun mas a su cuerpo cuando cruzó sus brazos en su pecho - ¿Por qué no mejor me explicas qué es lo que hacías en casa de tu padre esta mañana? – le preguntó seriamente.

Mai se molestó – Que rayos te importa.

\- Me importa cuando tu padre estuvo involucrado en el ataque de esta noche contra el Señor del Fuego.

No mostró el asombro que esperaba ver, la confirmación de sus sospechas echas realidad. Mai levantó la barbilla mirándolo desafiante. Su figura iluminada por su fuego, el camisón que vestía era modesto, uniéndose en la estrecha cintura con un lazo dejando una apertura en su pecho haciendo perceptible la curvatura de sus senos, sus puntas eran tan visibles atreves de la delgada tela apenas cubiertas por los largos mechones de cabello negro que caían sobre sus hombros.

\- No se de lo que estas hablando.

\- Creo que sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando – Se acercó a ella – Esto no es un juego Mai. Zuko no va a ser piadoso con aquellos que trataron de asesinarlo, aun si es tu padre.

\- Lo que mi padre haga no es mi problema.

\- Lo es cuando esta involucrado en algo tan serio como esto y tu estás aquí justamente la misma noche en que él y su prometida fueron atacados.

\- ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con eso! – su furia había explotado – Si estoy aquí es por mi madre que me llamó y si me quedé esta noche fue por Ty Lee. Tu mismo me viste en el circo ¡No hubo nada mas que me detuviera a quedarme aparte de eso! Ni siquiera he visto a mi padre desde hace meses.

Buscó la mentira en sus palabras pero le costó encontrarlas, no sabía que deseaba exactamente, que ella estuviera involucrada y de alguna manera verla pagar por ello, o alivio de que fuera verdad lo que le decía para dejarla fuera de todo ese asunto.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí exactamente Zheng? – le preguntó inquisitiva.

Mai sabía que podía investigar y verificar su historia. Dejando de lado el ataque, si es que ocurrió, visitar a uno de los posibles conspiradores y hacerle un interrogatorio como en esos momentos estaba fuera de lugar. Mas bien parecía una advertencia que un arresto.

\- Se que no tienes pruebas contra mi – se atrevió a decir.

\- ¿Por qué estas tan segura? – la desafió.

\- Porque de lo contrario me estarías arrestando y no teniendo esta conversación conmigo.

Tal vez tenía razón en eso, pero ella desconocía algo. El sabía que se había reunido con su padre hace unos meses en la isla Fuente de Sol. Las investigaciones que hacían respecto a los conspiradores detrás de los ataques contra el Señor del Fuego lo llevaron ahí. Solo él fue enviado a investigar y aunque no encontró nada fuera de lo común, su sorpresa llegó al tercer día. El ex general llegó a la isla de incognito pero lo reconoció al instante, aparentemente estaba buscando _aliados_ para la causa, reuniéndose en secreto con ellos, fue aun mas grande su sorpresa cuando esa misma noche la miró a ella llegar al lugar de reunión, estaba acompañada por un muchacho. Se infiltró al recinto para saber mas. Ella no ocultó la sorpresa de ver a su padre, aunque tampoco lo demostró tan abiertamente. Escucho todo lo que tenía que decir. La confesión fue mas que clara y a Zheng no le cupo a dudas que estaba mas que involucrado en los ataques contra el Señor del Fuego, su sentencia estaba echa. Pero ahora el padre de la chica la invitaba a unírseles, siendo ella una persona cercana a su soberano la colocaba en una posición perfecta para llevar acabo sus planes.

Sin embargo y para su sorpresa la respuesta de Mai fue darle la espalda para salir de ese lugar sin decir nada; cuando el mismo hombre la llevó quiso detenerla lo dejó noqueado, al igual que el resto que se atrevió a ir tras ella. Su padre solo se quedó de pie mirando asombrado el alcance de su hija. Le echo un último vistazo antes de finalmente irse.

Zheng dio advertencia sobre lo que acababa de ver, pero dudó sobre informar sobre la participación de Mai. Se quedó un par de días mas para seguir sus movimientos. Al parecer y según la información que obtuvo, llevaba mas de medio año viviendo en la isla con una tía trabajando en una florería. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su ausencia en la capital. Era muy consiente cuando visitaba el palacio para reunirse con la princesa Urza o con el Señor del Fuego, le molestaba verla, pero apenas y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta el porque ya no la había visto. Aunque no sabía el motivo de su cambio de domicilio no le tomó importancia después de haber tenido la información suficiente respecto a ella.

El viaje al polo sur días después le hiso admitir que había echo lo correcto en no mencionarla, a final de cuentas y por lo que vio, ella no estaba involucrada, su invitación había sido esa noche y claramente no había aceptado. No había forma de que obtuvieran información por parte de ella. Le cayera bien o no era inocente.

Aunque su padre era otra historia.

Sin embargo, después de lo que pasó esa noche y verla a ella ahí le hiso pensar diferente. Tal vez había cambiado de opinión y terminó por aceptar la propuesta de su padre y si era así entonces había sido su culpa que algo tan peligroso como esa noche se llevara acabo. Y ahora era su responsabilidad arrestarla o dejarla ir. Después de escuchar su declaración dependía de él si creerle o no, y estaba demasiado inclinado en no hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo tu madre exactamente? – fue su turno de preguntar.

\- Eso no te importa – le respondió muy a la defensiva.

\- ¿Te hiso la misma propuesta que tu padre?

Ahora si vio la sorpresa en sus ojos. Abrió su boca para decirle algo pero él se adelantó.

\- Es por ese motivo que estoy aquí Mai. Se lo que pasó en la isla Fuente de Sol cuando te viste con él.

Sus manos se apretaron en un puño y de alguna manera se vio aun mas furiosa – Si estas al corriente de eso entonces sabes perfectamente que no estoy involucrada en nada de lo que hace mi padre.

\- Pero aun así estas aquí.

\- No por los motivos que tu crees.

\- ¿Y tu madre esta involucrada?

\- Si lo esta no sabría decírtelo – atajó - Pero si te aseguro que no me reuní con ella para hablar de conspiraciones homicidas – fue su turno de acercarse a él desafiante, sin miedo, pero evidentemente enojada - No se si mis padres están juntos en esto o no, pero de alguna manera creen que pueden usarme para sus estúpidos objetivos como si fuera una pieza mas de sus juegos. Por eso me fui de este lugar, lejos de todos aquellos que solo quieren manejarme a su antojo. Lo que ahora les pase me tiene sin importancia.

Terminó de decir. La veracidad con que habló le hiso darse cuenta, aunque tal vez no de buena manera, que decía la verdad.

Dejando de lado todo lo que estaba pasando, Zheng se dio cuenta de algo, esta era la cuarta vez que platicaba con ella, no sobre conspiraciones y acusaciones obviamente, si no compartiendo un momento a solas. La primera vez que la vio fue a los trece años, antes de partir al reino tierra, eran tan jóvenes en ese entonces y el se sentía tan tonto y adolescente delante de su prometida, la segunda ocasión fue a su regreso a la capital y la tercera en la isla de los guerreros del sol, naturalmente no quedaron en los mejores términos. Ahora se enfrentaban nuevamente, pero no eran unos muchachos, en ambos se notaba la maduración de su crecimiento. Por primera vez, vio a la mujer que alguna vez había sido destinada como su esposa. Una mujer que solo vestía un camisón de dormir que a pesar de que cubría su cuerpo modestamente, la delgada tela con que estaba echo no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Por desgracia, su vista se desvió solo por una fracción de segundo a su escote profundo, había estado evitando mirar ahí concentrándose en la conversación, pero su determinación le fallo en el instante en que ella se acercó a él para defender ferozmente su inocencia. Mai lo notó y se dio cuenta de lo que él estaba viendo, consiente de la vista que le estaba dando al guardia imperial se dio la vuelta inmediatamente, miró su bata en la silla al otro extremo de la habitación y consideró inútil llegar a ella en esos momentos. Solo caminó cruzando sus manos en su pecho para cubrirlo dirigiéndose por el costado de su cama para sentarse ahí y mirarlo de nuevo, de esa forma se aseguraba de que no le estaría mostrando nada mas de lo que se considera apropiado, a excepción de la abertura en su pierna que se hiso mas evidente al sentarse, pero desde ese ángulo el no podría verla.

La mirada desafiante que le propició le hiso recordar a Zheng el motivo del porque él estaba ahí. Recobró un poco la compostura.

\- Si lo que dices es verdad, entonces no tienes nada de que preocuparte – habló finalmente - Pero si te recomiendo que te mantengas alejada de tus padres estos días.

Se sorprendió a su mismo por sus últimas palabras. Le estaba advirtiendo y él jamás tuvo la intención de ayudarla. Sabía que no se lo merecía, se reprendió mentalmente por haberlo echo.

\- ¿No piensas hacerlo? – la mirada fija en él – Acusarnos, es tu oportunidad de vengarte por lo que te hemos hecho a ti y a tu familia, traición por traición. Un pago justo ¿No lo crees?

Si tuviera que admitir, desde el momento en que confirmó la involucración de su padre en todo esto para él fue mas que gratificante. Pagarían por lo que una vez le hicieron a ellos. Sin embargo...

\- No deseo que personas inocentes sufran un castigo que no les corresponda – de alguna manera sintió que el hilo de sus intenciones de visitarla esa noche volvía – Pero si son culpables – el fuego se movió feroz en la linterna - Yo mismo me encargaré de hacerle pagar su justa condena.

Todo se volvió obscuridad. Mai se incorporó rápidamente a la defensiva, quedó momentáneamente cegada hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron a las sombras.

Estaba sola.

Al día siguiente no hubo noticas respecto al ataque del Señor de Fuego, ni siquiera un rumor o escandalo sobre los involucrados. Mai se dio cuenta que tal vez todo lo estaban manejando por debajo del ojo público, algo que no le sorprendió. Entonces se preguntó ¿Desde cuando había pasando esto? Lo único que escuchaba desde el final de la guerra es como la gente apreciaba a su nuevo gobernante, los comentarios eran amables y a su favor. La paz había sido muy bienvenida por la gente común, no era de extrañarse que solo los nobles que no contaban con el favoritismo del nuevo Señor del Fuego fueran las mas disgustados por el nuevo gobierno y evidentemente los únicos que tenían motivos para querer verlo muerto y retomar la guerra.

\- Entonces decidieron cambiar la rutina de ultimo momento lo que causó gran alboroto entre todos los artistas.

Puso atención a las palabras de su amiga tratando de despejar su mente. Realmente no era que siguiera el consejo de Zheng, pero a final de cuentas ya había acordado en tomar el almuerzo con Ty Lee, después de eso partiría a Fuente de Sol. Nunca extrañó tanto la casa de su tía como en esos momentos, con todo y su esposo agricultor que llegaba lleno de tierra la mayoría de las veces y sus molestos primos de ocho y doce años.

.

Inhaló, llenó sus pulmones con aire y lo retuvo. Sintió los latidos de su corazón y concentrándose pudo ser capaz de disminuirlos, poco a poco el aire salió de sus pulmones, sin que fuera profundo, apenas perceptible el movimiento de su pecho. Escuchaba todo, sus sentidos agudizados, los pasos metálicos pasaron cerca y después se alejaron. El movimiento de la tela al caminar también se hiso presente, el viento que apenas se dejaba filtrar por los ventanales del extenso pasillo, el aroma de un perfume. En un instante dejó de sentirlos y supo que estaba solo.

\- ¿Escondiéndote?

\- ¡AH!

Zuko gritó y saltó hacia un lado. La reacción de su cuerpo no había sido la mejor y pudo saber que se vio ridículo, pero se había llevado un susto de muerte.

\- ¡Toph! ¿Cómo me encontraste? - se supone que estaba solo, no sintió su maldita presencia cuando llegó.

\- Solo tuve que oler tu cobardía – expresó la princesa del Reino Tierra, sus ojos verdes lo miraron con satisfacción – Pero si deseas esconderte te sugiero el laberinto. Ellos ya vienen.

Su sangre se congeló y palideció al instante, cuando su amiga comenzó a caminar hacia los jardines no dudó en seguirla.

No es que estuviera huyendo de los planificadores, de su madre, de su tío, de los sabios del fuego, o de quien sea que se acercara a él con la intención de hablarle referente a la boda. Solo faltaban dos días y el ya se sentía mas harto que ansioso. Por increíble que pareciera prefería encerrarse por horas en el salón y tratar con todos sus consejeros y nobles referente a cualquier condenado tema que hablar por un minuto sobre la ceremonia. Que si las flores, los manteles, la comida, los lugares asignados para los invitados bla bla bla... Estaba cansado y en esas últimas semanas había sido agobiante. No se imaginaba como estaría Katara, no había podido hablar directamente con ella desde hace dos semanas y eso había sido lo peor de todo, era una tradición que el novio no podía ver a la novia hasta el día de la ceremonia, con la fecha acercándose su paciencia y cordura se estaba hiendo al demonio mas rápido de lo que arde una mecha y sin Katara a su lado para tranquilizarlo se sentía capaz de incendiar a alguien.

\- Relájate chispita, te siento igual de fastidiado que cuando tuviste que servir té en la fiesta de esa chica ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Jin? ¿Min? - el sonido de fastidio le confirmó que se acordaba de ese momento. Ella solamente sonrió - Creo que necesitas distraerte.

\- A menos que quieras tener un enfrentamiento conmigo no veo de que otra manera podría distraerme.

Dejar salir toda su frustración mediante entrenamiento le había funcionado, pero después de que casi lesiona gravemente a uno de sus guardias con los que se enfrentaba tuvo que detenerse, era peligroso cuando estaba estresado y agobiado, tal vez combatir contra Toph podría ser aun mejor, ella era muy fuerte y dura de vencer.

\- Un idea tentadora, pero me temo que si lo hago voy a tener a mi hermano molestándome el resto del día por haberlo echo. Últimamente no deja de decirme que tengo que comportarme de manera adecuada y todo eso.

Zuko bajó un poco la mirada para verla. Toph tenía su brazo sujeto de él. El vestido verde de verano era muy hermoso y elegante, su cabello negro que en el pasado lo mantuvo recogido en un gran moño en su nuca, ahora caía como una cascada sobre su espalda contrastando con su piel clara. El abanico negro que cubría sus pestañas solo hacía resaltar sus ojos color olivo, como un prado en primavera, y lo mejor de todo es que estaba lleno de vida y luz. Toph era, sin lugar a dudas hermosa.

\- Atrás quedaron lo tiempos en que yo servía té y tu peleabas en la arena del sector bajo.

Los ojos verdes lo miraron y pudo reconocer la nostalgia en ellos – Eran buenos tiempos – el le sonrió en confirmación - Muchas decían que tu trasero fue lo que hiso que el Dragón de Jazmín tuviera éxito, ahora puedo decir que coincido con ellas.

Se avergonzó tanto que en el instante que la maestra tierra desvió su mirada hacia su parte trasera Zuko la cubrió con su mano. Su risa se escuchó fuerte mientras que el se sentía tan rojo como una cereza.

No paraba de reír – Lloraron cuando supieron que tu trasero tendría dueña.

El solo negó con su cabeza. Había olvidado esos momentos, y una parte de él deseaba hacerlo para siempre, no era que se quisiera admitirlo pero fue acosado durante esos años que sirvió a su tío en el Dragón de Jazmín. Y no solamente por las jóvenes, las mujeres maduras era aun mas atrevidas y su precioso trasero en mas de una ocasión sufrió los pellizcos de sus uñas.

\- Gracias por recordarme porque prefiero ser el Señor del Fuego y no un mesero.

\- Oye, no lo hacías tan mal. Aunque ella no llegó a verte.

Se detuvo por lo que dijo, siguiendo la mirada de su amiga sus ojos se fijaron en un punto, ni siquiera había prestado atención en donde estaba en ese momento. Habían llegado a la mitad del laberinto donde se encontraba un hermoso kiosco rodeado de flores de durazno luna. Solo una persona de pie en la estructura de madera que reconoció al instante.

\- Katara.

La emoción que lo embargó lo hico caminar de prisa hacia ella, cuando la maestra agua se giró al escuchar su nombre, su sonrisa se hiso tan grande que corrió a su encuentro. La recibió en sus brazos y se negó a dejarla ir. Un gran alivio lo cubrió, rodear su figura era reconfortante así como respirar su perfume. Se dio cuenta que esto era lo que necesitaba. Tenerla a su lado.

\- Te extrañe tanto – la escucho hablar desde su cuello.

\- Yo también.

\- Sí si, los dos se extrañaron – Toph habló a la distancia – De haber querido se hubieran visto desde hace mucho tiempo, son unos idiotas por seguir esa estúpida regla.

Katara sonrió – Gracias por traerlo Toph.

\- Ni me las des, o veía como congelabas a ese organizador o Zuko atacaba al siguiente que le hiciera una pregunta respecto a la boda. Honestamente ninguno de ustedes dos sabe manejar esto. Al menos espero que con verse se calmen un poco.

Después de expresarse se retiró.

La pareja quedó a solas, se miraron expresando sin palabras el amor que se tenían. Una de las manos de Zuko pasó de su cintura a su cara, ella se inclinó a su toque.

\- ¿Cómo has estado?

\- Agobiada – su voz dejaba en claro cansancio - No pensé que fuera de esta manera, la boda de Suki y Sokka fue tan simple a comparación de esto.

\- Organizar una boda real no lo es.

Ella inclino su cabeza de nuevo a su pecho, buscando un refugio de toda la algarabía que pasaba a su alrededor.

\- Nuestros tíos y tu mamá parecen felices de hacerlo.

\- No pensé que Kya sabría llevar nuestras costumbres tan fácilmente.

\- Las adoptó demasiado bien, desde que llegó se unió a tu madre y no a habido manera de detenerlas. Me abruman con todas sus ideas y las que cambian a último minuto y se que odian al organizador, he tenido que ser intermediaria en muchas ocasiones.

\- Lo se, vienen a mi también cuando eso pasa.

Cuando no lograban estar de acuerdo su madre recurría a él. Era el Señor del Fuego después de todo y tenía la última palabra. Aunque Katara no habló directamente con él, debido a que no podían verse, su madre y Kya eran las intermediarias, _según_ , para expresar ciertos detalles o ideas para la boda. Aunque al final terminó tan atosigado que accedía a todo sin preguntarse si en verdad su prometida había tenido la idea realmente solo si así evitaba mas consultas al respecto.

Sintió el suspiro en su cuello – Creo que prefiero enseñarle a bailar a Sokka que pasar por todo esto.

El sonrió – No te preocupes, es algo que sucederá solo una vez.

Se miraron en ese momento. Tal vez estaban agobiados y cansados por todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor respecto a su boda, pero aun así había felicidad en ellos. Pronto estarían unidos para siempre de manera oficial. Todo habrá valido la pena.

\- Tu mamá me preguntó sobre nuestro viaje de bodas, mencionó que tú ya te habías echo cargo de eso pero que no le has dicho a nadie al respecto - hubo una sonrisa en el maestro fuego que la estremeció un poco.

\- Fue en lo único que no deje que intervinieran – le dijo aun sonriendo – Es una sorpresa – la besó nuevamente.

Definitivamente ver a Katara cambió radicalmente su estado de humor. Ahora se sentía mas tranquilo por no decir emocionado y verdaderamente feliz, se separaron al salir del laberinto, habían pasado casi toda la tarde juntos y eso lo hiso sentir mas enamorado que nunca, se sonrojó de golpe al pensar en eso, detuvo por un momento su andar por los pasillos al darse cuenta de su pensamiento, él en verdad estaba enamorado. De acuerdo, resultaba algo estúpido llegar a esa resolución cuando estaba a dos días de casarse con ella, él la amaba de eso estaba mas que seguro, pero hasta ese instante no se había tomado el tiempo de pensar hasta que grado influía la maestra agua en él.

Ella era su vida.

Su corazón latió con un golpeteo mas vibrante. Sonrió como un tonto enamorado, si, ella era su vida, la mujer que amaba y con la que compartiría su vida, para siempre.

Su mirada se dirigió al frente y el guardia que estaba en la pared lo miraba con increíble extrañeza, incapaz de creer que acababa de escuchar a su señor reír y de esa manera. Zuko se puso rojo al instante y haciendo sonar su garganta trato de recobrar la compostura haciéndose ver lo mas dignamente posible, aunque sabía que el hombre trató de todos los medios de verse neutral, la escenita que acababa de hacer frente a el no la olvidaría.

Entró a su habitación, debía cambiarse para la cena, y después de eso se reuniría con el organizador de nuevo, sería la última reunión, debido a su estado de animo estaba dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que tuviera que decir al respecto de la ceremonia. En el instante en que las puertas se cerraron una bolsa en su cabeza fue puesta y segundos después sintió unos golpes en su cuerpo, sus manos fueron atadas a su espalda y cuando menos pensó todo se volvió obscuridad.

Jen observó como el Señor del Fuego estaba siendo raptado por el avatar, el príncipe de la tribu del sur y el general del reino tierra. El bisonte se elevó por los aires alejándose del palacio y el solo pudo quedarse como idiota mirando todo sin hacer nada, solo segundos después la realización de lo que acababa de pasar lo golpeó de repente, al mirar hacia un lado se encontró con Iroh.

\- Solo espero que lo traigan a tiempo para la ceremonia.

Fue lo único que dijo el ex general antes de retirarse.

.

\- ¿Están seguros de que esto fue buena idea? - el susurro de la voz lo hiso despertar – Creo que si se lo hubiéramos dicho habría aceptado venir.

\- Oh vamos Sun Hee, tu no conoces a Zuko como nosotros, seguramente hubiera dicho algo como _"No puedo, soy una persona muy ocupada y no puedo perder mi tiempo en cosas como estas"_ – hiso la mejor imitación del maestro fuego lo que provocó la risa de Aang – Es una maldito aguafiestas, desde que se convirtió en el Señor del Fuego no ha hecho nada mas que trabajar. Estoy seguro que de no ser por mi boda ni siquiera hubiera salido de ese estúpido palacio.

El quejido que se escuchó al fondo de la silla los hiso callar.

La bolsa que cubría su cabeza fue retirada y lo primero que vio fue los ojos verdes del maestro tierra.

\- ¿Qué esta pasando? – exigió tratando de ignorar el dolor en su cabeza.

\- Lo que esta pasando mi querido amigo, es que vamos a tu despedida de soltero – explicó Sokka.

\- ¿Y por eso me golpearon? – se molestó – Si me lo hubieran pedido hubiera venido por mi propia voluntad.

Sun Hee miró a Sokka con una cara de _Te lo dije,_ mientras liberaba a Zuko de sus muñecas.

\- Existe una ceremonia para esto Sokka – habló el maestro fuego – Iba a ser mañana ¿Por qué no esperaron?

\- Porque eso sonaba aburrido. Y lo que yo planeo es aun mejor.

Sonrió de la única manera en que sabía que significaba que nada bueno iba a salir de todo eso.

\- Muchachos estamos llegando – anunció Aang.

Los tres en la silla asomaron sus cabezas y Zuko se quedó impresionado. Las luces de la isla le resultaron familiares, reconoció al instante a donde se dirigían.

La isla Ember.

 _Varias horas después..._

Quien tuvo la idea de entrar a la maldita obra de teatro les debía dos horas de su vida, había sido lo mas estúpido que habían visto, pero para lo borrachos que estaban en realidad les había parecido de los mas divertida. Habían cambiado de ropa haciéndose pasar por ciudadanos de la Nación del Fuego, resultaba mas divertido de esa manera, además de que no llamaban mucho la atención. Anduvieron por varias partes de la isla disfrutando de la vida nocturna. Mas de alguna decidió probar suerte ante el grupo de jóvenes pero tanto Zuko como Sokka les cortaron las ilusiones, esa noche era de ellos y de ninguna manera harían algo estúpido, en cambio el maestro tierra se dejaba querer un poco. Aunque resultaba de lo mas divertido ver como Aang lidiaba con una situación como esa.

Viéndolo con detenimiento era fácil ver que el maestro aire era atractivo y vistiendo como un joven de la Nación del Fuego cambiaba por completo su imagen. Era alto para sus quince años, sus brazos expuestos dejaban ver lo trabajado que estaban por sus entrenamientos, traía puesto un turbante para evitar que se viera la marca en su cabeza haciendo que toda la atención cayera en los grandes ojos grises. No les resultó extraño que algunas chicas se acercaran a él, pero el monje adolescente no tenía idea de cómo hacer frente a una mujer, se portaba muy torpe y apenado.

\- ¿Y ahí esta el encargado de restaurar a los maestros aire? – preguntó Sun Hee mientras observaban como la chica que se había aproximado a su amigo se acercaba de una manera mas sugerente, y tal vez hiso algo mas pues el monje reaccionó de una manera algo alterada lo que provocó que por accidente derramara la bebida sobre ella lo que la hiso enojar mucho.

\- Va necesitar de un milagro.

Los tres explotaron en una carcajada sin poder controlarse por la forma en que la chica lo abofeteó e insultó antes de irse.

\- Definitivamente – apoyó Sokka.

Continuaron con su travesía por la isla. Debían aprovechar esos momentos, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se divirtieron de esa forma, a excepción del polo sur donde también pasaron de un tiempo muy agradable, estar en la Nación del Fuego tratando de pasar de incognitos les recordó mucho sus viajes por el reino tierra, y todos los problemas en los que se llegaron a meter.

\- Realmente nunca te dejan solo ¿Verdad?

Sun Hee le había susurrado a Zuko mientras caminaban por las calles bulliciosas de la isla, era un lugar turístico muy conocido, especialmente en esa época del año, pero por la boda real el número de personas había incrementado tanto locales como extranjeras, se habían topado a mas de algún grupo con ropas verdes y azules. Miró al maestro tierra y con un gesto señaló sobre su hombro. Discretamente miró hacia atrás y pudo percibir lo que había llamado la atención del general.

\- Pensamos que por la distancia no serian capaces de alcanzarnos.

Zuko sonrió – Aunque no se los ordenara ellos de todas maneras lo harían.

\- ¿Aun estas en peligro?

Negó con la cabeza – Todo esta bajo control, aun quedan pequeños asuntos por atender, pero no hay nada de que preocuparse.

El maestro tierra pareció aceptar sus palabras. El había estado ahí cuando ocurrió el primer ataque, a decir verdad de no haber sido por él Zuko en esos momentos podría haber estado muerto.

El primer atentado había ocurrido en Sun Jing. Mientras Toph estaba de visita con Katara, Zuko había pretendido visitarlas de sorpresa por lo que solamente había viajado con una escolta mínima, cuatro hombres lo acompañaban, solo por casualidad se habían topado con el maestro tierra que andaba turisteando en la isla. Mientras iban camino a la finca del maestro del esgrima fue que ocurrió el atentado, la sensibilidad de Sun Hee y su aguda percepción les había advertido a tiempo, aunque eso no evitó que resultaran heridos. El asalto había sido muy agresivo, el objetivo demasiado claro, la muerte del nuevo Señor del Fuego. Aunque sobrevivieron y en contra de lo que Sun Hee hubiera imaginado no fueron hacia la finca de Piandao en busca de ayuda, pensaba en Katara atendiendo sus heridas, Zuko lo convenció de lo contrario, no sabían si aun había rebeldes por ahí, y si se dirigían con ellas solo sería ponerlas en peligro. El entendió y solo le quedó aceptar y guardar el secreto. El Señor del Fuego fue llevado inmediatamente a la capital sin haber visto a sus amigas.

Días después se reunió con Zuko en el palacio, lo que había pasado de alguna manera no había extrañado del todo al maestro tierra, pero lo mas preocupante es que había ocurrido a solo días del final de la guerra, los líderes y mandatarios apenas y se reunirían para finalmente hacer los acuerdos de paz, que se formaran grupos de rebeldes tan rápido dejaba en claro la oposición de que había al respecto de la nueva situación que ahora había en la nación, y, de alguna manera tenía la seguridad de que un acto como ese no sería el último.

Le informaron a Kuei sobre lo sucedido una vez que llegó a la Nación, sin embargo no dejaron que Aang se enterara. Tal vez como avatar podría tener muchas responsabilidades y egoístamente algunas personas lo dejaban cargar con todo los problemas del mundo, pero Aang no era el único que debía de tomar las riendas en el asunto, el avatar era el puente entre el mundo de los espíritus y el de los hombres, mantenía equilibrio entre las naciones, pero eso no significaba que era el mediador universal de cada disputa o malentendido. Tanto Kuei como Zuko no permitirían eso, los dos gobernantes dejaban en claro que eran capaces de controlar a su gente y poner fin a cada altercado que ocurriese. Incluso aun antes del final de la guerra, tanto Zuko como Kuei ya tenían una estrategia y planes a futuro sobre que medidas a tomar en diferentes situaciones y la mejor manera de solucionar las cosas. Tal vez Zuko no era el Señor del Fuego y aun se encontraban en guerra contra su padre, pero siendo él un príncipe para Kuei fue suficiente para tomarlo como el representante de su nación. La amistad que unía a los dos líderes era lo que hacía que llegaran a acuerdos respetables.

Siendo honestos, ambos eran nuevos en todo eso de gobernar y dirigir a su pueblo. En esa ocasión Kuei le confesó a Zuko que lo admiraba, el era muy joven y aun así desempeñaba su papel a la perfección en los escasos días que llevaba gobernando, con gran autoridad y confianza, algo que él sentía que le faltaba. Pero el Señor del Fuego también estaba asombrado por la determinación del hombre con gafas. A pesar de que muchos gobernantes y nobles de su nación se opusieron a dejar todo en paz con los ciudadanos de la Nación del Fuego, no solo después del día del eclipse si no también cuando fue terminada la guerra, él se mantuvo firme en su decisión de no tomar represarías tan extremistas contra los nativos del este. Zuko no podía oponerse al odio que los embargaba y sentía justo su resentimiento, pero el apoyo del Rey Tierra y su fuerte determinación en comenzar desde cero fue algo que ciertamente admiró del hermano mayor de su mejor amiga. Pareciera que Kuei había encontrado su valor y la voz de su palabra se escuchaba fuertemente.

Sin embargo, precisamente esa nueva renovación del Rey Tierra también podía ponerlo en peligro.

Si existían rebeldes en la Nación del Fuego que se negaban a aceptar la paz, también podrían haber personas en contra de las nuevas decisiones del Rey Tierra en no querer hacer nada contra los culpables de haber causado tanto daño a su reino. Kuei declaro que esa posibilidad no podía estar muy errada, existía cierto des conformismo por sus decisiones entre algunos gobernantes, pero el estaba dispuesto a tomar el riesgo por sus ideales al igual que Zuko. La amenaza de una guerra civil en ambas naciones se alzaba como una sombra sombre ellos. Ambos tomaron la decisión de llevar esto en conjunto, no podían arriesgar la paz por la que lucharon solo por los deseos egoístas de otras personas.

\- Kuei me contó que todo esta en calma en el Reino Tierra.

\- Sí – declaró feliz - Aun hay algunos pequeños asuntos que arreglar pero nada de que preocuparnos.

Zuko sabía que Sun Hee era el encargado de llevar la tarea de la captura de rebeldes y evitar posibles conspiraciones que pusieran en riesgo la paz del Reino Tierra, así como a su Rey. Bajo la excusa de estar a cargo de la seguridad de Toph, le permitió llevar acabo investigaciones sin levantar sospecha, además de que también se aseguraba de que tanto Toph como Katara, que durante unos meses estuvo en el Reino Tierra el año pasado, no fueran objetivos de ataques.

\- ¿Aun piensas llevar acabo tu idea? – preguntó el maestro tierra.

\- Es el momento indicado para hacerlo, y la oportunidad esta presente.

\- Creo que mejor deberías aprovechar ese tiempo para algo mas.

Sun Hee lo miró con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro que solo significaba una cosa. Ambos sonrieron, después de un momento miraron al frente solo para ver como Sokka se dirigía a ellos abriéndose paso entre la gente.

\- ¡CORRAN!

Fueron sus únicas palabras mientras pasaba a toda prisa sobre ellos, se miraron extrañados, el grito de las personas hiso que miraran de nuevo al frente, Aang ahora corría hacia ellos, la multitud se abría a su paso despavorida, con gran sorpresa vieron como detrás de él había una nube de polvo provocada por una manada de caballos avestruces que corrían justamente hacia su dirección.

\- ¡CHICOS! ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!

No lo pensaron dos veces antes de que sus pies se pusieron en movimiento uniéndose a la multitud que corría despavorida.

 _¿Ahora que diablos habían echo?_ Se preguntaban los dos maestros.

.

Zheng se acomodó en la silla de aquel pequeño restaurante cerrando sus ojos en busca de un poco de descanso, se encontraba en uno de los balcones con vista al mar. En cualquier otro momento habría disfrutado de su estancia en la Isla Ember, pero trabajo era trabajo y tener que cuidar de su señor era primordial. Él no consideraba del todo necesario su presencia, al menos no ahora que prácticamente podían asegurar que se encontraba a salvo. Cuando Jen llegó a él diciéndole que el Señor del Fuego había sido raptado por sus amigos le pareció que era una broma que le pidiera que los siguiera, es decir, estaba en compañía del avatar, lo cual era suficiente para saber que nada malo podían pasarle en su presencia, además del maestro tierra que tenía una fuerte percepción de todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, y el príncipe del sur que a pesar de no tener un control era mas fuerte de lo que podía aparentar. Ciertamente su presencia y la de otros de los guardias la creía innecesaria, pero ordenes eran ordenes, y ahí estaba velando por su señor.

Se preguntaba si los otros estarían mejor o peor que ellos, según supo, la prometida del Señor del Fuego en compañía de sus amigas habían salido del palacio hacia Sun Jing con las mismas intenciones que el grupo que ahora estaba vigilando lo que causó que la guardia imperial personal se dividiera para cuidar del gobernante y su futura esposa.

Escuchaba el escandalo de los chicos que estaban en el balcón de al lado, definitivamente estaban llevando la fiesta hasta el final de la noche. Abrió sus ojos perezosamente y el lugar frente a él, que estaba vacío antes de tomar su pequeño descanso de escasos segundos, ahora estaba ocupado. El Señor del Fuego Zuko estaba tranquilamente sentado tomando seguramente licor, de una pequeña taza, incluso el tokkuri estaba puesto en la mesa frente a él. Ni siquiera se molestó en sentarse de manera formal. El resto de la guardia ya se había ido a dormir, dejándole a él el último turno de vigila.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra tu familia? – preguntó suavemente.

Zheng no sabía si su tono, o la forma en que se estaba dirigiendo a él era por el alcohol en su cuerpo o porque simplemente se encontraba extrañamente relajado lejos del ambiente de formalidad que siempre lo rodeaba. Llego a la conclusión de que se trataba de ambos.

\- Todos están bien, aunque mi madre y mi hermana no dejan de hablar respecto a la boda y los vestidos que van a usar. Ya volvieron loco a mi padre.

\- Dímelo a mí - Pudo ver la reacción en su rostro haciéndole saber que entendía a la perfección su situación.

A Zheng le parecía casi extraño ver al Señor del Fuego de una manera tan informal; había sido muy poco el tiempo en que pasó antes de la llegada del cometa en que lo había visto de esa manera, con ropas comunes, pero se había acostumbrado demasiado pronto a sus atuendos que marcaban su posición como gobernante que casi se olvidaba que eran de la misma edad. Aunque siempre le demostró el respeto correspondiente, así como el resto de su guardia, Zuko no se comportaba como esperaba, el tratamiento que le tenía a su guardia era mas como un trato entre amigos que la distancia marcada entre un señor y sus súbditos.

\- ¿A que conclusión has llegado? – preguntó cambiando el giro de la conversación.

Zheng no esperaba que le hablara al respecto de ese tema, o al menos no en esos momentos, pero supuso que deseaba dejar las cosas en orden de una vez por todas.

\- Es inocente respecto al ataque de esa noche. No estaba involucrada y no sabía nada sobre los planes llevados acabo por el grupo de rebeldes. Aunque se ha negado a decirme que fue exactamente lo que habló con su madre esa mañana.

Su vista se dirigió al mar, el viento salado golpeaba su cara dándole frescor. Sentía la mirada de su señor sobre él, sabía que aun tenía algo mas que decir al respecto.

\- Sin embargo, ella sabía que su padre era un conspirador en su contra – terminó de decir.

Se dio cuenta que su ultimas palabras tuvieron efecto en él. El juicio de las familias de los nobles involucrados eran las que estaban tardando mas, aunque no se estaba llevando a ojo público se notó el radical cambio entre las familias de la zona alta, especialmente entre los que estuvieron detrás de toda aquella conspiración. Zuko no deseaba hacer pagar a inocentes por las ideas de los líderes de las casas, pero si formaban parte de todo eso, ya sea de manera directa, como lo estaba el hijo de Hong, ellos también recibirían su castigo. La familia de Mai no había quedado absuelta del todo, y aunque Zuko solo por unos segundos dudó en dejarle aquella tarea a Zheng de investigar la familia de Mai, confiaba lo suficiente en él como para saber que su juicio no se vería nublado o afectado por lo que había ocurrido en el pasado entre ambas casas.

\- ¿Y simplemente decidió no tomar participación al respecto? – preguntó después de un momento.

\- No, y por lo que me dijo ni siquiera parecía importarle.

Sorprendentemente lo vio sonreír antes de darle otro trago a su bebida. Después de eso se puso de pie, al parecer se retiraba.

\- ¿Qué piensa hacer al respecto? – preguntó haciendo que se detuviera.

\- Seguir con el plan original.

Después de eso se fue. Observó el recipiente con sake, no se le había olvidado, de eso estaba seguro, sonrió, bueno, al menos el clima en la isla Fuente de Sol era agradable en esa época del año.

.

\- ¿Nerviosa Sugar Queen?

Katara sonrió mientras Toph se paraba a su lado, la miró y no pudo evitar sonreír aun mas. Su apariencia era un desastre, el de las tres lo era para ser exacta, habían echo tantas cosas esa noche que ni siquiera ella se creía capaz de realizar y todo por seguir las ideas de la maestra tierra, su comportamiento dejaba mucho que decir de la princesa. El sol había nacido entre las montañas y su casa se bañaba con las luces matutinas, la taza de café en sus manos para despertarlas, Suki se escuchaba perezosa acercándose a ellas y tomando lugar en el cómodo cojín en el suelo mientras se servía su propia su ración del líquido caliente.

\- Emocionada.

Sin embargo Toph notó una ola de emociones que hicieron vibrar el cuerpo de su amiga, algunas tal vez coincidían con la emoción descrita, pero hubo algo mas que pudo percibir. Llevó su mano a su espalda, tocándola suavemente.

\- Todo estará bien – Katara la miró – No hagas caso a lo que ese estúpido hombre te dice, no creo que una vez convertida en la esposa de Zuko tu única función sea darle bebés y verte bonita a su lado.

Suki casi escupe el café y después de eso miró a las dos chicas.

\- ¿Qué? – no ocultó su asombro.

\- Es el organizador y tutor de Katara – Toph tomó lugar al lado de la princesa del sur – Al parecer no cree que sea una digna Señora del Fuego y solamente le dice que se conformaría con que se vea bonita al lado de Zuko.

\- Ser la esposa de un gobernante es mas que ser un... adorno – opinó la guerrera.

\- Lo sé pero...

Katara suspiró, no deseaba que sus inseguridades la agobiaran, no estando a un día de su boda, pero no había hablado de esto con nadie y al menos, trataba de encontrar un poco de desahogo con sus amigas.

– En la Nación del Fuego las mujeres no tienen una función demasiado activa, incluso las Señoras del Fuego anteriores no hacían mucho, a decir verdad no hacían nada además de estar presentes en cenas o ciertos eventos creo. Durante la guerra no había mucho que pudieran hacer ¿O si? No tengo a nadie que me guíe al respecto, no se realmente que es lo que tengo, o debo o pudiera hacer una vez que... sea coronada.

Tanto Suki como Toph pudieron percibir la angustia de su amiga, era obvio que las condiciones de Katara era muy diferentes a las de ellas, en primer lugar Toph era una princesa, no sería una reina como su hermano, a menos que el falleciera antes de tener un heredero, pero ella ya había sido instruida en cómo gobernar, sabía como se debía de desempeñarse y dirigir su nación, que no le interesara esa formación no decía que no pudiera llevarlo acabo de manera adecuada. Por otro lado, aunque Suki no había nacido dentro de una cuna real o noble, ella cuenta con el asesoramiento de la aun soberana del sur, la reina Kya le instruía respecto a la manera de sus funciones futuras y aunque aun faltaba tiempo para que ella tomara su lugar, su aprendizaje estaba mas que bien encaminado, además su suegra era muy amable con ella lo que le resultaba enormemente fácil aprender.

Pero de alguna manera sentían que Katara estaba sola. Había una gran desventaja sobre ella y fue por el echo de que pasó la mayor parte de su vida encerrada en su hogar. Su educación era buena, ni siquiera ellas lo pondrían en duda, pero desempeñarse dentro de una sociedad tan estricta y arraigada como lo era la Nación del Fuego no era cosa fácil. Si Katara hubiese nacido dentro de la nobleza y mantuviera una vida activa dentro de ella, algo que les parecía demasiado extraño que no lo fuera debido a la fortuna que aparentemente tenía su padre, las cosas pudieron haber sido diferente, al menos así sabría como se desenvolvían las mujeres de su sociedad y no sería tan difícil para ella.

\- ¿Qué hay de Lady Urza? – preguntó Suki – Ella fue la Señora del Fuego ¿O no?

Katara negó con la cabeza – Antes de que el padre de Zuko se convirtiera en el Señor del Fuego ella... – dudó por un momento – Salió de la nación, solo llevó el título de princesa.

Ambas suspiraron, realmente no podían ayudarla.

\- Si fuera tu haría las cosas a mi manera – comentó de pronto Toph.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Si, es decir, si no tienes idea de cómo deberías de comportarte entonces crea tus propias reglas, tu propio protocolo. _Eres_ la Señora del Fuego, que aprendan a lidiar con eso y si no les gusta pueden irse al diablo. – sonrió de manera maliciosa.

Tanto Suki como Katara se quedaron en Shock, pero segundos después soltaron a reír, esa era Toph, después de todo su opinión sincera y directa había dado en el clavo con la situación actual de la futura soberana. Aceptó de muy buena manera sus consejos y después de un merecido baño y un almuerzo el cual a penas y pudieron probar ya que sus estómagos estaban algo inestables por el consumo de alcohol, partieron de regreso a la capital.

Después de la ceremonia realizada en honor a la futura novia, y el regaño del organizador por haber realizado tal desplante de su parte la noche anterior, Katara sentía que debía aclarar su mente de una vez por todas, ella quería ser la esposa de Zuko, pero así como lo había platicado antes con Suki y Toph, no tenía idea de que hacer como Señora del Fuego.

Recorrió a la única persona que pudiera ayudarla en esos momentos.

\- ¿Katara?

\- Hola tío Iroh – le sonrió al hombre del té.

\- Me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo.

Se adentraron a los jardines privados.

\- Se que tal vez le parezca extraño que le hable de esto en estos momentos pero, me gustaría saber, ¿Cuales son exactamente las expectativas de una Señora del Fuego?

Iroh la miró ligeramente sorprendido y ligeramente feliz, no le esperaba que le preguntara sobre eso, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía agradecido que viniera en busca de su consejo. Todo lo contrario a la reacción de su sobrino cuando le plantó la idea de que se convertiría en el siguiente gobernante. Estaba seguro que era por su amor a Zuko que ella estaba sobrellevando todo con aparente calma. Katara era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que su posición, a pesar de ser la prometida de su sobrino, estaba ligeramente inestable, una maestra agua convertida en la Señora del Fuego, aunque fuera una mestiza y ciudadana de la nación no era muy bien aceptado a boca cerrada por todos. Pero su instinto la hiso ceder ante todos solo para demostrar que era capaz de llevar acabo la tarea de gobernar, sin embargo, se dio cuenta que la idea que tenía sobre su papel estaba algo errada y ahora no parecía feliz con eso.

\- Tal vez te moleste pero la principal función de ser la esposa del Señor Fuego es el de dar herederos a la corona.

Ella suspiró, era exactamente lo que le habían dicho, para ser mas preciso era para lo único en lo que la estaban preparando, debía de ser sumisa y estar a la disposición de su esposo en todo momento, no le gustaba la idea realmente, es decir, no es que le moleste estar con Zuko en ese sentido, pero pensar que solo por eso estaba con él era lo que mas le disgustaba.

\- Sin embargo – agregó Iroh – Esos eran otros tiempos – Katara lo miró - La respuesta no está en lo que hacían antes las Señoras del Fuego, si no en lo que deberían de hacer ahora.

Sus ojos azules le miraron con algo de confusión. Iroh tomó sus manos.

\- Ustedes Katara, son el futuro ahora, una nueva generación que esta lista para romper los moldes viejos con los que fueron forjados las naciones. Y ninguna merece y necesita ese cambio mas que esta nación.

Su corazón se calmó dentro de su pecho y algo nuevo nació en ella, Toph había tenido razón, ella no sería como sus antecesoras, suficiente tenía con ser una maestra agua, lo cual ya rompía con el primer molde del que hablaba Iroh, y algo dentro de ella le decía que no sería el único en romperse.

Con una enorme sonrisa aceptó las palabras del hombre del té. Ahora se sentía mas segura respecto a lo que tenía que hacer.

.

La ceremonia se había llevado con todo lo alto, el esplendor que la nación dejó mostrar era otra manera de hacerle ver al mundo otro lado de ellos. Y al parecer fue bien recibido.

Ya era muy noche cuando se adentró a su habitación. Su tía Kya y su abuela le ayudaban a quitarse el esplendoroso vestido y los adornos del cabello reemplazándolo por un atuendo mas cómodo y un peinado sencillo. Aunque lo normal era que esa sería la primera noche que los recién casados compartirían, hubo un ligero cambio de planes.

El viaje de bodas iniciaría en ese momento.

Cuando estuvo lista, las dos mujeres la miraron de la misma manera en que ven a las jóvenes cuando inician esa nueva etapa de su vida, nostalgia y felicidad combinadas con una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo. A pesar de que no se conocían de toda la vida, eran familia y eso era suficiente para crecer los lazos que los unía. Katara les agradeció sus atenciones, Kya la despidió con lagrimas en los ojos deseándole la mejor de las felicidades mientras que Hama le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

\- Te equivocaste en algo – le susurro la matriarca del sur – Si me agrada tu esposo – el recuerdo del momento en que dijo esas palabras la hiso sonreír – Has elegido bien, un hombre digno de ti, como tu de él. Estoy mas que feliz de haberte acompañado en este día tan importante.

Sintió las lagrimas bordear sus ojos. Un segundo beso en su frente acompañado de un abrazo por parte de ambas mujeres la reconfortaron. Nunca había extrañado a su madre tanto como en esos momentos. Pero el amor compartido de las dos mujeres de su familia fue suficiente para trasmitirle el calor y aprecio que seguramente ella también le trasmitía desde el mundo de los espíritus.

Al salir de la habitación su padre le esperaba, al igual que en el momento en que la vio vestida de novia y lista para la ceremonia, el maestro de la esgrima fue incapaz de ocultar sus emociones, la abrazó con fuerza. Fue suficiente para ella entender sus sentimientos transmitidos atreves de su cuerpo.

La profecía se había cumplido. Nunca se sintió mas orgulloso, feliz y nostálgico como en esos momentos.

Sin mirar atrás y con una mar de emociones en su interior pero a paso firme Katara camino por el pasillo tenuemente iluminado. Cuando salió al exterior pudo sentir el aire fresco rozar su cara. Mientras se acercaba a la explanada vio el globo, la espalda de Zuko fue lo siguiente en mirar, Iroh estaba a su lado así como Urza, los tres giraron cuando la sintieron llegar, Zuko le sonrió al instante.

Los ojos del señor del té la miraron con cariño y aprecio, la felicidad de ver como dos personas que apreciaba tanto ahora estaban unidos. Y él sabía que su sobrino merecía esta felicidad mas que nada en el mundo. Un dulce abrazo para ambos en despedida. Urza de igual manera los despidió con lagrimas en los ojos.

Zuko extendió su mano y Katara la tomó sin dudar, de pronto la alzó para adentrarla a la canastilla. Él la siguió después. Con su fuego control hiso arder mas la caldera y el globo comenzó a elevarse poco a poco. En el aire vieron toda la capital siendo iluminada por las luces de la noche, era hermosa. Druk se elevó quedando a su altura, volando a su lado.

\- ¿Lista para iniciar nuestro viaje? – le preguntó con una sonrisa. Katara pensó que no podría enamorarse de él mas de lo que ya estaba, pero al sentir su mirada de esa manera sus límites de amor se expandían aun mas.

\- Mas lista que nunca – respondió con alegría y seguridad. Sí, ella estaba lista para él, para su futuro y lo que sea que vendría.

La besó con intensidad, solo para después dirigir el globo hacia su destino.

. . .


End file.
